Rock Bottom
by CC Lady Gato
Summary: My first Candy Candy Fanfic. It is a What If Story. Suitable for ages 15 and over. Don't be surprised if some words have a number attached to them. You will find the footnote at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!
1. Forward

- Author's Forward – 

_The following Candy Candy story is based on the Candy Candy manga (that is, no anime scene influences)…it has been six months since the event that broke Candy and Terry's hearts, that terrible separation in New York…the time is Spring, 1915…._


	2. Prologue

…_For this is love and nothing else is, Love,_

_The which it is reserved for God above_

_To sanctify to what far ends He will_

_But which it only needs that we fulfill _

_A Prayer in Spring, by Robert Frost _

- Prologue - 

Time had ceased to pass for him. It was a long slumber, more like a nightmare. Since that night, his life had no meaning. There was nothing to fight for. The person whom he loved and cherished the most and for whom he should had persevered, he had let go. Duty and guilt had prevailed over love. The failing in that crucial moment he was now paying for in spades. He was paying for it with his blood, with his soul, with all his being, helped along by alcohol. He realized that if he continued this way he would really die…yet he already knew that he was already dead. The sooner the end would come, the better. Perhaps then, once he was liberated from his mortal jail, he could join his soul with hers, forever.

He remembered having dropped everything in New York, of saying that he was going on a journey. Suzanne had said "I'll be waiting here for you" without asking for anything else, just adding that tinge to her voice that he dreaded. He knew that she knew that she considered him bound to her, thanks to her manipulations. That was why she had no doubts in pronouncing that seemingly innocent statement. After all, he had been capable of letting the woman he really loved go, the one he wanted to marry, for her. Suzanne wasn't as naïve as his beloved, and she knew which strings to pull on the young man.

He loathed the game she was playing with him, but even so, he could not get the terrible accident and the awful consequences out of his mind. He now had a debt to pay to Suzanne…how could he forget he had chosen her over his beloved? Yes, he had chosen Suzanne…not the person, but the thing she represented…Duty.

Now his innate sense of duty, his helplessness in feeling guilty and his great love for the one he had let go collided and tore at each other with such a fantastic fury that he could no longer bear it. Every time he tried to affront the situation, he could not lay the powers to rest…his weaknesses would overcome him. When she had been in his life, she had been the touchstone and the light that allowed him to dominate his vulnerabilities. But since she was gone, the font of that power was no longer available to him. The old demons possessed him again, this time with greater force and easily subjugated him to their will.

How many times he had wished that those lights would have hit their intended target and not Suzanne! He would have preferred to have died or been left crippled…at least his beloved could mourn and bury him or be his gentle companion. A thousand times he bemoaned his terrible luck, a luck that seemed dead set on following him all his life.

Now he was in a constant state of drunkenness, which had started the same night of the separation. It was a state that tried to ameliorate his pain. That pain had not eased one bit since he left New York. No, that pain was constant, still there, perhaps even more acute….because he knew that if he went for his beloved, she would send him back to his condemnation again. His beloved, so strong, so spiritually pure, would sacrifice herself again for another's happiness. _"Nosey Freckles, you'll never change, even if it is own your happiness you deny yourself…our own happiness…"_

He had lost count how many days it had been since he left New York. He vaguely remembered buying a one way ticket, he was so smashed….vaguely he remembered saying that his destination was Chicago, because that was where he wanted to go. Perhaps he had reached his stop…he did remember being thrown out of the 3rd class railroad car. He remembered walking, looking for the places that would satisfy his craving. The stupor would allow him to walk in a world suspended in time, in the world he tried to freeze on that night, in that embrace….in the world where his dreams came true. He walked, he ambled, he stumbled…days became nights, nights became days. Did he participate in plays in cheap theatres? Did he recite sonnets on street corners for spare change? Did he cry and drown himself into a deeper pit of desolation? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't….it was all a blur. He slept wherever he landed when he was tired or too drunk to stand.

He only carried on him a copy of Robert Frost's latest set of poems _"A Boy's Will"_ in his coat pocket, and in a secret pouch wrapped around his chest he carried what little money he had, a harmonica from days gone by and a small bundle of letters…letters that that had been read over and over by their reader, the paper warped with dried tears.


	3. Chapter 1

**- Chapter 1 -**

Several days had passed since Candy had discovered the newspaper clippings about Terry's disappearance. She had cried inconsolably, because she had realized that the decision to leave Terry had not been the right one for any of the people involved. For her, it was obvious, she had suffered tremendously. But for Terry, it was evident that it had devastated him. And that meant that if Terry wasn't happy, there was no way Suzanne could be happy, even if she tried to talk herself into it, even if she declared to the press that she had faith in him…the fact that he had disappeared had to indicate to Suzanne what was going on with Terry. Or was Suzanne so self centered and so great was her desire to keep someone next to her who didn't correspond her blinding her to what was so obvious?

"Maybe we made the wrong decision…oh God, what a terrible mistake…" lamented Candy.

"What? What happened?" asked Dr. Martin. He had been the only one who offered her a job after Neil's shenanigans resulted in her being unable to find a job in any of the Chicago area hospitals and clinics…she had been blacklisted, it seemed. Dr. Martin was examining a patient and Candy was helping him and taking notes for the file.

"It was nothing Dr. Martin…shall we continue?"

"Hmph!" Dr. Martin said, underneath his breath. Albert had more or less told him what had happened with Candy, because Albert had been very shocked to see how she had reacted when she had seen the clippings. She had been depressed for days; her crying jags were deep and long. Not even when Anthony died had he seen her in such a state…so unhappy….so demoralized.

"Time will take care of everything, it is the best cure in these cases…you just go ahead and keep supporting her as her friend." Dr. Martin had advised to his amnesic patient.

"As a friend…" Albert told himself, "…the problem is that I am not just her friend…I am her 'adoptive father', her tutor….and as such it pains me to see her that way…" Albert had just recently regained his memory, thanks to Candy's care and interest. Only George knew of this, George his eternal confident and consigliere. How Albert blessed the young woman's name! If it weren't for her, who knows where or how he would have ended up. As the head of the Andley family, he knew he had power and perhaps that power could help his little one…but how? As he himself had told Candy when she had told him how she and Terry broke up, he himself would have taken the same decision, as painful as it would have been for him. Yes, perhaps at this time his friendship and shoulder to cry on was the most valuable help he could give her. But in the meantime, he had asked George to research the situation further. "If Terry has disappeared, there's no doubt that he is suffering more than she is and there is no sense in making him fulfill a duty that he only feels obliged to do." Albert thought.

"Duty…some using that word to turn the tide in their favor…" Dr. Martin said beneath his breath, recalling the chat he had with Albert about what was troubling Candy. He was listening to his young patient's heart. The youth, who worked in a nearby meat packing plant, had come to see him about a sharp pain in his waist.

This time it was Candy who was surprised. "Excuse me, Dr. Martin?" she inquired.

"Ahhhemmm! Let's see…I am going to tap you in your lower back, is that alright?" Dr. Martin continued, asking his patient.

"Yes Doctor, whatever you say…."

Dr. Martin tapped firmly in the area where the kidneys are located. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Yes…ouch!" he cried.

Dr. Martin called his assistant over. "Come here, Candy…you see, I am tapping him directly over the kidneys….now, you try over on the other side…you let us know if it hurts, young man."

"Yes, Doctor." the youth replied.

Candy nodded and imitated Dr. Martin's movements.

"Ouch!...that hurts even more!" moaned the patient.

"Listen to me, young man…I am going to have to perform a blood panel on you to confirm my suspicion, but I am pretty sure that you have something in your kidneys…Candy, please go and take a blood sample from him so that I can analyze it…in the meantime, I want you to go home, rest and to drink a lot of clean water."

"But…but I can't do that…I have to go to work…it is my duty…I will get fired if I don't show up…I barely even made it here before my shift, I have no time to waste…" the youth protested, slightly desperate.

"To hell with duty, kid! You want me to tell you the whole story? If you do not take care of yourself right now, you are going to end up six feet under! Or is that what you want? Duty, my foot….everybody making asses of themselves because of Duty." Dr. Martin was furious.

Candy was stunned to hear Dr. Martin and in a soft voice asked the young man to follow her to the other side of the home clinic to take the blood out. "I understand your position and know how you feel…but you must understand, if you do not do what Dr. Martin suggests, you can fall gravely ill.." she said, while she prepped and then took the blood out of the patient's arm. Dr. Martin, who was upset over the exchange, had left the home clinic to clear his mind.

"I understand, Miss…but everyone in my house depends on me…I need the job I have…"

Candy felt torn. On one hand, she understood the youth's situation very well…hadn't she gone through a similar dilemma recently when she lost her job at St. Joan's? On the other hand, if the young man ended up not being able to help the household as a result of illness or death, what would happen then? There is where she saw Dr. Martin's point. One way or another, one could forge ahead…only death was final.

"Very well, young man, I am done. Go ahead and hold up your arm folded like that for a few minutes so that you don't bleed….press down a bit on the cotton ball" she indicated. "Please, reconsider Dr. Martin's recommendation…it would be harder on your loved ones if you become very sick…when Dr. Martin finishes with the analysis we will let you know what the findings are, alright?" she said, pleasantly.

"Yes, Miss…thank you…" he said, gratefully, although his voice was somewhat sad. He did not know what he was going to do and he was worried about the initial diagnosis that Dr. Martin had given him.

Candy watched him leave; then she cleaned all the examination areas. She put everything back in its place. Even though the clinic was quite modest, she took great pride in keeping everything very clean and organized. Dr. Martin wasn't as neat as she liked, but he was grateful for her for all her extra effort to make the place more warm and inviting. He had noticed that since she was there he was getting more patients, especially mothers with young children. There was no doubt there was now a woman's touch that honored the locale's name, The Happy Clinic.

Finished with her post-exam duties, Candy started to prepare the blood sample for Dr. Martin. She was about to let him know it was ready when she heard him yell, "Candy! Come quick! Come quick with the litter! And bring some bandages! Quick! &$ it sure is raining cats and dogs on me today…Christ, I need a drink!"

Candy snapped into action, took the litter from its position behind the door and ran as quickly as she could from the home clinic to where Dr. Martin was standing. "What's happened that Dr. Martin used that language?" she asked, puzzled.

The early afternoon Chicago sunlight temporarily blinded her. When it passed, she saw Dr. Martin huddled over a body, trying to stop a hemorrhage.

"Oh, Dr. Martin…my goodness…" she cried as she reached the surgeon and helping him stop the bleeding. She knew she was better with bandaging patients, he had said so himself when they dressed Albert's wounds after the lion attack.

"I'm telling you Miss Candy, we are living in barbaric times here in Chicago…I was trying to clear my mind from that sob episode back there with our kidney kid when I saw a car throw this poor bastard out…just look at him! As if an entire gang dropped a ton of bricks on him…Quickly…yes, that way….bind him tight…we are going to have to operate the knife wound immediately…" Dr. Martin's soliloquy was turning more agitated as he kept speaking.

Candy, who was focused on her job, had not even noticed the face of the young man who was laying in front of her, unconscious. "He's all bandaged up…I think we can move him now…" she said, with steely tranquility.

"Very well…we can now move him like God intended…who knows what got disturbed after being thrown from a moving automobile…can you believe that, from a moving automobile? Very well, support him there, I will move him…" he indicated where he wanted her to hold the patient, from underneath his armpits.

Candy did as indicated and Dr. Martin started to move the body from the lower end onto the litter. Candy looked down into the patient's face to say something comforting, even if he couldn't hear her. It was then when she felt that the whole inside of her came crashing down with a sickening thud and the sky collapsed on top of her.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE!"

"Candy…what's the matter?" asked Dr. Martin, surprised at her reaction. He finished moving the patient. "Hurry, we have to operate him immediately or this poor bastard is going to die on us!"

Candy was crying silently. _Oh, dear Lord, this cannot be…this cannot be! _Scared, confused, brokenhearted, she picked up the other side of the litter. Between her and Dr. Martin they took the patient inside.

"Prepare for surgery, immediately!" he ordered. Something had disturbed her, of that he was sure. He had to keep her focused on the task at hand…although he started to notice how she was moving, as if in a trance, doing everything that was necessary to operate.

"I'll prepare the patient…" he told her. He washed his hands quickly in the tub of sterilized water that they had. He looked over the young man again, and started to strip his clothes off, using scissors when necessary. It was obvious this person had not changed his clothes in a very long time…he had the characteristic reek of a hardened transient. He showed some signs of rapid weight loss. The smell of cheap alcohol was coming through his pores. He was curious about a type of pouch around the young man's torso. It was somewhat torn in the place where the knife had gone in; consequently it was soaked in blood. Dr. Martin noted that perhaps this had protected him during the attack and it served as a type of bandage afterwards. He took this item off and left it aside. The patient was severely beaten up, dirty. His hair was tied back in a sad pony tail and showed signs of not having been shampooed in some time, it was terribly greasy and matted. He had a beard of a couple of month's growth. The patient was very handsome of face and build. He had several blows to his face…he noted that some of them were more recent than others and evidenced by the state of discoloration and swelling. What worried him the most, however, was the open wound on the left side of torso.

Candy left a tub with warm water so that Dr. Martin could wash the area that was to be operated on, while she continued to prepare all the instruments, bandages, swabs, and disposal containers they were going to use. She prepared the simple bed that would be the 'operating theatre'. During the entire time, tears streamed down her face. She felt that the fates finally were about to destroy what little optimism she had left in life, that time had stopped and that God was about to forsake her.

"I am ready to transfer the patient" she said, in a monotonous voice, forcing herself to talk that way so that she would not lose her last shreds of sanity.

"Ready…one, two, three!...you're small but strong Candy, did you know that?" Dr. Martin praised as they transferred the patient to the bed. Candy just nodded and they covered the young man's body up with clean sheets, leaving only the area to operate exposed.

"Very well, let him inhale the chloroform…" he indicated. Candy took the cotton ball that she soaked with the liquid and she put it underneath Terry's nose. For the patient was none other than Terrence G. Grandchester. "It's for your good, Terry…" she said quietly. The patient twitched and reacted a bit…she didn't know if it was because of her voice or his body's reaction to the chloroform, a normal reaction with any patient succumbing to the anesthetic's effects.

"Candy…do you know this patient?" asked Dr. Martin, astounded. He thought it was strange the way she had reacted when she had seen the patient's face outside. She generally was so calm and collected with the patients, radiating trust and warmth.

She did not answer…a few minutes passed. She made a small test to make sure the subject was out. "I think he's down…" she indicated quietly.

Dr. Martin met his nurse's eyes and he understood immediately. He did not ask any further questions. "Let's start, then…swab, tongs…."

The operation lasted a little over an hour, the longest sixty minutes of Candy's life. Finally, Dr. Martin stitched up the wound.

"Very well, Candy…you can finish cleaning him up. I don't know if we made it in time, the next 48 hours are going to be crucial…he is going to need round the clock care. I am pretty sure his body is going to break out in a high fever at any minute…he runs the risk of dehydrating himself, as well as the risk of contracting tetanus in the next two weeks. I think he lost a lot of blood…I am going to analyze a sample so that I can determine what his type is, because I am going to have to give him a transfusion…Candy, are you listening?"

"Yes, Doctor…" Candy mused. Her sight was blank, hovering over the patient. She was praying silently….she had barely heard what he had told her.

"Don't forget, I am the best Doctor in Chicago…I am not going to let him go that way…" he said, trying to cheer her up. "Now go and take care of him…after the analysis I am going to go get Albert, is that alright?"

"Yes, Dr. Martin…thank you…" she murmured.

As if in a dream, Candy started to clean Terry. Everything seemed to go by slowly. Under other circumstances she would have been terribly embarrassed to see Terry bare and exposed in such a manner, but now she had to help him and there was no place for awkwardness.

"Terry! My magnificent Romeo, my commanding King of France, my charismatic actor, my charming chevalier, my impertinent and stuck up aristocrat, my dear and sweet Terry…the man I love..." she said to herself quietly, saddened to see how he lain there so defenseless, so vanquished. When she finished, and just as she had learned in nursing school, she changed the sheets that had been soiled during the operation without disturbing the patient. This task completed, she tenderly undid his ponytail and gave him a dry bath on his scalp and hair so that he would not be so dirty. With the same attention she cleaned his face, his beard, his teeth, his hands and his feet. She was taken aback with the strong smell of alcohol that his body emanated. Candy felt her eyes tear up again. She remembered that night in St. Paul's, when Terry arrived at her room by accident after that brawl in the pub…but he did not smell the way he did now. It was as if Terry was pickling himself in alcohol.

"Oh Terry…what have we done…what have I done to you?" she thought, miserable. She caressed his brow sadly, her heart wincing at seeing how bruised and battered he was. Even in his sorry state, Terry was still her Terry.

"Thank God, he's type AB." Candy heard Dr. Martin say. "We can give him a universal transfusion…good thing that Dr. Roger Lee in Massachusetts just found this out a few months ago, and that I keep up with my medical journals."

"Dr. Martin…my blood type is A…please, I want to give it to him…" she offered without hesitation.

"Candy, it is quite possible that I have to use more than yours…I can't leave you too weak…you won't be able to take care of him…let me go find Albert, he can help…I will be right back…stay here…" he ordered.

Candy nodded and Dr. Martin put on his overcoat and his homburg and left. Evening was starting to fall. "Albert will be home soon, preparing dinner for us." she thought, "I forgot to ask Dr. Martin to have Albert bring a change of clothes for Terry."

She started to go through Terry's effects. She saw the book of Robert Frost poems, which was heavily worn…it was obvious that the owner had read it frequently. She was surprised to see that Terry did not have a pack or sack with a clothes or the like. Was Terry wandering around, just waiting for the earth to swallow him? She didn't know whether or not to throw the old clothes out…they were totally destroyed and filthy.

Candy decided to keep them, it was better if Terry decided what he wanted to do with them. She was drawn to the pouch with a zipper that was stained with blood, torn from the knifing and from Dr. Martin's removal. She opened it and she started to weep immediately, feeling how her whole soul cried out. There was only a bit of money, the letters that she recognized were the ones she had sent him during their correspondence; and the harmonica that she had given him in College, in exchange for giving up smoking.

She wept sadly for a while; then she became ashamed of herself. "Am I going to weep and not tend to him? NO!" she declared. "I can cry all I want later, a lot later…" she commanded herself. She took his temperature and confirmed her suspicions…he was starting to burn with a high fever. She sat him up slightly, enough so that he could drink water and gave him an oral analgesic. She laid him down again and started with cold compresses, changing them as soon as they felt warm. She was so intent on her work that she did not hear Albert's voice behind her, calling her name.

"Candy…Good Heavens!" Albert said, taken aback at who the patient was. Dr. Martin had only said "Come! Come quick! We've got a patient whom I think is the one that makes our favorite nurse suffer…and he's in a bad way!" Albert had thought that Dr. Martin was wrong or had no idea what he was talking about…besides, Dr. Martin didn't know Terry or what he looked like…but Albert knew, and his eyes did not lie. By some strange coincidence, there was Terrence G. Grandchester, right before his eyes!

"Oh Albert! I thought I had suffered enough already, but nothing prepared me for this!" she lamented, falling into the arms that had always been there for her in the times of her greatest need.

"Candy…you have to be strong for you, and for him..." Albert said, still stunned with the most recent turn of events in her life. "Calm down, little one…you'll see how Terry pulls through this…" Albert warmly embraced her. "Now, go take care of him, and I will do everything I can to help you."

"Since you are here, Albert, I need to give the patient a transfusion…please sit over here…Candy…how is the patient…Terry's the name?" Dr. Martin showed Albert where he wanted him to sit. Albert felt a little strange, not being the patient this time. His head was spinning around. "I have barely regained my memory and now this has happened…what to do? This can't be mere chance…it has to be something more…the same way it was with me…"

"Yes, Dr. Martin, his name is Terrence Grandchester…but…we call him Terry…" she said, her voice devoted, while she changed compresses, "He already has a fever…I've given him the analgesic and now I am applying the cold compresses."

"Very good Candy, continue with that…now Albert, I am going to set up the transfusion, is that okay? First him, then you."

Albert nodded and left near Candy a bag with clean clothes that he had brought. He had the feeling that the patient was going to need a change of clothes. Candy saw that and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Albert, you are the best…Terry needs it…" she said gratefully. Albert smiled at her warmly in support and sat where Dr. Martin had indicated. Dr. Martin expertly set everything up and the transfusion got underway in no time.

Silence dominated the home clinic, the occupants lost in their own thoughts. Candy was terribly worried and prayerful, tending her patient; Albert wondering about what would come next; Dr. Martin was analyzing the young meatpacker's blood. This also included Terry, who was still unconscious. His sedated mind was wandering between the May Festival and the stolen kiss on Pretend Pony's Hill, the summer in Scotland, Candy's cries when they were separated in St. Paul's, Candy's cry in the crowd after his King Lear performance, Candy running behind the departing train and the sad goodbye in New York. At that moment, he saw himself crying while he held onto her by the waist. What he did not know was that he really started crying and the monologue he had in his head at the time was now being said out loud for all to hear: "Candy, my love, please don't go…please don't go….I want to marry you, not Suzanne…I love you! I need you in my life, I don't want to be without you any more…I've wanted you with me since I left St. Paul's…Candy…I need you now more than ever!" It was a whimper, sad and heart wrenching.

Candy had stopped cold when she started hearing him, and even if she didn't say anything, sad liquid salt rolled down her cheeks again. Albert was stunned to hear Terry's admission. Dr. Martin discreetly pretended he was more interested in the blood work he was doing, but inside he was deeply moved.

Candy regained her composure, leaned over into Terry's ear and whispered, "Terry! Your Lady Freckles, butterfingers nurse is here, and is going to take care of you…just like you wanted to, remember? And I want you to know…I love you too. Now I need you to get better so that you can pester me with a new nickname, alright?" She tenderly wiped his tears with her fingertips, gave him a light kiss on his forehead and changed his compress. With this act, the patient immediately calmed down again.

"This cannot continue this way…" Albert thought as he saw them, growing more determined at every minute. "It is obvious Terry was going through a living hell since they separated…a hell so awful that he completely abandoned himself….there is no honor debt here, Terry has to break that up. There are other ways to help that young lady out, but Terry's soul isn't a prize…it is obvious whom he loves. That being said, I need to talk to George tomorrow…we are going to make an anonymous donation to Dr. Martin…God knows how he pulled this operation off with the sparse equipment he has!"

Terry heard birds singing, something that he had not enjoyed in a very long time. He felt pains all over his body, especially on his left side, where it was more acute. It was the first time he did not feel drunk, even though his head spun a bit. _Where am I_? he wondered. Suddenly he heard her voice, the only voice that moved him. _Am I dreaming? Did I die and reach Heaven? The last thing I remember, barely remember, was a fight and a sharp plunge…after that…nothing….just her voice…Candy…CANDY!_

"Terry? Please, don't move…"

Terry slowly opened his eyes. He had to be in Heaven or in one of his dreams, because he knew his eyes were deceiving him. There, observing him, were a pair of emeralds, whose owner gave them a special glow and life of their own. His deep blue eyes regarded her, slowly, without saying anything. He thought if he said something, the vision in front of him would vanish.

"Terry…how do you feel? It has been 3 days since you arrived here…" she asked, anxiously.

"Candy? Is it really you…or is it my cruel mind, playing tricks with me?"

Candy sat down next to him, took his right hand and placed it on her cheek. "It is really me, Terry…check for yourself…" she offered.

He feebly started to trace her facial features, stopping at the tip of her nose. "Are you going to defend you nose, too?" he asked softly, recalling the interchange they had during their first meeting on the Mauretania.

"Of course! You know I'm proud of it…" she responded, melancholy.

"And I am proud of you…which is more than you can say of me…" he said, affected and sad.

"Terry…please, don't say that. Thank God you are over the worst…we thought you weren't going to make it…whoever gave you the knifing didn't manage to do a very good job or what you were wearing stopped the blade from doing worse damage…because if it would have reached one of your vital organs, you would have been done for…you have lost a lot of blood…did you know you are Albert's blood brother now? I gave you some, but who wants to be your blood sister…" she explained, trying to sound light hearted to alleviate his somber mood.

Terry gratefully looked at her, lovingly gazing at her with his eyes. She could not sustain it. "I didn't know that the blood of a simius tarzana freckles mixed well with that of a homo sapiens romeo rex frankus" he said, feeling droll for the first time in months. Without knowing, he started laughing and this brought on a sharp pain, which Candy noticed immediately.

"But I'm such a dolt…you can't laugh Terry…please…let's leave the joking around for now and forgive me, will you? We're even afraid to move you, although we are trying to see if we move you to a sanatorium or…"

"Or what?" he asked, curious.

"Or to the apartment I share with Albert…but Dr. Martin wants to make sure that your wound is healed up enough in order to move you…he's afraid it can be bothered if we do it too soon…"

"So I guess I am in Chicago?"

"Yes…don't you remember?" she asked, surprised.

Terry looked away from her, awfully humiliated that Candy knew or was about to find out what had happened to him since she saw him last. "No."

"Terry…why don't you look at me?" she implored.

"Because I have failed, Candy…I have not fulfilled any of the promises I made to you since I left St. Paul's...I'm a total failure…" Candy saw that he was about to burst out crying, and she reacted. "Terry, please…don't think about that now…we can talk about it later…when you are better…I…I promise you that I will take care of you…I haven't left your side since you got here…deal?" she said, taking his hand and shaking it. She was worried, since she knew that he did not shed tears easily. In fact, she had only seen him do it twice, once when they met, and once when they had said goodbye. She realized that if he was about to do it again, in front of her, his mental state was fragile.

Terry felt better when she had taken his hand and was able to hold back the tears. Only she could make him happy and move him in such a way. "Alright, my Lady Freckles…" he agreed. The _my _made her feel special. They stayed holding hands for a while, as if their selves had an unquenchable thirst for the other's contact.


	4. Chapter 2

**- Chapter 2 -**

Albert was having a secret reunion with George Johnson. George was relieved that Albert had finally surfaced, alive and well. It was the happiest day of his life. It was also the happiest day of Elroy's life too, even thought she tried to remain stoic and impervious when she was told the news.

They were seated in Albert's private office located on the top floor of the Andley, Inc. home office. The Andley empire was vast and diversified, a conglomerate that was composed of individual corporations in the shipping, mining, railroad, real estate, banking and food industries. Their peers included the Carnegies, the Morgans, the Astors, the Rockefellers, and the Guggenheims. Starting with William's father and much to the chagrin of Elroy, the Leegans and other relatives, a quarter of the profits of the corporation were funneled into charity and philanthropy works…and in keeping with his father's style, William also kept these vast donations unpublished. Ostentation and self-promotion was not their style. The Andley's also held large or majority interests in public companies, such as newly founded Ford Motor and General Electric companies; though Andley, Inc. was private and shares bequeathed or granted given to family members only. However, there was only one majority owner, and one man with the absolute power to run the empire, one man who held the reins and the keys, one man whose word overrode anybody else's. And that man was William Albert Andley.

From a young age, Albert had known the tremendous responsibility that was going to be saddled on his shoulders as soon as he was of age. After Rosemary's passing, he had declared his intention to Elroy and George of seeing some of the world and doing as he pleased before assuming the leadership of the family and the businesses. Elroy was horrified, she wanted nothing to do with this foolishness, she had said. "You know what your duty is William, and you must not shirk to go out on larks that are a waste of time!"

But George had intervened, saying, "He will become a better manager if he is allowed to see a bit of the world and to realize how his wealth and power can be a blessing…" Elroy, despite not fully liking George, since he had been a foster child of her brother's, thought that George had a point and had acceded. What she had not grasped was the secret message George had imbedded in that pronouncement. "You see, young Master William…" George told Albert later, "you probably think of your responsibility and your wealth as a curse, a duty that you would rather do without…but consider this…your power and wealth can be used to change people's lives in a positive way…your companies employ hundreds of people, allowing them to feel fulfilled and raise families…and by works of charity, by philanthropy…the Andley family's generosity can change thousands of lives…or even if it changes one, as it was with me…then you would have made a lasting impact on the world…"

That had been a revelation to Albert, who then viewed his position in an entire new light. That went more hand in hand with his own nature and temperament.

"Well, know you know the whole story…" Albert concluded his tale of the last hours of Terry's ordeal to George "before Terry reappeared I was ready to leave Candy, because I suspect she is having some problems with the apartment landlady…but now with Terry's situation, I don't know what we are going to do. He's got nowhere to go and not a penny to his name…and of course, Candy wants to take care of him personally."

George started to observe, "Well, this is going to be a hard one to handle…which is ironic, any of the Andley mansions in Chicago can be used…but…".

"I know…there are a few things to consider: First, that she would accept the help, and of which I am positive that she won't; and second, even if she did accept, Elroy is going to say no…" Albert mused, tapping his right index finger against his right cheekbone.

"Perhaps it is time that you present yourself before Candy as whom you really are…you would solve a few open ends at once." George suggested.

They both partook of the tea service that had been brought up by the office valet.

"Quite so…although it remains to be seen how Candy and Terry decide what to do next. I was convinced that they had taken the right decision, a decision I probably would have taken, with the Suzanne Marlowe incident…but having seen with my own eyes what has happened to Terry, I no longer believe in that. George, please contact our people in New York and have them discreetly find out what's become of her. I cannot believe that these people, after all that has transpired, insist on marriage. It is absurd. There is no moral or gentlemen's code that says that a man has to put himself in such a state for someone that he does not love. Besides, there have been plenty of advances with prosthetics, I believe Columbia hospital in New York has done much to advance the field…" Albert's quick mind was going to many destinations at once at the same time.

"Very well, William…but.." George demurred.

"Yes…back to the situation at hand. I have to think this through, George…if this is the catalytic event for me to present myself or…"

"Or?"

"Or perhaps you, in the name of the "Great Uncle William", you offer to Miss Candy a new apartment with three bedrooms…at least we can keep it out of sight of the other Andley family members and I could still help Candy out with the cooking and clearing…" Albert thought that this was a great idea…to have been able to live with Candy thus had been the happiest time of his life and he was loathe to give it up.

"Sir William…do you really think she is going to accept? We both know that she "quit" being an Andley. And if she does accept, is it really necessary for you to do housework? Isn't it a better idea to hire some help?" George always admired Albert's down to earth attitude. He knew it was one way Albert tried to maintain himself grounded and to allow a bit of normalcy in his life.

"Come now, George…you know me far too well." It was the first time Albert had smiled all afternoon.

"Most times I believe I do, although at times you do astound me, William…on second thought, perhaps there will always be the problem of appearances if you do not present yourself to her as who you really are…imagine, Sir: she's an unmarried underage woman, living with two men, one of them her one time sweetheart and possible husband under other circumstances, the other an 'unknown' amnesic who was/is her patient and is passing himself off as her brother…" George said.

"hmmmm….I guess if I really come clean as her adopter, everything will be taken care of, eh?" Albert hedged.

"Not only that, if she knows you are William Albert Andley, she would probably desist not wanting to be an Andley…"

"Very well…let me think about it one more day, George…let's move on to something else…I am very satisfied with the decisions that have been made in my absence with the companies. You are invaluable George, and I do not know what I would do without you…not even in Harvard_1_ did I receive the level of experience and education you have provided me…" Albert praised heartily.

George was very touched with the commendation from the only person he considered his family and for whom he was willing to give his life for. "William…Albert…you know that you are my only family and that your well being is my priority. I was so worried about you! But I do have a question…in regards to young Master Grandchester…" George was still flabbergasted that the young, haughty aristocrat, The Duke of Grandchester's eldest son, who had so offend Candy on the Mauretania, was William Albert's friend, and moreover, was Candy's love.

"Yes, George?"

"Should we notify the Duke?" George inquired.

Albert stood up and went towards the large window in his office. The Andley, Inc. Headquarters was located on Michigan Avenue in Chicago, in the area known as the Magnificent Mile. From there, he could view Lake Michigan without any obstruction. His gaze was lost there, in the infinite stretch of the lake, while he pondered Terry's situation.

"That is a touchy subject, George. When I was in London, he let me know, in his own way of course, since he is quite a reserved and brooding chap; that he did not get along with his father. I daresay Candy would know more about this. I figure that if he's here working as an actor and not in England doing his father's will, that means that all is not well between them. But, to be honest, that's just my own speculation. I have to admit I am not sure and to be frank, I don't dare contact the Duke's counsel or the Duke himself without Terry's knowledge….in any case, ask our agents in London to find out if the Duke is searching for his son or not." Albert finally responded.

"As you wish, William…"

* * *

It was Terry's third evening in the home clinic. He was resting and Candy was helping Albert set the table for dinner. Candy had Terry on a liquid diet, so Albert had cooked up another of his wonderful soups.

Terry took some time to observe the place where he was. It was a home clinic, towards the rear was Dr. Martin's living space. Everything was very humble, but impeccably kept, despite the structure's ramshackle condition. He noted that the furniture was a mix of different styles; no doubt it had been donated or was second hand. There was the bed where he was laying down on, an exam table, several cabinets with medical supplies and medicines, a desk, a file cabinet, several chairs and a small round table. Sometimes it looked more like a family's front parlor than a clinic, save for the various medical posters displayed. There were also several jugs with wildflowers that cheered up the place considerably. "That is her touch…" he noted. He took up "A Boy's Will" and started turning pages. Even though he knew all of them by heart, there was always something comforting about going over a beloved book. Suddenly, he saw over the top edge her eyes gazing at him.

"Terry, I didn't know that you read poetry…I thought you were only into Shakespeare." she said, gently taking the book from him. He could never tire of looking at her.

Terry smiled fondly at her. "So now you know…I am a bag of surprises…I've always loved poetry…besides I had the honor of meeting Robert personally…sometimes we would meet in the same pub…now that I remember…I think Albert also met him…right Albert?" Terry called out.

"Yes….eh?" Albert asked. He had not been paying attention to Candy and Terry's discussion. The soup was almost ready and he gave it one last stir.

"Don't you remember Frosty?"

"Frosty?" Albert was trying to jag his memory.

"Frosty…Bob Frosty…"

"Oh! You mean Robert Frost?" Albert replied, finally figuring out who Terry was talking about. Robert Frost was an American who had just moved to London in 1912 and had started publishing poetry in 1913. He was very jovial and he and Terry would spend hours discussing Shakespeare, prose and verse. Albert, who did not have Terry's and Robert's gift of presenting poetry but loved to read literature, was more than happy to listen to them go on for hours.

"Terry, you have the worst habit of giving nicknames to everyone you run into!" Candy scolded, her eyes disagreeing with his.

Terry smiled, since he did not dare laugh out loud due to his healing wound. "Come now, Candy, don't get mad with me…our language is so adjective rich, it would be shame not to use them…isn't Robert a genius?" he said to Albert.

"Of course…how could I forget…especially how he describes mother nature and man's nature…" Albert replied. Robert Frost was a kindred spirit to him.

"Are we just going to sit around and talk about poetry or is someone going to recite something? How about you, Grandchester, aren't you the most likely candidate?" Dr. Martin said, entering the discussion, busy with one of his wire puzzles. Candy laughed inside…that was Dr. Martin's way of saying that he wanted to see Terry in action.

Terry looked at Candy affectionately. She was flipping through the poetry book. "Why don't you read us one, Candy?" he asked lovingly. Terry had a deep yearning to hear her voice.

"Oh…me, read poetry? I'm terrible…and I usually don't understand them…" she excused.

"That's because you had terrible teachers…" he started.

"Well, then, blame the nuns at St. Paul's…" she came back.

"Blame them for that and other things as well…why don't you choose one, read it for us and then I will help you understand it…is that alright? What do you think Albert, Dr. Martin?" Terry asked.

"It would be nice to while away dinner." Albert said.

"Very well, very well!" Candy sighed, feeling pressured. She started turning pages, trying to find one to read. She finally found one that didn't seem too long. She cleared her voice and started reading nervously.

"NowIoutwalkingtheworlddesertandmy…"

Terry stopped her. "Whoa! Wait up Candy! Please read the title and remind us who wrote the piece…and when you read, used the grammatical construction to help you make the pauses…read it slowly…" he said, his voice breaking. Candy thought his throat was parched. "Here, have a drink of water…you are a bit dehydrated…" she said, always taking care of him.

Terry did as she asked, grateful….but it was not that his throat was dry.

Satisfied that Terry had a drink of water, Candy started to read again, trying to keep in mind what Terry had suggested.

_Away, By Robert Frost_

_Now I out walking  
The world desert,  
And my shoe and my stocking  
Do me no hurt. _

I leave behind  
Good friends in town.  
Let them get well-wined  
And go lie down.

Don't think I leave  
For the outer dark  
Like Adam and Eve  
Put out of the Park

Forget the myth  
There is no one I  
Am put out with  
Or put out by.

Unless I'm wrong  
I but obey  
The urge of a song:  
"I'm — bound-away!"

And I may return  
If dissatisfied

_With what I learn  
From having died"_

"Very well, Candy, very nice…" Terry said, still surprised that of all the ones in the book, she had chosen the one, the very one he loved the most and that gave him hurtful pangs every time he thought about it. He left this thought aside and asked her, "Now tell me, and don't think about it too much, what is the first thing that comes to your mind about this poem?"

"Hmm….well, we are talking about someone who is saying goodbye because they are going on a long journey…" she mused.

"Yes, and why are they going on a journey?"

"Ehhhh….mmmmmm …." She wondered out loud. She didn't have a clue.

"Let me help you…is there someone else coming along?"

"No…the person is going alone…see, here it says that all the friends are left behind…" she said.

"And why is the person going alone?"

"mmmmm….."

"what's the motive?" Terry prodded.

"no…there is no motive…but…" Candy stopped.

"but what?"

"…the person is leaving, going away, because of something, because…" Candy read the lines over. Suddenly, she realized "Oh! This person is suffering! Living in such loneliness that even the entire world is nothing but a desert, nothing can quench his parched soul…he's looking for the only thing that will alleviate it, that is why he is going on a journey, but…but for him it is as if he walking dead!". Candy was very satisfied with herself and looked at Terry, seeking his approval. But when her eyes met his, she saddened right away. True, he was proudly looking at her, but there was a profound wretchedness there, as if Candy had peered into his deepest feelings. He didn't have to say it, because as it was with them, she could just tell by looking at him.

"What a lovely poem, eh? Could you possibly pick something more depressing, Candy? Didn't you say that this Frosty fellow elevates nature?" Dr. Martin chided, taking another piece of bread.

Terry snapped out of his doldrums and patted Candy's hand so that she would not feel distressed. As usual, he switched his moods immediately. "You see Candy, Dr. Martin doesn't remember the poet's given name but has no trouble remembering his nickname…Don't worry, Dr. Martin, you'll soon see why Albert and I speak so highly of him." Terry said. Candy felt better to see Terry cheered up. It never ceased to amaze her how Terry could change moods so quickly.

Terry announced, "Let me recite a poem more appropriate to our season."

"Recite? What, you are not going to read it?" asked Dr. Martin, incredulous.

"No way, Dr. Martin, Terry knows many things by heart…I've heard him so many times…" Albert said, helping himself to more of his savory soup.

Candy turned to look at Albert "Really?" She didn't say it because she doubted Terry's capacity for such things, she already knew what he was capable of. She said it because Albert had enjoyed it many more times than she had.

"Candy, who do you think I am? A good actor has to know many things by heart…" Terry said.

Candy didn't know what to do; Terry's stare was making her shudder nervously. "I…I guess so…let me go get dinner for you…" she offered.

Terry sat up a bit, took another drink of water and started. "We are in spring, a beautiful time of year, a time when the Earth clothes itself in green pastures again, adorning itself with flowers as a lady would with beautiful gems. Everything is fresh, everything is new, the air caresses us with warm kisses and baptizes us with celestial showers, renewing everything in sight…Spring! A time for love, a time for hope, and with great pleasure and honor I will recite for you A Prayer in Spring, by Robert Frost."

Upon hearing Terry's voice with the first words, Candy, Albert and Dr. Martin stood still, in awe. Even though he was weak and was speaking from a semi reclined pose, his forceful voice, his English accent with deep velvety tones, his feeling and the clarity of his enunciation had cast a spell on them. Dr. Martin, who had never heard him, understood immediately why the young man had become so famous in such a short amount of time. Albert, who had already heard him many times, never ceased to be amazed by Terry's transformation when he assumed his actor's role. And Candy, for whom the voice was so beloved, Candy could feel her skin goose bump and she shivered slightly. She remembered when she saw him as the King of France in King Lear and how proud she felt. Even though he was convalescing from a knife wound, that he still wasn't fully well and that he looked disheveled, Terry still commanded a presence, a presence that was being projected in its entire splendor. He was no longer the insolent youth she had met in St. Paul's; he was a man, a man fully in charge of his gifts.

_A Prayer in Spring, by Robert Frost_

"_OH, give us pleasure in the flowers to-day; _

_And give us not to think so far away_

_As the uncertain harvest; keep us here_

_All simply in the springing of the year_

_Oh, give us pleasure in the orchard white,_

_Like nothing else by day, like ghosts by night;_

_And make us happy in the happy bees,_

_The swarm dilating round the perfect trees._

_And make us happy in the darting bird_

_That suddenly above the bees is heard_

_The meteor that thrusts in with needle bill,_

_And off a blossom in mid air stands still._

_For this is love and nothing else is, Love,_

_The which it is reserved for God above_

_To sanctify to what far ends He will_

_But which it only needs that we fulfill…" _

* * *

Eleanor Baker was desperate. She did not know what was the cause or the reason for her son's disappearance. She just had the slight suspicion that some sort of crisis in his personal life had come about in the aftermath of Suzanne's accident. The few times that they had exchanged words since he had returned from London were mere pleasantries and always furtive. She could not believe what she read in the papers, about him and Suzanne. No. That girl, Suzanne, whom she knew about since they moved in the same theatrical circle, could not be anything more than a colleague. She knew perfectly well that her son loved Candy, even when he had never told his mother. The way he looked at when Candy chanced upon them in Scotland and her maternal instinct told her so. In all this mess there was something that she did not understand, and that was what she was positive had to do with her son's disappearance. She was sure of that.

Eleanor had retained the services of a private investigator to try and find Terry, because she had the dreadful feeling that her son was in danger and wasn't well. The days seemed to go by so slow, not knowing. She was willing to block out her schedule which was full of rehearsals, plays and social gatherings in order to find him. But the days had turned into weeks and the weeks had turned into a couple of months.

"Oh, my son, where are you? Where?" she murmured. She was in her sitting room in the master bedroom of her house, wondering where Terry could have gone to. As it was with the rest of her house, it was decorated in the nascent Art Deco style.

"Madame…" her maid, Tinette announced discreetly "Mr. Watson is here to see you."

Eleanor immediately stood up. Watson was the man she had contracted with to find Terry. "I shall see him at once, please see him to the study…" she said. Tinette assented and carried out her mistress' orders.

Eleanor Baker, who despite being closer to 40 than to the 25 years she appeared to have, got ready and went to speak with Watson.

"Madame Baker…" Watson greeted the famous actress very cordially. He was a good looking and well dressed man belied his years as a hardened homicide detective of the NYPD. He was retired but still took private investigator jobs for certain people, generally those with the means and looking for discretion.

"Watson…I trust that you have some news…" she said, trying to keep her voice level. She yearned to hear something positive.

"Well, we are not sure, Madame…but we believe that Terrence Grandchester is in Chicago and has been for the last few days…he has not moved on from there."

"Chicago? Why Chicago?" Eleanor asked. She did not know Candy lived there. "The only thing about Chicago is that his company presented a benefit of King Lear there, about a year and a half ago…he was only there for a couple of days" she said.

"Who knows, Madame, why Chicago and not another city. The railroad agent was positive he purchased a one way ticket. He also said that the young man was…how can I put it to you…was in a very liquor induced state."

"Are you certain?" Eleanor saddened at this but she maintained her stoic, dignified face.

"Very…" Watson assured.

"Then we leave for Chicago immediately. I am ready to cancel all my appointments at a moments notice…Terrence is my priority right now…" Eleanor declared. Watson had her complete trust.

"Of course, Madame, as you wish. I am prepared to go with you when you are ready. However, there is one other thing…"

"What other thing?" Eleanor was a bit tiffed at this; she thought Watson had told her everything he had to say.

"Aren't you going to notify Miss Marlowe? The papers say she is Terrence Grandchester's fiancée." Watson did not know what the relationship with Eleanor and Terrence was. There was a rumour in the theatre circles that she was in fact the mother of the young actor, but Watson had never been able to confirm that. Part of his work as an investigator was to find out everything about everybody involved in a case he took. He did not have to look very deep to find a lot of information about Suzanne Marlowe.

"No...I assure you that if she really is Terrence's fiancée, I do not wish to raise false hopes for her. Nobody has to know what I am about to do. Is that clear?" Eleanor said, firmly.

"Yes Madame, it is clear. Very clear."

* * *

It was the fourth day. Terry had been able to forget what troubled him in New York; and it was thanks to her. Now that she was there with him, his depression and desperation had left. For the time being, he didn't want to have to think about what had happened and what was to come. He was totally happy with the day by day and how wonderful it was to be with her.

She devotedly watched over him. For the last few days, she tried to rest or sleep when he was doing the same. Sometimes, in her vigil, she prayed the rosary, dedicating her prayers to Terry, to Stear, to Suzanne, to Albert, everyone at Pony's Home, and for herself…she wanted to be able to draw strength and resolve every day. She found a lot of comfort in praying, it helped her mediate and it took her to an ethereal plane of tranquility.

Terry was still immobilized and Dr. Martin had to share his home clinic with them. Albert had been very involved as well, bringing or cooking food and telling stories of his various trips to pass the time in the evenings. Sometimes Terry drowsily would enjoy listening to Albert's tales. At times, when Candy wasn't noticing, he would hear her praying her rosary and he also found it strangely calming for him. His soul would follow along with her whispered prayers and the mute banging of the beads. He, who had never been religious, had to admit that Candy's earnest fervor was admirable.

Other times he would watch Candy work with Dr. Martin. It was the first time he had seen her in action and he was very proud of her. He knew right there and then that she had made the best career choice. Although, something bothered him…he thought Candy was working at St. Joan's when they broke up…what happened? Why wasn't she there anymore?

That morning the young man with the kidney problem had returned to hear the full diagnosis.

"You have a very severe infection in your kidneys…you will have to stop working for a while and go to bed rest immediately. I will prescribe the medicines you will need to take. If you don't do it, you will have kidney failure, your blood will become poisoned and you will die". Dr. Martin cut to the chase.

"But Doctor…you don't understand…I can't stop working! I have a duty with my family!"

"Do you have wax in your ears, kid? I told you that you have to put yourself first, not your duty!" Dr. Martin's voice was starting to get loud.

"Dr. Martin, can I have a word with the patient?" Candy asked.

"Sure…I am going to go out for a bit…to get some supplies…I'm sure having a lot of luck with donations these days…we need to be prepared in case we get another poor bastard like Terry in here." he said, heading towards the door. He looked over at his other patient and winked. He had been very touched to witness the deep relationship between his nurse and her beloved.

Terry waved at him and then looked over at Candy, who was with the young man. The meatpacker had started crying. "He doesn't understand…I cannot stop working…"

Candy, who didn't realize Terry's gaze upon her, put her arm around the youth's shoulder's and said "Let me tell you a story…I was working at St. Joan's hospital and I was very happy there, feeling like I was making a valuable contribution. But one day someone who does not appreciate me, who wanted to force me to do something that I wasn't going to do made sure I got thrown out of my job there and barred me from getting a job anywhere else in the Chicago area. I felt like my world was turned on its head…I had the responsibility of my apartment payments and the care of an amnesic patient under my care. What to do? What could I do? But, God willing, an opportunity showed up here at the Happy Clinic with Dr. Martin…and do you know what? I am much happier here now. I know you are asking yourself what this has to do with your diagnosis…what I want to tell you is that there is no duty that should come before you and your health. Maybe you will lose your job, but that does not mean other doors will not open for you. But if you fall deathly ill, it will be much worse for those who depend on you. Have a little faith that there is a place for you and your skills somewhere."

"Why can't Dr. Martin put it that way to me, like the way you did Miss Candy? You are an angel of God…" the young man said, heartened by her pep talk.

"Oh…Dr. Martin is a bit of a curmudgeon, but let me tell you…he is the best doctor in Chicago…" she assured him.

He bid his farewell and soon Candy and Terry were alone. Candy came over to her favorite patient and started taking his vital signs. "How do you feel today? I think you will be able to get up soon…" she said, smiling adoringly.

"Candy, the youth doesn't lie…you really are an Angel of God…a freckled simian Angel of God." Terry replied.

Candy didn't answer him, as she was more interested in taking Terry's pulse than entering into a good-natured row with him. It was running a bit fast, not uncommon for someone who had recently had surgery. She made a note of it and put the stethoscope on. "This is going to be cold…" she warned, putting the piece on Terry's chest. She couldn't help noticing again how defined his muscles were, despite his recent ailment and weight loss. The young aristocrat had grown up a bit since she saw him last.

"But your hands aren't cold…you can lay them on me all you want and wherever you want…" he whispered playfully.

"Hush, will you!" she chided, barely containing her laughter at his latest joke. Everything sounded okay with his heart. "Okay, now breathe in deeply, Terry…" she said, checking his lungs for fluid buildup.

"You know I only breathe for you, Candy…"

"Terry…stop joking around!"

"I'm not joking, Candy…" By the tone of his voice, Candy knew he wasn't.

She tried not to reply. She knew sooner or later they would have to talk about what happened back in New York and why he was now there.

She checked his wound and was very satisfied with how it was coming along. "You are healing marvelously, Terry! I think you will be able to get up soon…I will tell Dr. Martin as soon as he comes back…"

"I'm just like a bad weed…you can't get rid of me…" he joked. It had been so long for them since they had such an interchange. Candy was taking notes. He then sobered and asked, "Candy…why did you get sacked from St. Joan's? Please excuse me for asking, but I could not help but hear what you told the young man."

"Eh? Oh, it was nothing, don't worry…" Candy said, a bit panicked. She didn't want to tell Terry what was going on with Neil. Not at that moment.

"It was nothing! Didn't I hear you clearly say that not only they sacked you from there but that you got blacklisted with all the area hospitals?" Terry felt his blood starting to boil.

Candy noticed how quickly he was getting angry and she said, "Terry, I promise, I will tell you everything, but later, alright? Later, when you are ready to tell what happened since we…since…" she couldn't finish the sentence…she choked up just thinking about the time they separated on the stairs. She had been so happy since Terry's fever broke, spending all that time with him there that she had almost forgotten everything that had happened in New York.

Terry wasn't satisfied with her answer, but controlled himself. Besides, he could see the slight cloud of pain that had crossed her eyes when she choked up and he felt bad. "Very well…just because you are asking me…I always end up doing what you ask of me, Freckles…but speaking of which, didn't you say that I could get up soon?"

'Yes! I'm positive…but that doesn't mean you can go from pillar to post right away…you still have to convalesce a bit more…and for that…" she started, but then stopped.

"For that what, Candy?"

"For that you will have to spend some time in my apartment" she finished. She felt a strange sense of happiness and nervousness at the same time. She and Albert had discussed where Terry should go convalesce. Albert had decided with George to keep the status quo, he would continue as Albert, living with Candy in her apartment.

"Really, then?" Terry said, gratefully. For him, there was no better news.

Candy turned a bit serious. "Don't get too excited, dumkopf! We won't be alone…Albert will there, Poupee will be there…besides, you have to give me Suzanne's address so that…"

"NO!" exclaimed Terry with a violence that Candy had not seen in a long time. Again she chastised herself for not being more careful about what she said to Terry. Worse yet, with his anger rising again, he had made a swinging movement with his left arm, getting up.

"Terry! Stop! Please Stop!" she said throwing herself on him to stop him. She was afraid he would disturb the wound. "Please, lay down again…later on we can talk about how to let Suz…"

"I SAID NO, CANDY!" he bellowed again, inwardly furious for letting his rage get the better of him, admonishing himself for letting his ire dominate him so easily. "Augh!" he groaned, blacking out from the exertion. He fell back to the bed.

Candy immediately checked his wound. It had bled a bit, but it didn't seem like it had done anything serious. Quickly, she changed the bandages so that the wound would have a clean dressing. She had been serene all this time, but she could no longer hold back everything that was bottled up inside of her. She sat down next to him and collapsing on his right side started to cry. "Oh Terry…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…." she whimpered. She was sorry for having provoked him, sorry for having contributed to his state, sorry for still loving him…for loving him still.

Terry didn't know how much time had passed, but when he came to, he saw that Candy was crying over him. Her tears had wet the sheets and permeated through to this skin. He rebuked himself for not being able to control his impulses and for making her cry. Hesitant, he started to stroke her head, with a lot of tenderness and feeling. Candy, who had changed her hairstyle since she last saw Terry in New York, was wearing it mostly down now. For the clinic, she wore a kerchief that kept her blonde locks under control.

She stopped crying, but didn't raise her eyesight. Even though Terry thought that it wasn't neither the time nor the place to do it, he suddenly felt open and unguarded to speak.

"Candy…please forgive me. I don't know how someone like you could ever be with someone like me, I've got the worst humour this side of a Bengal Tiger. But I can say that you are the only one who can see past the walls I've had to erect to protect myself since I was a child…you are the only one who understands me, the only one who can reach me, the only one who really loves me for me. When others see a man full of character defects and complications, only you can see my humanity. Only you have been able to give my life sense and direction since you came into it….only you have been able to exhort me to be a man of good, a man who fights to get ahead and fights for his dreams…but without you Candy, I am like a ship without a rudder…I've tried to keep my promise of being happy without you, but I can't do it Candy…I can't…without you in my life, my frailties are stronger than my resolve and my dignity. I would have given anything not to find you again in this way, and believe me I am so ashamed. I've done nothing but dishonor you and dishonor the love we had…the love we have..."

When Terry was done, she raised her eyes to meet his. Hers were bloodshot from crying, his had just spilled tears. She didn't know what to say to him, because she knew Terry didn't put himself out there that easily. She knew that if she said the wrong thing, he would clam up again. She knew that Terry only got drunk if he was unhappy…and to have been continuously drunk for so long meant that he was severely unhappy. For the time being, she didn't want to talk about Suzanne either.

She considered what was that Terry needed to hear from her. She erased the sadness from her face, her eyes took on the special sparkle that was given to him only and said affectionately, "Terry…don't be ashamed, I am not ashamed of you and I never will be…you know that I love you will all your defects, which are totally obfuscated by your wonderful qualities…your passion, your strange sense of British humour, your gentleness, your sweetness, your noble spirit, your vulnerability….I ask you to forgive me, because perhaps I have been the cause of all this unhappiness…how could I blame you?"

"You can blame me for the simple fact that I let my weaknesses get the better of me…compared to you….look at you, you are so spiritually strong and I am not…"

"Terry…sometimes I don't if this strength is a blessing or a curse…why am I going to deny it, I too have suffered since I left your side and I reproach myself for it, because I should be strong. With everything that has happened, for the first time in my life I find myself second guessing if I did the right thing or not."

"Candy…" he said, feeling that her declaration was going to make him burst. He wanted to tell her to stop rebuking herself for feeling that way, but he was so attracted to her that he did not want to hold himself back. He sat up some more and looked at her. She recognized the gaze, and for a moment there were no problems, no anger, no suffering, no longing, no sad goodbyes, no Suzanne in New York. She felt a strange force pull them together and she felt the graze of his beard, his breathing, his….

"Uff! Candy, next time that I go run errands, make sure I take a list…I almost had to crack my head figuring out what we needed, and…" Dr. Martin stopped, looking at them quizzically. "What's going on?"

Candy was blushing bright red. The kiss had been interrupted just seconds before their lips had met. "Dr. Martin, I think you should check Terry out…I daresay he's ready to get up and join us in the world of the walking."

"That would be wonderful, so that I can get my place back to myself again" he said, jovially. Even thought he didn't show it, he was a dyed-in-the-wool romantic. "Let's see here" he said, looking over Terry's stitches. "Well, other than this recent blood, it does look like you are almost as good as new…good job, Candy, your Hippocratic eyes are getting better all the time." Then he said, sharply, "Did you make a sudden movement, young man?"

"Er um…yes…yes I tried to get up too quick…" Terry said, embarrassed.

"Listen to me, and listen well…in this marathon you are still a tortoise, is that clear? Don't go around thinking that it is all fun and games now…you still have to take care of yourself…if you promise to do that, you can come back in a week."

"Is that so…really?"

"Am I not a professional? Am I not talking seriously?" Dr. Martin told him, miffed.

The old Terry would have never let anybody talk to him like that, but this Terry bit his tongue and just said, "Thank you, doctor"

"Oh Terry…what fantastic news…let's surprise Albert…Dr. Martin, is it alright that I can go home early today?" Candy was so happy and glad that Terry was mostly out of the woods. She clasped her hands joyously and her face shone brightly.

"Miss Candy, just who do you think I am?"

"Why, you are the best doctor in all of Chicago!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You see that, Terry…how can I say no after this?…the man who marries her is lucky to have her and her heart" he said, smiling.

Even though Candy and Terry still had a lot of talking to do, with stolen glances they looked on with anticipation at the days to come. Now hope burned in their hearts and souls, and this because they had finally told each other the two words that they had so long waited to her from the other's lips. The two words that exhorted them to fight for the sweetest of campaigns, love.

* * *

1 Albert had just finished a few semesters at Harvard when he first met Candy. The author's own idea. 


	5. Chapter 3

**- Chapter 3 -**

Neil Leegan paced from one side to the other side of the formal sitting room of the Leegan Mansion in Chicago. He was waiting for Eliza, who was currently living with the Great Aunt Elroy in the Andley Mansion. He had sent for her, because there was something that was gnawing at him for days.

"Master Neil, Miss Eliza is here…" the butler announced.

"Neil? Where are you?" she screeched from behind him.

"Here, Eliza…good thing you came" Neil greeted, kissing his sister's hand. As always, Eliza was very well dressed, this time wearing an orange sherbet colored dress. She took her hat and gloves off and immediately made herself comfortable on the sofa.

She had noticed as of late that her brother was taking a keen interest in Candy and she didn't know whether to laugh at her brother's pathetic predicament or to gleefully be happy at the new tormenting opportunity she was going to have with Candy. She really detested Candy, who seemed to hopelessly attract all the men that came into contact with her. If her brother had sent for her, she was positive Candy had something to do with it.

"I hope you haven't called me to start talking foolishness about the Lady of the Stables who is driving you crazy…Neil, sometimes I don't know what has gotten into you or how desperate you have become to snare a woman…come to think of it, you always liked low class, cheap women…" she said snidely, as to not show her interest in the subject.

Neil kept the answer to himself because what he was going to tell Eliza was only going to confirm her pronouncement. "No, nothing of the sort, dearest sister…but everything to do with that third rate actor who's driving you all mad." His starched shirt collar suddenly felt tight.

"Pooh, ever since he decided to stay with that flat browed, crippled, sixth rate actress, I don't even know what it is that I ever saw in Terry…imagine, he went from the Lady of the Stables to a cheap Theatre Tart!" she snapped, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She served tea for them from the service Neil had asked for, and offered her brother a teacup.

"Well, that Miss Cripple, as you call her, couldn…" Neil started, accepting the teacup from her.

"Crippled and dim-witted, on top of everything! She lost her leg to save Terry's life…can you fathom that, a shrill harpy like her "saving" Terry…ladies don't go around "saving" anybody…she got what she deserved for trying to play parts that don't suit her…" Eliza interrupted, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, as I was saying, Miss Cripple couldn't hold on to your precious actor because I am sure I just saw him here in Chicago…" Neil was getting exasperated with his sister, whom as usual, never let him finish a sentence.

Eliza immediately stood up and shook Neil by the shoulders, almost tipping the teacups in the process "WHERE!" she demanded.

"I thought you weren't interested anymore…" he smirked, quite pleased with his sister's reaction.

"Don't be an ass…Terry came to see ME that is why he's in Chicago."

Neil laughed sarcastically. "Come now, sister, he never had or will have eyes for you…I am positive he came looking for her…for Candy…he was drunker that an Irishman on St. Patrick's Day…he was a total mess, with a ratty beard, his dirty hair in a ponytail, filthier than filthy and he stunk to high heaven..." he chortled, taking great pleasure in describing the appalling state he had seen in the aristocrat in.

"Neil, you must have been the one smashed out of your mind, Terry would never go around like that…" Eliza said disdainfully. As far as she could recall, Terry was always well dressed…only her cousin Archie, the Beau Brummell1 in the family, could out dress Grandchester.

"By Golly, Miss Molly! I can sure tell how you really 'know' Grandchester! Ever since boarding school he was going around carousing in all the pubs close to St. Paul's…he's a first class lush…why do you think he took such a liking to Candy, he loves the same kind of people. I am pretty sure it was him…that suave, velvety voice with English upper class tones, reciting Shakespeare ad nauseum three sheets to the wind, slamming back whisky after whisky at John Barleycorn's2 like he has a peg leg, crying out in angst, calling her name.." Neil remembered how insanely jealous he got when he heard Terry call Candy's name over and over.

"JOHN BARLEYCORN!Neil, what in heavens were you doing in one of those places?" she asked, shocked. The bar was a well known meeting place in Chicago for the Irish gangs. Whoever went there took their life into their hands.

"I don't know what is more shocking, that you know that I have been there, or that you admit to knowing of such a place…the very name, even!"

"Don't play the dullard with me, Neil…what I need to know is that where is he?" In her mind, Eliza saw herself ministering tenderly to Terry.

"Who knows, Eliza…when I worked up the nerve to get a better look at him, he had been calling out to the Lady of the Stables for a while, and some thugs told him to shut up, to which he responded by calling out to her louder, which really snapped those hooligans into action and they all lunged at him and started to pummel him and…" Neil left out the part where the Irish thugs had derisively called him a Limey3 Bastard, since they recognized his accent, and upper class at that. It didn't take much to provoke an Irish man to strike out against a Briton, especially one from the nobility.

"Neil! Didn't you help him!" Eliza couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No, I went out to find some help…" he lied.

"You are a first class yellow tail…but I already knew that…" she said, scathingly. She knew her brother was a coward. "Now, what he have to do is to find Terry…and I am the one to do it" she said, not wanting to waste another minute.

"Find Terry?" Neil was confused. He wanted to tell Eliza the story so that they could plan how to use this information to taunt Candy, not to go looking for the aristocrat that he so loathed.

"But of course, you fool…if Miss Cripple couldn't keep her hold on him, I WILL. Right this very moment, I am going to go to all the local hospitals!" she swore, tearing out of the Leegan mansion as if on a suicide mission.

* * *

For a long time, Suzanne Marlowe had been looking out of the window of the living room in the apartment she shared with her mother. They were located on the first floor and it faced the main street. Everyday, since Terry had gone, she spent hours there, waiting hopefully for the masculine figure she so yearned for. But with the inexorable passage of time and days, she was realizing that her wait was in vain. His sudden departure, leaving everything behind, the lack of communication, the weeks gone by…everything indicated to her that Terry had given up…except one thing…Candy.

"I rue the day that I found you existed…" she seethed, bitterly. "Terry was capable of leaving everything for you." Her blood boiled at the thought of them together that very minute. It was the same burning feeling she had the night of the Romeo and Juliet opening, of Terry's first starring role that Candy had traveled from Chicago to witness. That had inflamed Suzanne; she could not bear the thought of them together at last and she was willing to ruin their happiness with her death…and she had been so close to achieving that, if it weren't for her…that nosey woman. To her astonishment, Candy had left Terry so easily, something that Suzanne could never comprehend why: why did she do it? Didn't Candy love him as much as she did? How could she do it? What sort of a woman let the man she love go just like that? But her triumph was so sweet afterwards. Terry did not stop Candy from leaving, and she, Suzanne Marlowe, had won! She knew it the moment Terry came back into the room after Candy had left her side. That is how she knew she could tell Terry to go for Candy, as to appear as magnanimous as Candy had been. But she knew what his answer would be, because he had just let her go! Alas, her glorious moment was short lived. Terry was there, true, but only his physical presence. Everything else had gone with Candy on that train back to Chicago. No matter how sweet, endearing, thankful she tried to be with him, Suzanne could only feel how the chasm between her and Terry, a chasm that had existed before the accident, deepened, driving them further and further apart. And one day, not even his physical presence was there…he was completely gone.

A few days after Terry's departure, Robert Hathaway had arrived to visit her. She wasn't too keen on meeting him, since she had not seen him since the accident. At the same time, she hoped he may have news about Terry, so she decided to receive him.

"You are looking well, Suzanne…" he greeted her very cordially.

"Thank you, Mr. Hathaway." she replied, reticent.

"I've come to see you because we have received payment from the Theatre's insurance provider…from our policy…I did not want to mention about it earlier because I had to wait to see if they considered the light falling from the track an accident or an equipment set up error. Thankfully, it was proven that it was an accident…I know it can never replace your leg, but it is only fair that you receive something." Robert gave Suzanne a check for $5,000.004

Suzanne looked it over, surprised. "I don't know what to say…" she murmured. This was the last thing she was expecting.

"As I said, it probably will never be enough to compensate you for your loss, but it will help you along. That being said, now that you are getting better, have you thought about what you are going to do going forward? Have you considered outfitting yourself with a prosthetic? There is no reason why you cannot return to the theatre with us." Robert offered.

Suzanne remained silent. To have prosthesis meant that her argument in keeping Terry by her side lost strength. But she adored being an actress and the stage was calling to her.

Robert decided not to pressure her. He felt that the young woman was waiting for information and he said, "I have not heard anything from Terrence, Suzanne…I am sorry."

She did not reply. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Please consider what I have said…I would be very pleased if you work with us again…" he emphasized.

Since that day, Suzanne didn't know what to do.

There was a game she had been playing with the press, appearing as the sweet, demure girlfriend who awaited her errant beau. She hoped that with the many write-ups the press was giving, Terry perhaps would read them and would feel so guilty about leaving her that way that he would come back. It wouldn't be the first time she would succeed in making him do so. _He has to come back, he knows I cannot walk and it is his fault! _But what if Terry did not come back? She would look foolish in the public eye. And if that was the case, Terry would surely pay, and pay he would! she fumed.

Something deep inside her made her take back that last thought. It was wrong. She knew it was wrong. "What would I stand to gain, if I keep forcing Terry?" she murmured, realizing that she was in a situation that she could no longer control.

* * *

"Welcome to our humble home…" Candy sang to Terry, proudly. Terry looked over the small apartment. It was as big as his place in the Village in New York. It was very cozy and warm, despite its simplicity. Candy closed the door. "Why don't you lay down a bit, I'll make some tea." she offered, showing him the bottom bunk bed.

Terry was going to say that he did not feel tired, but he considered his state and he decided not to second guess Candy, since she obviously had more experience than he did in these things. "As you wish, Freckles…" he said. He delighted in watching her move about, making the tea…she smiled and hummed cheerfully and stole glances at him from the corner of her eyes every so often when she thought he wasn't looking. "How could I deny what she means to me?" he thought. He sighed wistfully and smiled, reclining comfortably on the bed.

"Terry, the tea's ready…Terry?"

Candy walked over and she saw that he had fallen asleep. He was snoring lightly. She caressed his forehead and she heard as he sighed, satisfied. Terry…so strong and so vulnerable at the same time. It pained her to remember how she had seen him a few days ago, so beaten. But she had faith that from thereon, Terry was going to rise up again, to fulfill his potential. She was sure of that. She covered him with a quilt and took his shoes off, and then went on with her household chores.

A tantalizing aroma of tomatoes, garlic, onions, capers, olives and chicken wafted into Terrence's senses, who woke up with a bit of a start. He felt a small warmth next to him. He looked for the source and found the tiny body of Poupee, curled up against him, keeping him company. "Hello, Poupee" he said, slightly stroking the pet's fur as to not awaken the creature. He heard the voices of Candy and Albert in the kitchenette area.

"The pasta is ready, Albert…" notified Candy.

"Let me test it…ummmm…Candy….it overcooked."

"Are you serious? How do you know?" she sounded disappointed.

"See here…see how it is mushy? When it is _al dente_, it does not lose its shape or get mushy…well, at least that is what they taught me in Naples." Albert replied.

"What are we going to do…we are all out of pasta in the pantry…" Candy groaned.

"Don't worry…we will put it into the sauce instead of putting the chicken cacciatore on top of it." Albert tried to cheer her.

"Albert, I am never going to be a good housewife…Terry will think I'm useless in the kitchen…" Her lips pouted, aghast with herself.

"Candy, you have what is needed to be the best of wives…don't worry about the kitchen part…you will see!" Albert said, heartily.

"Echo…" Terry said, from behind them.

"Oh!" Candy exclaimed, blushing. She thought Terry was still asleep. _He must have heard the last part, how embarrassing! _she thought

Terry smiled so sweetly at her that she was totally disarmed and her embarrassment dissipated. He then said to Albert, "I do not know what is in those pots, but it certainly does smell good! Besides, your legend in the kitchen precedes you, friend…"

"Thank you…the truth is that it is a good thing I know my way around a kitchen, because if I didn't I think we would be barely surviving on cans of Heinz Baked Beans! Candy, why don't you set the table?" Albert suggested.

"Yes…" she said, still flustered in Terry's presence.

"May I help you with something?" Terry offered.

"Well, if you want, if you could slice up that batard of bread…" Albert said "Do you like Italian cuisine?"

"I've had it more in New York than when I was in England…yes, I do like it…what did you make?" Terry replied.

"Chicken Cacciatore..."

"Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, you've got yourself a convert." Terry said, going about completing his assigned chore.

"Well, we are ready…can we serve, Candy?" Albert smiled warmly at his friend.

"Yes, Albert…" she replied.

Albert served three portions and they all sat down to enjoy the meal. During dinner, Candy told Albert that Terry still had to convalesce a couple of more weeks, since they needed to be absolutely sure that his wound healed up entirely, as well as to make sure he didn't get tetanus. "Until then, he cannot leave Chicago…" she said.

"Will you go back to New York, Terrence?" Albert inquired.

"I don't know yet…everything depends on what happens here in Chicago." he said, in such a way that neither Albert nor Candy dared to ask him any more questions on the subject.

"Well, then, consider yourself our special guest until you decide where do you want to go next." Albert offered, understanding the young man's mood.

"Thank you." Terry replied dryly. Terry was already behind one of his walls and no one was allowed back in there, not even Candy this time. She knew it was best to leave him alone when he was like that. Dinner was finished.

"By the way Terry, let me check your wound…I think you need a new dressing…" she offered. She wanted to move the discussion away from what they were talking about, since it was attracting a storm cloud.

Without waiting for an answer, Candy started unbuttoning Terry's shirt and helped him to remove his undershirt. Terry, whose heart was now racing at the sudden contact, could hardly contain his quivering…he was so excited with the topic change, it lifted his spirits right away, even if his face didn't show it. Candy, however, was so professionally focused on her task that she didn't even notice the effect her nearness was having on Terry. Albert, who was observing them, smiled inwardly.

Candy took off the old dressing and started to clean Terry's wound. She dried it and dressed it with new bandages. While she was doing this, she was explaining to him what she was doing and the importance of keeping the area clean and dry. In addition, she had lightly rubbed some olive oil on the healing wound. "What are you doing, Candy, I am going to smell like a salad…" he asked, jokingly.

"An Italian patient we had once at the Happy Clinic told me that Olive Oil has something that helps with wound healing…what is the matter, don't you trust me? Why would I make you smell like a salad on purpose?" she retorted good naturedly.

"I know that, Freckles…remember how you took care of my leg wound back in London? At this rate, I am collecting scars for display…" he said, acerbically.

"Looks like all the men in my life are collecting scars…Did I tell you Albert had an accident recently…well, more like an encounter than an accident…with a lion?" she said.

"Candy is a wonderful nurse, is she not?" Albert chimed in, "Look, here are my scars that the lion's claws made". Albert took his pullover and his undershirt off. Albert, who also was in good shape showed Terry his scars. They were still recent, the new skin a bright pink.

"By Jove, Albert….you are a Greek Hero à la Achilles" Terry admired, "with your talent we could open up a circus…you could be the lion tamer, Candy could be up on the trapeze or the monkey, and I…"

"Who are you calling a monkey!" Candy interrupted, annoyed.

"…And I could be the clown…" Terry concluded, his satire taking on a dark turn.

Candy saw the cloud in Terry's eyes. "Oh…Terry…I always thought the clowns are the saddest ones in the circus." she murmured.

"They are, Candy…they are the most tragic characters in the circus. Just imagine the feeling Enrico Caruso puts in when he sings, Ah! Rie, Payaso." Terry sang the bit of the aria very well.

Albert noticed the gathering storm in the young man's tone.

Candy smiled broadly and said to him. "No, Terry…I think you should be the ringmaster…you are so good at cracking the whip and you look so dapper with your riding kit on…we'll put Eliza and Neil as the clowns, right?"

Terry smiled. He knew Candy was worried for him and that warmed him considerably. "Now that is an even better idea…" he said, picking up his verve again.

"Why don't you go lay down, Terry…you need to rest…oh! And before I forget, please take your analgesics" she said. She went to her purse, took a bottle out, and shook a couple of pills from it. She went back to Terry and put them in his hand "Here…". She went for some more water.

"I feel awful taking a bed away from you…" Terry started.

"Don't worry, Terrence…I've slept many times on forest floors for a long time…I cannot allow you to sleep on the floor; as I cannot allow the lady to sleep on the floor…" Albert assured him.

"Very well, then…I do not know how to properly thank you for everything you are doing for me…"

"You are family, Terry…" Albert replied, then realizing what he had just said. But neither Candy nor Terry said anything, so he considered it was best not to say anything more.

* * *

Everything was still in the small apartment; the only sounds that could be heard were the rhythmic breathing of each of the occupants that indicated their state of slumber. Terry turned to his right side and this awoke him a bit, the pain in his left side reminding him to watch it. He would have gone back to sleep when he heard stirring in the overhead bunk; Candy was moving as if she was awake. This woke him up completely, which wasn't very hard to do since he generally was a night person. He heard where Candy came down the bunk ladder. He didn't say a word; he was curious to see what she was up to. He followed her with his eyesight, saw that she took a chair from the dinette set and went to the window, opening it. He could see the clear night sky, with the stars and a third quarter moon. Candy sat down there for what seemed a very long time. He could hear what sounded like the deaf bumping of her rosary beads. Terry recalled having seen her pray at the clinic. "What that devotion, Freckles surely has got the whole of Heaven ready at her beck and call" he thought, touched. Suddenly, Terry noticed that Candy was crying. She had stopped praying and her voice was now a series of muffled sobs.

Silently, he got up, took the other chair and went towards her. He placed the chair next to hers and sat down.

"Candy..." he said gently, offering her a handkerchief.

"Oh...Terry!" she said surprised, in a small voice. She didn't want him to see her thus.

Terry put his arm around her shoulders and said, "If you are feeling sad; go ahead and cry…I just wanted to keep you company so that you didn't have to feel alone…"

Candy cried some more and rested her head on his shoulder. Terry could draw in her fragrance…brier roses. He stroked her curly blonde hair, which was down. Terry noticed that it went past her shoulders. He also noticed they both were in nightclothes, something he found deliciously intimate.

"I'm so worried about Alistear…Stear" she said finally "I've been so worried about you, but at least now I know you will be alright…but Stear…just to think that…to think that…" she moaned, starting to cry silently again, as not to wake Albert up.

"What is the matter with Alistear?" Terry asked, mystified.

Candy realized that Terry did not know what had happened. "Stear went off to join the French Air Force!" she whimpered, covering her mouth to muffle her anguish.

"By Saint George!" Terry murmured, "Good Heavens, why?"

"That is why I want to know…every night I've come here to pray for him…I look up at the moon and the stars and think that it is the same moon and stars he sees every night in France…I want him to know that I think about him so much, that I pray for his safe return…but I always end up crying…"

"Cry, my darling…it is better if you do so and let it out…I am here to console you…" Terry said, unconditionally. He took her hand and gave it a warm squeeze. How small, delicate yet strong it looked and felt in his large one, he couldn't help noticing.

Candy cried some more, whilst Terry internally tormented himself with mental images. Candy had more or less just told him that she had done the same for him every night…that meant that she had suffered as much as he did after the separation! His heart twinged at the thought.

After a while, he heard her calm down. "Are you alright?" he asked, "do you want a glass a water…although I don't know your place very well…I may end up stepping on Poupee by accident…"

"Yes, I am alright…don't worry, I'll go get some water for both of us…you should have some too…" she offered, feeling better. She got up and came back shortly with two glasses of water.

The couple took their water silently, just drinking in the beauty of the night and the beauty of each other's face bathed in moonlight. The spiritual communion between the two was most pleasant.

"How are you feeling, Terry." she finally asked.

"At your side, I'm always well." he responded.

"I meant your wound." she clarified.

"At your side, I will always be well." he emphasized. He could care less about his wound right now. He took her hand again and caressed it with his thumb.

Candy yawned, so pleased at his touch. "I think I should go to bed…it is getting late."

"I should too, although I may have a problem trying to fall asleep…" he said. He had such a strong desire to take her in his arms and kiss her that he was having a very hard time holding back.

"Are you an insomniac?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure if I am or if it is the cat in me…I am usually more alert at night time…maybe that is why I have nine lives…" he laughed softly. "Don't worry, I always get what I need, sleep wise…go on and sleep sweetly." he said.

"Good night, Terry…" she said, reluctantly letting his hand go.

"Good night, Candy…" he replied, contented.

* * *

1 (George Bryan Brummell) , 1778-1840, English dandy and wit. Brummell was greatly admired for his fastidious appearance and confident manner. He was an intimate of the prince regent (later George IV), and as such influenced men of society to wear dark, simply cut clothes and elaborate neckwear. He is also credited with having set the fashion for trousers rather than breeches.

2 This is an actual, historic saloon in Chicago, that started business in 1890 and still operates as a bar/pub, in the area now known as Lincoln Park in Chicago. Author has actually had a couple of beers there!

3 This was a derisive term originally coined at English Sailors for their habit of sucking on limes to stave off scurvy.

4 About $93,000 in today's US Dollars


	6. Chapter 4

**- Chapter 4 -**

The following morning after breakfast, Candy announced she was going to do the laundry. "I might as well, since it is early enough" she declared. The building had a communal laundry area and it was first come, first serve.

"Of course, not Candy, I will go…" Albert said.

"Albert…I will do it, or else Terry is going to think that you are my house slave…don't worry it won't take long and then we can decide what to do the rest of the day." she sang. She hauled out the laundry bag, grabbed her apron and said, "And you behave yourself, Terry…don't cause Albert any trouble!" With that she left, the door closing with a happy slam.

The two men were still taken aback by her quick resolve to do the laundry, chuckled out loud at the same time.

"She doesn't change, does she?" Terry admired. "She is like a whirling dervish!"

"Terry…" Albert started, serious. He felt this was a golden opportunity to approach the young actor.

"Yes, Albert…" Terry noticed the tone and wondered what was up.

"I've always respected your privacy, but now I'm too intrigued with everything that has happened since Candy came back from New York. Please, don't think the worst or deny me this conversation…I just need to talk to you." Albert tried to sound non-judgmental.

"Albert…perhaps at one time I would have told you to mind your own affairs, but now more than ever I need someone to talk to…you are the only friend that I have in whom I can confide in, Candy notwithstanding." Terry said, earnestly.

"Thank you, Terry…first of all, I want to offer you again my most sincere and true friendship. I hope you don't think I am being too curious, but I need to tell you what I have seen and observed. I also want to give you my counsel if you want it. I also have to confide something to you…I've recuperated my memory completely…it happened right before your arrival here. I have my reasons not to tell Candy at this time, reasons that you will soon find out about."

Terry raised his left eyebrow, surprised; but he kept his comment to himself. "Albert, before we go any further, I want you to answer something."

"Of course…"

"I know that Candy and you are very good friends; what is more, you have saved her life...I know that you have been there fore her, especially in her darkest moments…true?" Terry started.

"That is so." Albert said.

"You can say that know her better than anybody, correct?"

"Other than you, I believe that is true. I don't think her friends know her as well. Possibly, Miss Pony and Sister Lane do, but they have not been in her day to day life since she left the orphanage, and many things have happened to her since. Candy always faced her life with great determination and force of spirit…but I think that I…that I have been the only one to see her suffer deeply…I saw how she grieved for Anthony, and I saw how she grieved over your breakup..."

Terry decided not to tell Albert about the previous night's incident. "Then you really know her, because I have not quite seen her suffer in front of me. Many times she and I communicate with our eyes, but I don't think I've truly seen her in deep despair…if I did, it would break my heart." He recalled how he felt the night before, wanting to protect her and comfort her. He had the feeling that what Candy was going through last night was not the worst she had been through and that thought pained him.

"Terry…I don't want to do this, but I have to say it. I don't think Candy wants you to ever find out, because she's trying to put it behind her, but I've come to the conclusion

that the decision you took in New York wasn't the right one for anyone involved: Not for her, not for you, and not for Miss Marlowe. Candy has the great capacity to sacrifice herself to make other people happy, but sometimes one must have to consider one's own happiness first. She thought that by removing herself she could make things easier for your with the dilemma you were facing with Suzanne, but I don't think she realized the consequences…did you know that she came back physically sick from New York? She collapsed on the train, burning in fever. Archibald Cornwell had to go pick her up; she was so weak and was found unconscious…"

Terry was shocked to hear this news and murmured, "Oh…oh no!" Now his pain was complete and it pierced him cruelly. He recalled how stunned he was when he sad seen her leave in New York; even recalling how he had told himself in disbelief, "She didn't even turn around once…" as he looked out the window. At the time, he could not fathom that she did not love him enough to be so sangfroid about the breakup. He only realized much later why she had never turned around, not even once, and the answer lied in something she had said that very night: "It will only make it harder on us, you fool!" Now, he fully understood not only the depth of Candy's strength, but also the depth of her despondency.

Albert continued, "She has cried bitterly and longingly for you Terry…you can't even begin to imagine her unhappiness. She misses you terribly. When she left for New York, she was happier than a bride on her wedding day…she really was walking on air. I know that she loves you; her only intention in separating herself from you was to try to help you. I thought she was starting to get over the breakup when she found these doing chores one day."

Albert showed Terry all his clippings from the papers. Terry noticed that there were dried splatters on them.

"Those splatters are the tears she spilled on them...that night I had come back from work and found her lying on top of them. I don't know if she fainted or if she had fallen asleep crying…but it was obvious to me she had been crying for hours. She didn't say anything, but I knew very well why she had cried. She cried because she knew you weren't taking it well either and that you needed her, and that she could not go to you."

Terry was about to cry himself, but he managed to hold it back.

"The saddest part of this story is that even though she didn't say much about what she was going through, she has me to cry on if she has to. I think what tormented her the most was that she knew that you have nobody, no support at all. She knows that loneliness has been the only constant thing in your life and it aggrieved her more to know that she could not be there for you….and that she realized that perhaps she was the cause of your sadness and despair."

"When you broke up, she told me what had happened. At that time, I told her that if I had been in your place, I would have done the same. Specially considering how you are, Terry…a gentleman and a kind, considerate person. I, as a man who has been brought up to respond as a gentlemen to life's tribulations and situations, I would have done the same."

Terry was curious…how well did he know Albert? He knew that he was a free spirit, nature lover and somewhat of a philosopher…but other than that, who was Albert? Terry had always thought he came from an educated, if not privileged, family, because his speech and manners weren't rough…but other than that…who was his family? Did he have siblings? Why was he so fond of Candy, in a way an older brother, protector or guardian would be?

Albert said, "But now with everything that has happened to you, Terry, please allow me to say that I do not think you should sacrifice your love, which I have no doubt is pure and true, not a simple young love, to what is being asked of you. You would condemn Suzanne to an empty relationship and you would condemn yourself and Candy to a life without your soul mate. Suzanne has to understand that. You can offer her your friendship and your support, financial if necessary, but other than that, it would be ridiculous to continue making plans to marry her…"

"I just cannot visualize a future with Suzanne…that is why I ended up this way..." Terry mused.

"Terry...did you ever give Suzanne some sort of cue to think of you as a possible beau or more?"

"No! Never! She always was following me...what's more; she even confronted me about my feelings for Candy. That is when I found out she had lied to Candy here in Chicago so that we could not meet each other…this was during the benefit presentation of King Lear. I told her then that I loved Candy…she knew I loved Candy well before the accident…"

"Then why didn't she desist, knowing you loved another?"

"I do not know, and that is what is most disconcerting…when I told Suzanne about my relationship with Candy, I remember she told me she would not allow anybody else to love me, not even Candy…then, after the accident, there was the suicide attempt…"

"Yes, I recall…" Albert remembered what Candy had told him about that terrible night. However, with the back-story Terry had provided, several pieces had fallen into place for him.

Silence fell between them for a few minutes.

Albert finally spoke. "Terry…that girl is obsessed with you. With the few additional details you have provided, that is the first thing that comes into my mind. It isn't love…it is a type of love; certainly, but it is one sided, not corresponded and a little sick, perhaps. I am not a seer to peer into other people's lives, but I am sure she was going to commit suicide because she knew that you and Candy were going to be together the night of your opening…and that she wasn't the one to receive your affections. Perhaps she couldn't bear the idea and seeing herself then and there and she couldn't find another solution other than to take her own life. Perhaps she thought she was getting out of the way by doing so, but the only thing she would have done was to cast a dark shadow on your relationship with her death. Candy thought that Suzanne loves you so much that she was going to sacrifice herself for you, but Candy is too naïve and to guileless…she has no malice and it takes her a long time to see it in others. Now I see why she took the decision. She thought that Suzanne's love for you was greater than hers, but in fact what Candy did for you was the greatest act of love, not Suzanne's. Suzanne never had or has your love, she had nothing to lose. Candy had and has your love, she had everything to lose by giving you up…True, Suzanne lost a leg in order to save your life, but Candy then returned the favor by saving hers…should Candy now tell Suzanne that the score is even? Candy, if she was more malicious could tell Suzanne that in repayment she wants you back, but of course, you and I know she will never do that…her love for her fellow human is one of her greatest gifts…"

"Terry, Suzanne has options…she does not have to condemn herself to a limited life…but if she continues to victimize herself in order to keep her by your side, she will only end up bitter. She will end up bitter because your heart is somewhere else, with Candy, not with her. And sometimes the greatest hate is born from the knowledge that what you want the most can never be yours…"

Albert got up and gave Terry an envelope with several papers in it. "I know of several rehabilitation programs at Columbia Hospital in New York…Suzanne can even walk again with a prosthetic leg if she so desires. She can have a career and a life of her own again…that is, if she is determined to do so. If you need the financial help, I am in a position to lend you a hand. I know that you are proud and are probably going to want to do it on your own, but as someone who only wants to see Candy happy, I am going to do everything possible to help her."

Terry started reviewing the documents "Albert…how…how have you found all this out? How is it that…"

"...how is it that a Mr. Nobody, amnesic animal caretaker can offer you financial support? How is it that I know what programs Columbia Hospital offers? How is it that I am so interested in Candy and her happiness?"

"You've read my mind, Albert."

"Terry, do you swear on what ever it is that you hold most holy that you will not tell anybody what I am about to tell you?"

"Candy is what I hold most dear and holy to me…of course, I swear." Terry said.

"Terrence Grandchester...my full name is William Albert Andley…"

The name did nothing for Terry, then suddenly…

"Andley? William Andley?" Terry exclaimed, stunned. He then started laughing, with some reserve as to not bother his wound. "William Andley, pleased to meet you…I thought you were a decrepit old man!"

"That is what everyone thinks, Candy included. One day I will tell you the whole story, but believe me, I am telling you the truth."

"I have never had reason to doubt you…but how?" Terry found the revelation as interesting as any of Shakespeare's plays.

"How is it that I adopted Candy? Or how is it that I have been allowed to wander about the world? I'll fill you in later, since it is a long story and Candy should be back any minute. What I can tell you is that if it weren't for her, I have no idea what would have become of me. Now I owe my life and my sanity to Candice White Andley, my adoptive daughter."

"Albert…or is it William?"

"Please continue calling me Albert…don't use William…" he requested.

"Albert, my intentions with Candy have always been serious…marriage minded…since St. Paul's." Terry said formally.

"I know that, Terry…that is why I left London and went on to Africa without a doubt…I knew that you would take care of her. I don't think either one of you realized it at the time, but I had noticed early on how real your love was. However, I did not count on my niece Eliza mucking things up the way she did…and when I was on my way back to remedy the situation, my tragedy occurred. But my destiny has an angel named Candy…the same way I believe yours has too…I don't think that what has happened to you or to me and how we both ended up in her hands has been mere coincidence…there is a larger Hand intervening there…"

"Albert…I have not had the chance to speak with her yet, and believe me, I had every intention of fulfilling my duty to Suzanne….but almost immediately I realized that it was a terrible mistake, a mistake on my behalf for not having told Candy what had happened, my mistake for not clearly telling her how much I love her, a mistake on my part for being immature, a mistake due to my aloofness…a mistake for trying to avoid yet another abandonment after so many that I had in my life….my desperation for not having Candy in my life anymore and for trying to fulfill my duty with Suzanne drove me to drink, which unfortunately is a weakness of my character… and I quickly feel so deep and so hard into a spiral I could not get out of…I was more and more burdened and anguished because I knew that if I came for her, Candy would send me back to Suzanne, and that is the last thing I want to do….with Suzanne, everything is pain, only pain…the few days I have spent here with Candy have given me life, hope and happiness again…I now know the only thing I can give Suzanne is my friendship, support and help, but I cannot commit to being her husband. I've made my decision and I am determined to see it through…Albert…I ….I want to marry Candice." Terry declared, impassioned.

"Terry, you have my blessing and support…but everything depends on Candy and what she wants to do…you are going to have to talk to her and be willing to accept what she wants to do…"

"If there is anything I have learned through all this, is that I have to speak up and say what I think and feel…not doing so has cost me dearly in the past…"

They both heard the front door of the apartment open and they both abruptly put an end to the conversation.

"Albert….thank you…" Terry murmured.

After Candy's return from the laundry room, the trio discussed what to do that day, which was Saturday.

"The first thing I would like to do is to shave this beard off." Terry said self conscious about it now. It reminded him how he had let himself go, which flew in the face of his customary pulchritude and natural elegance. "And my hair is a real disaster…a good shampooing and a cut will do wonders…I also need some new clothes…I'm wearing Albert's pants as if I was a professional dyke jumper…" he winked, pulling up Albert's pants. Terry had cuffed them so that now that he was moving them around the cuffs came undone and they clearly were too long on him. Terry was tall, but Albert was taller. Albert and Candy burst out laughing, because Terry was so comical.

Albert took out some money from his pocket and put it on the table. "Here, Terrence…it isn't much but it will help some." he offered. He would have dearly loved to give him much more, but he could not run the risk of calling Candy's attention to it.

"Albert...that is not necessary..." protested Terry.

"Come, my friend…many times you gave me money in London for my meals and now I want to repay you…please…" Albert remembered the young nobleman's generosity. He had never suspected then whom Albert really was; but he always treated him as an equal and as the best of friends, despite his status as the heir to the Duchy of Grandchester. There Terry had demonstrated to Albert his true noble self and Albert had found in Terry a kindred soul.

Terry, who wasn't comfortable taking someone else's money, hesitated; but then said, "Very well…let's consider it my birthday present…even though we are bit late…Thank you, Albert." They shook hands and this turned into a brotherly hug, although they both were careful with Terry's stitches.

Candy was so happy to see them thus and even more so to see Terry more like his normal self.

"What's the matter, Candy? Albert asked, even though he knew the answer. Her gaze said it all.

Candy came back from her reverie. "Oh, nothing…I was just thinking where Terry could go to shave his beard…for clothes, we could go to the five and dime near the Magnificent Mile1." she said.

"_If I could only present myself as who I really am, there would be no need for none of this…we all could go shopping to Sulka or Brooks Brothers…_" Albert said to himself. "You could take him to the barber's where I got my hair cut…it is close to the Magnificent Mile…actually, if you go now, you could manage an outing to Lake Shore Park…it is turning out to be a beautiful day today." he suggested. Not only it would give them some time alone, it would give Albert some time with George and the now never-ending work of running the Andley family empire.

"That's sounds good…what do you think, Terry?" Candy's voice was full of happy chimes.

Terry was basking in the entire feeling of home and hearth with them. "Of course, it sounds wonderful…as long as my personal nurse thinks I am well enough to go out with her." he said, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

Candy and Terry took the streetcar from the apartment to the Magnificent Mile area, located around North Michigan Avenue. They got off and Candy led Terry to Woolworth's, where he could pick up some clothes, toiletries and whatnot. Terry had the irresistible urge to hold her hand as they walked along, but he suppressed the desire. The last thing he wanted to do was to appear so straightforward and startle her; he knew all too well how inhibited she was about public displays of affection. They had a good time shopping; Candy was so enthusiastic, especially since Terry was feeling so well. Terry managed to get a new brown suit in summer wool, a pair of monk strap shoes, several shirts, undergarments, handkerchiefs, foulards, a couple of cravats and suspenders. The clerk allowed him to change into the new clothes in the dressing room, so that he could walk out with his new outfit. He topped it off with a tweed hunting cap.

"It isn't Bond2 street quality, but I'll manage…" he said, amused. Strangely, even though he adored fine clothes and personal tailoring, he didn't seem to mind the more pedestrian clothes he had to wear now.

"Terry…you could probably wear burlap and look good." Candy admiringly admitted out loud and then said, "Ooooppss!" She was flustered at having let that thought escape her lips.

"Ah ha! So Miss Freckles _does_ find me good looking…tell me, what else goes on in that mind of yours when you think about me?" he said, playfully. He was looking over the Yardley toiletries. He was more used to Penhaligon's of London or Creed; but Yardley would work just fine for him. They had his favorite scent, Amber and Lavender.

"Oh, Terrence G. Grandchester, you are so full of yourself!" she retorted weakly. Terry had sprayed some of the cologne on him from the tester and now he smelled irresistible.

"Is that so…tell me Candy, how horrible am I that you take such good care of me?" he smirked into her face, his half smile more insouciant than ever.

"You…." She started, unable to finish. The newly applied scent mixed appealingly with his own bodily chemistry and now created a bewitching aroma. That aroma brought a flood of fond memories back to her mind.

"Ah…speechless now…" he continued, "_the lady doth protest too much, methinks…_" he quoted from Hamlet.

"…You arrogant, insolent, impudent, pretentious, snobbish…" she sputtered, finally regaining her wits.

"Go on, I'm impressed with your description…" he egged.

"…fool!"

"A fool, yes, a fool for you…" he concluded, wanting to end the tirade with a happy note. His sapphire eyes sparkled mischievously at her.

Candy was completely overwhelmed with his charm, but she didn't want to let him know that.

Terry paid for his purchases at the cashier. "Well, I guess now I can get rid of this Neanderthal look I have been sporting…now I really know how much you care for me, Candy…you didn't tell me how awful I look…"

"I was worried about other things…" she said, as they left Woolworth's, "I still can't believe how fast you have recuperated…"

"Albert said it best…you are the most wonderful nurse…you could have pulled a Lazarus with me…now where is it that we are going to?"

"Oh yes…to this barber shop around the corner…" she said, looking at the slip of paper Albert had given her with the address. Candy led the way and they found it shortly. She suggested to Terry, "Why don't you go in, I will wait for you out here...I'll take the shopping bags…I have to go to the druggist anyway to pick up some more medicine and supplies for you."

"As you say, Freckles…I shouldn't be long…"

With that, Candy waited until she saw Terry sit in the barber's chair, and then she went to the drug store at the corner. She dawdled at length upon her return back to the Barber Shop after her purchase; stopping by the news stand to pick up a copy of Harper's Review and Vogue, as well as the Saturday Evening Post. She walked by the flower stand and inhaled deeply at the fragrant spring buds gaily displayed in galvanized tin buckets. She decided to purchase some daffodils and tulips for the apartment. She was so enthralled with her shopping and daydreaming about Terry that she did not notice a couple of viperine eyes that had been following her for a long time now.

Neil Leegan couldn't believe his luck…there she was, as radiant as the day itself. She was wearing a lovely mint color linen dress with a large, fine straw sun hat with a band of the same material as the dress and small spray of lily of the valley. Her golden locks were down and delicate crocheted gloves covered her hands. She looked so feminine yet alluringly elegant. Her face glowed with a besotted smile and a love struck gleam in her eye that had not been there the last few times he had seen her…that only meant one thing!

"Sooooo! Miss Candy…has your wayward Romeo caught up with you, yet?" he sneered, jumping out in front of her, delighting in the glimmer of fear tempered with revolt that crossed her eyes, "Where is he? I know he's here in Chicago…I saw him myself, making a complete ass of himself…or maybe he is already sharing your bed…I'll wager you couldn't wait to jump his bones, could you?" He couldn't believe what he was saying to her but his envious lechery got the best of him.

He then saw stars and birds twitter around his head. Candy had slapped him, hard, with her hand and her purse.

"How dare you! How dare you even suggest that! How dare you use such gutter language with me!" Her emerald eyes flashed green fire.

"I dare because I want you for me…only me…can't you see I love you…" he said, almost desperately, grabbing her by the shoulders, "_My only love, sprung from my only hate__3__…_you see, he's not the only one who could quote beautiful lines for you to hear.." he said, trying to force a kiss on her mouth, right then and there!

"Take your rotten hands off me, Neil…you boor!" she yelled, pushing him away. She was furious at his audacity and at his doggedness. She was also nervous that at any moment Terry was going to come back from the barber, and knowing Grandchester's short fuse, there was no telling what his reaction would be. How did Neil know that Terry was in Chicago…could it be possible that….that he was spying on her?

"Don't even think I'm giving up, Candy!" Neil hissed menacingly, "Your Duty is to be with me, even if you don't want to…you'll see!" He turned around and stomped away, infuriated and frustrated.

Candy shuddered when she heard how Neil enunciated that word, Duty. What did he mean by that? Suddenly, she realized how that word could turn so ominous. Was that what Terry felt when he was confronted with that word by Suzanne and her mother…and up to a certain point, Candy herself? Now she fully understood Terry's dilemma and struggle.

"Candy, are you alright?" Terry gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Er…um…yes!" she replied, skittishly. For a moment, she thought Terry had seen Neil, but she soon realized that if that were so, he would have gone on the offensive right away. She turned around to look at him.

"Looks like you have seen a ghost…you're blanched!" he observed, worried.

"It is nothing, Terry…" she fibbed, her gaze blank. There was no way she was going to tell him what just happened. She felt awful about keeping it from him, but it was just not the right time. That being said, she wasn't sure when the right time was going to be…

"Are you sure? Because you haven't even told me how handsome I look" he said, rubbing his chin. "The barbers here in Chicago have nothing to envy the ones in New York…I almost forgot how much I enjoy getting a nice warm shave."

Candy looked at Terry. He was very well groomed, without the beard. His hair was still in a ponytail, but it clearly looked clean and styled now. It was held back neatly with a new velvet ribbon. "Oh, Terry…you are such a narcissist…but yes, I have to admit, you look very good…even your bruises don't look that bad." she said. Unconsciously she touched the blackest one, her expert fingers feeling the area, making sure it had not been disturbed during the shave. Terry shuddered internally at her light touch.

"The mirrors don't tell lies, Freckles…of course I look good." he said, winking at her and taking her hand. "You know, I think you are taking advantage of your position as my nurse to put your hands on me as much as you can…and I'm more than pleased about that." He gallantly kissed the palm of her hand.

Candy twitched with a queer shiver at the small but intimate gesture. She couldn't help but comparing the feelings Terry elicited from her versus the ones Neil elicited from her.

"Goodness gracious, what am I going to do with you! I was just making sure none of your bruises were touched…how can you kiss my hand in such a way in broad daylight!" she rebuked, flushing, pulling her hand away, trying to sound offended even though inside she was swooning. She really hoped Neil was nowhere around to see this.

"I can because I know you love me…" he whispered with his half smile that finished melting her completely. "Well, now what? I feel good as new now; do you want to go parading a bit?"

Candy was thankful for the topic change, because she knew that Terry was right. Sometimes she reproached herself for being so prim and proper and she wished that she could be a little more laid back like Terry was. "I wouldn't like for you to get too tired…why don't we go sit by the lake? There is the park there, and if you are hungry, I'll treat you to a hot dog." she suggested.

"A what?"

"A Hot Dog…don't tell me you have not tried one!" Candy said, unbelievingly.

"Candy, you seem to forget I am an Englishman…I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about…" he said, half bemused, half annoyed.

"But I'm positive they have them in New York…what's more, I'm pretty sure I saw them when I was there…" she protested.

"Perhaps they do, but I wouldn't even know where to go get one…but knowing your gourmand graces, I'm positive they are just fine…I would love to try one."

"Well, let's go then…Lake Shore Park4 is very close by…" she said.

Terry nodded and gave his arm to Candy. As expected of him by etiquette, he walked on the street side. They talked about this and that until they arrived at Lake Shore Park. Just as she had said, there was a lovely green area and a long promenade around Lake Michigan, several benches that faced the lake and a food stand.

The day, which was beautiful, turned even more so with the locale. There weren't too many people around. Candy was sure Neil wasn't around anymore, so she felt less guarded once they were at the park.

"Why don't you wait for me there…I will go get the food…my treat!" Candy said, pointing to a bench for Terry to do sit down and leaving the shopping bags there.

"Of course not, I am going to treat you…" he protested.

"Terry, please…let me treat you, since you are not going to have a clue about what to order…next time you can treat me, alright?" she asked.

Terry replied, "Very well, Freckles…I'll wait for you and the infamous Hot Dog right here…" Truth be told, he was starting to feel tired and was grateful for the break.

Candy smiled and went towards the food stand. She bought two hot dogs and two lemonades. When she came back, she could not help but notice Terry. His eyes were fixed over the horizon of the lake. He looked peaceful, calm…even serene. She could not help but compare when she had seen him in New York last. That time, even though she could tell he was so happy to see her, there was a dark shadow in his gaze. Now that gaze was bright and clear, which made him look even more handsome…if that was even possible.

"Here I am Terry…I didn't know how you would like it; so I fixed it up the way I like them." she said, giving him one. It had a line of mustard and a line of tomato ketchup. She sat by him and took her gloves off to eat.

Terry quizzically looked over the food item, and then burst out laughing. "_This_ is a hot dog? But it is a frankfurter…well, a frankfurter in a bun!"

"I suppose that the bun keeps the frankfurter warm." Candy mused.

They looked at each other and chuckled at the same time. Something about how she said it sounded hilarious.

"And how do you eat this, do I just give it a bite?" he asked perplexed, noticing that Candy didn't bring any utensils.

"Yes…look…just like this…" she said, opening her mouth and taking a bite of hers with great gusto.

Terry chortled, "You Americans are very practical…imagine this, a portable meal." he noted. He didn't want her to know that he had found what had just happened to be very suggestive.

"Well, you're half American and you live in America now…you better show your colors and leave your Lordship aside." she goaded. She took another bite out of her hot dog.

Terry smiled and imitated her. "Not bad." he admitted, chewing, then taking a sip of lemonade "Do you know that in the London pubs they serve something similar…bangers and mash…"

"Bangers and mash?" Now it was Candy's turn to be puzzled.

"Yes, Bangers, which are white English sausages; and mash, which are mashed potatoes…ten times better than what they used to serve us at St. Paul's. I preferred to eat that every day than what was on the menu at the dorm."

"Ewww…don't even remind me…" she said, crinkling her nose.

Terry watched her for a moment then said, "Candy, you have a spot of mustard on your upper lip".

"Errr…what?...where?" she asked, trying to lick it off.

Terry took another sip of lemonade "Here…allow me…" he said, delicately wiping her with his napkin, the action feeling more like a caress than a cleansing motion.

"Thank you, Terry…"

Candy felt his eyes burning her. She had to look away.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" he quoted in a soft voice.

Candy felt her heart beat out of control. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore.

"_Thou art more lovely and more temperate_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest:_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee.__5_

…Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Candice?" he concluded, his elegant voice with its sensual English lilt laden with pure honey.

"N….no…" she murmured.

"Well then, I say it to you now…because I learned not to remain silent when I am with you. It has cost me a lot of a pain and suffering…I've had to learn no to be so introverted or to be afraid of your disapproval…"

Candy sighed, "But I am not as beautiful or as elegant as Suzanne."

"I find you infinitely more beautiful and elegant than Suzanne, or any other woman I know…besides, your beauty is whole, inside and out. There is nothing that can compare with the light in your eyes, the warmness of your smile, the sweetness of your gestures, the kindness in your heart, the strength of your spirit, the purity of your soul…" Terry took each one of her hands and entwined his with hers. His blue gaze was piercing in its veneration of her.

"Terry…I…" she muttered. On one hand, she wanted him to stop with his declaration, but on the other hand, she wanted to hear more.

"Don't say anything, Candy…just feel…just feel how deep our love is…" he drew her close and started to kiss her lips gently. Candy for a split second tried to resist but then gave herself into what she had longed for so long, since that stolen kiss on the lips he had given her. It was a sweet, gentle kiss; chaste to a certain point…it was kiss that was meant to prove what their true feelings were. Besides, Terry knew that they were in a public spot and he was also conscious of Candy and he respected her reticence in such places. He finally separated and finished by pecking her lightly on her forehead and retaining her close to him.

"I don't want to be without you, Candy…you are my life." he confessed.

"But Terry…what are we going to do…we cannot leave Suzanne like…"

"I haven't said I am not going to help Suzanne. But I am not going to marry her. There are other ways that I can help her and help her get ahead again…she does not have to be sentenced to a wheel chair the rest of her life, the same way I don't have to be sentenced to a life without my true love."

"Terry…I…I don't know if I could be happy with you knowing that you have a duty with Suzanne…" she said.

Terry looked deeply into her eyes. "Candy…if there is anything that I have learned from this hell I've gone through, a hell that I put myself through for being hesitant and apprehensive about what do to, is that I have to fight for what my heart desires and wants, not what my sense of honor and duty try to impose on me. You know, if we didn't fall into that trap at St. Paul's, we probably would still be there…but I am sure that my father would have never allowed me to marry you, because I am certain that he probably had already affianced me to God knows who, and I would have had to obey him because it would have been 'my duty'…he wanted to force me not to speak to my mother because of 'my duty' to the Grandchester name…and of course, it was 'my duty' to be the future Duke of Grandchester and there would have been no place for my dreams of becoming an actor…and with Suzanne, all I've heard is that it is 'my duty' to marry her…well, I say to you and to everyone, No! I've reached a decision…my only 'duty' is to be honest with myself and not to deny the happiness that I so long for in my life, and to follow my dreams and desires, not everyone else's wishes. That is what I have decided, after I was given a second chance, the second chance that I realized after I woke up at Dr. Martin's clinic, the second chance I set eyes on when I saw you there next to me, taking care of me…"

Candy considered what Terry had just said. She understood, because when Neil had used that word, "duty" earlier that day, she had felt a terrible sensation of being trapped that went against her very self.

"Candy…please tell me again…do you love me? Do you love me as much as I love you?" he asked.

"Yes, Terry. I love you." she professed.

"Then this is what I propose. I want to show you that I am worthy of your love. I know you love me with all my shortcomings, but I need to purge the last few months to prove to me and everyone that I am not a useless, irresponsible, immature drunk, running away from myself. I will go back to New York and to Broadway; I will help Suzanne get well and become independent; and I will rise again. And when I'm satisfied that I have achieved all three I will come for you and I will never leave your side again."

Candy moved closer to him and gazed deep into his eyes. "Terry…I will wait for you…I will wait for you as long as it takes…" she promised.

* * *

1 The Magnificent Mile is an area located on Michigan Ave. in Chicago, developed around the turn of the century to emulate the Champs Elysees in Paris. It is anchored by the historic Chicago "Water Tower". The locals also call it "Mag Mile" and the author has had the good fortune of shopping there twice 

2 A very smart shopping area in London.

3 From Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

4 This is an actual park near the Magnificent Mile in Chicago, that was established in 1880. And yes, the author has been there . I guess it helps me a lot that I've been to Chicago to situate these characters in places I know ;)

5 A more modern version of Shakespeare's Sonnet 18, not in Elizabethan English:

_Shall I compare you to a summer's day?_

_You are more lovely and more delightful:_

_Rough winds shake the much loved buds of May_

_And summer is far too short:_

_At times the sun is too hot,_

_Or often goes behind the clouds;_

_And everything that is beautiful will lose its beauty,_

_By chance or by nature's planned out course;_

_But your youth shall not fade,_

_Nor lose the beauty that you possess;_

_Nor will death claim you for his own,_

_Because in my eternal verse you will live forever:_

_So long as there are people on this earth,_

_So long will this poem live on, giving you immortality…_


	7. Chapter 5

**- Chapter 5 -**

Sunday had arrived. Albert left shortly after a late breakfast, saying he had some work to do and would be back in a few hours.

Candy busied herself with the day's chores, all the time wondering out loud to Terry what they should do during the day. Terry was busy with the Harper's Review and was secretly joyed that a collection of Robert Frost poems had been featured1 _"Good for you, Frosty…your dream of being published in your homeland is coming true!" _he thought to himself.

"Do you feel like going out today…I think we did a lot of walking yesterday…" Candy started.

"Hmmm? Oh…well…I feel fine, if you want to go out, dear…" Terry replied, engrossed with Harper's but still paying attention to her.

"You sound like an old married man!" she laughed. The emphasis he had put on "dear" sounded so charming and comfortable at the same time.

"I'll be your old man, if you allow me, Candice…" he retorted affably, putting down the magazine. "Do you need any help?"

"No…I don't want you exerting yourself…why don't read aloud to me while I finish?" she asked, finishing with the dishes. She could never tire of his voice.

"My pleasure…_dear…" _he said, poking fun again.

So they wiled away a couple of hours until early afternoon; Candy doing housework and Terry reading articles and poems from Harper's and a couple of Katzenjammer Kids comic panels from the Saturday Evening Post. His comic intonations had Candy laughing; he was so good and funny at doing different voices. By the time she had finished with the housework, Candy, whose eating habits were closely regimented against the clock, started to feel hungry.

"Hmm…I don't know what to do about lunch…shall we go to the park again? I'm afraid to cook for you…I surely will end up giving you some sort of stomach problem, which is the last think you need." she mused.

"It looks like a wonderful day, like yesterday…I would fancy to go out with you again." Terry replied. The last couple of days had been the best he had spent with her, since the summer in Scotland.

"Great! Let me…" Candy started, but stopped when she heard the door knock.

"Are you expecting somebody?" Terry asked, curious.

"No…not really…" she said, heading towards the door and opening it. Three smiling faces greeted her and entered the apartment.

"Archie…Annie…Patty!" Candy exclaimed. She had totally forgotten about their weekly Sunday outing for lunch. Equally surprised were they, seeing that she was not alone, that none other than Terry was there!

"Candy, what is Terry doing here?" Patty shyly asked, since Annie didn't even dare ask. Annie clutched Archie's arm, because she knew what young Cornwell was about to do.

"How could you have the stomach to come for her, after everything that has happened! After all she had suffered for you!" Archie was turning red and burst towards Terry to punch him, so angry was he to finally see the source of Candy's recent unhappiness. Grandchester had risen to meet him in kind.

Candy tried to stop him "Archie, please…Terry is convalescing from a serious knife wound!" Upon hearing her, Archie stopped, since he knew she was serious. He also noted that Terry had a few bruises on his face.

Terry, however, was waiting for him to exchange blows, since he was just as or even more of a hothead than Archie. "And why do you care so much about that, you Fop?"

"Who are you calling a Fop, Mister-Stuck-Up-Good-For-Nothing?" Archie retorted.

Now Annie and Patty were trying to hold him back, while Candy tried to hold Terry back "Terry…please! Your wound is going to open up" she pleaded, desperate. In that very moment Candy realized how big and strong Terry was, and how small and petite she looked against him…Terry's hand looked like a tiger's paw.

Terry allowed her to stop him, because he didn't want to hurt her in his fury. But that didn't stop his tongue. "At least _your_ brother was good for something…"

"I won't allow you to make jokes at Stear's expense!" Archie roared, indignant.

Upon hearing Stear's name, Patty started crying, "Oh Stear, why aren't you here to help us?"

"Nobody is making jokes at your brother's expense…I am just mocking you!" Terry was aghast at himself that he had brought Stear into this and for having made Patricia cry.

"Terry, Archie, PLEASE!" Candy exclaimed "You both are acting like a pair of toddlers fighting over a piece of candy!" she admonished.

"Archie, please, why don't we go…we can come back another time, alright?" Annie said, trying to console Patty.

Everyone heard the knock on the door. Candy was startled, since she was not expecting anyone else. She went towards the door and opened it. Her surprise was even greater, when she saw the elegant silhouette of Eleanor Baker standing there.

"Oh!" they both cried out at the same time. Eleanor didn't have the slightest clue that Candy lived in Chicago. All that Watson had told her was that he had tracked Terrence down to an apartment, where he was apparently staying with friends. Now everything made sense to her. Candy did not want to say anything out loud, still keeping the promise she had made to Terry. "Madame …Eleanor Baker, right? …would you like to come in?" she asked, warmly.

"Yes, thank you…" she replied, equally warm. She knew right then and there that Terry was safe.

"Mother?" Terry asked, upon hearing Eleanor's voice.

"Terry? Oh, my son!" she exclaimed, quickly moving towards him.

"Son!" Archie said, too star struck at seeing his favorite actress in the flesh. Annie and Patty said "Oh!" at the same time, taking their hands to their mouths.

"Oh Terry, bless the Heavens, you are fine…Divine Providence, oh my son…" she said, hugging him, tears in her eyes, relieved, although the bruises on her sons' face worried her slightly.

"Mother, please…" Terry was uncomfortable to have to be in the presence of others while he saw his mother again. He also could not return the hug in full because of his wound.

"Terry, don't talk to your mother that way…can't you see how grateful she is to have found you?" Candy chided.

Another knock was heard at the door. "Candy, are you expecting anybody else?" Archie asked.

"No…Albert should be back by now, but he's got the key…" she said, going towards the door again. She opened it and this time her blood froze.

"Great Aunt Elroy!" she squeaked. Candy was pushed aside by Eliza, followed by Neil who gave her an evil, triumphant look .

"Well, well, well, Candy, how bold of you…living with Terry! I shouldn't call you the Lady of the Stables anymore, I am going to call you the Lady of the Night." Eliza said, without sparing a minute to thrust her jab.

"Hush, Eliza, you have no idea what you are talking about!" Archie argued, irritated with his cousin.

"Archibald!" scolded the Great Aunt.

"Elisa, I will not allow you to talk down to Candy that way…when are you ever going to stop bothering us! I see that you continue to play the part of a Lady, but there is another name for what you really are…ah! And I see you brought your sniveling little coward of a brother….what a pair of jokers from the misfit deck!" Terry said, defending Candy verbally and seething hate towards the Leegan siblings.

Archie had to admit to himself that Terrence got it right this time.

"Have you forgotten the show you gave at John Barleycorn's, you whino?" Neil hassled.

"At least I have a good reason, which is what I don't think we can say about you." the aristocrat retorted.

"John Barleycorn's? Well, now I side with you, Terry…" Archie said, shocked.

"But what in the Name of all that is Holy is this! Candice White, you certainly have outdone yourself this time…what sorry excuse do you have now? I am going to tell William this very instant to once and for all take you out of his will and out of our honorable family. And who is this…this…" The Great Aunt was furious, but for the first time she saw the distinguished, chic lady in front of her.

"I am Eleanor Baker, Madame, the mother of Terrence Grandchester." Eleanor said, with her soft, refined and modulated voice. Out of all those present, only she was the calmest, despite what was happening. She felt that something interesting was about to happen.

"Eleanor Baker is Terry's mother?" Eliza and Neil said at once.

"Eleanor Baker?" Elroy asked, impressed. She wasn't sure what was going on now, the only thing she had clear is that Candy effectively was living alone in an apartment with at least one man, and that she was not going to tolerate.

"What is going on here!" Albert's voice rumbled, shaking the place up. Everyone fell silent. Not because he had yelled, but because his voice, strong and clear, had the same impact Terry's did when he was acting. A voice that could captivate, a voice that commanded attention.

The Great Aunt Elroy could not trust her ears and turned around to see for herself. Eliza and Neil did so as well, to see who was 'the other man' with whom Candy was living with. Neil didn't waste a second to keep mudding up Candy. "You see, Great Aunt, here is the other man Candy is living with…imagine how cheeky she is and how ungentlemanly they are, living a ménage a trois…Great Aunt? Great Aunt? What's the matter, say something!"

Silence permeated the apartment for a few seconds, perhaps the only sounds to be heard was the beating of several hearts: some excited, some perplexed, some angry. Elroy could not believe what was happening. The only person who knew what was coming next, other than Albert himself, was Terry, and he was eager to see how it was going to play out. He protectively and possessively put his arm around Candy, which terribly provoked Neil, who boiled internally at the sight.

"I now see the reason why you have been against Candy all these years…" Albert said, sadly, to Elroy.

"Why do you allow this bum to talk to you like that, Great Aunt!" Eliza asked, exasperated.

"Great Aunt, I am not going to allow him to insult you!" Neil lunged at Albert to hit him, but Albert expertly stopped Neil's hand with one of his own. "Well, well…" Albert said "are you going to bite the hand that feeds you?"

"Great Aunt, what's the matter?" Archie now asked, surprised that grumpy Great Aunt Elroy was for once silent and petrified. He also was surprised that Mr. Albert talked that way and that the Great Aunt said nothing.

"Why do you allow this….this…" Eliza started, not knowing what to call the young lion in front of her. However, her eyes looked at him with haughty disdain. Albert's eyes bore into hers like an eagle plunges it claws into its prey. For the first time in her life, Eliza was subjugated with just one look.

"Elroy, you should give infinite thanks to what Candy has done for me. From now on, I will not allow anybody to lift a finger against her or even deign a bad thought about her. If that were ever to happen, I swear that I will exercise my right as the head of the family and come down strong and hard on the offender."

"But what absurdities does this bastard emote, and how does he know your name?" Neil screeched.

"Hush, Neil!" ordered Elroy, her voice trembling.

Archie came over closer to them "Why does Mr. Albert talk that way, Great Aunt?" he asked.

"You know him?" she asked. Now her nightmare was complete…the story was turning more and more complicated.

"But of course…he has always been Candy's faithful friend…and thanks to her, ours too. Anthony and Stear met him as well." he replied, still confused as to what was going on.

"Archie, you knew he lived with Candy? Well, I didn't know you tread so low as …" Eliza started, trying to stir the beehive up more and make matters worse for Candy.

"Eliza, silence! I will not allow you to talk that way about…" Elroy raised her voice to Eliza, a thing she had never done in her life.

"About whom, Great Aunt…why are you defending Candy now and why does this man say he's the head of the family!" Neil interrupted, demanding.

"BECAUSE ALBERT IS WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLEY, THE GREAT UNCLE WILLIAM, THE MAXIMUM AND ONLY HEAD OF THE ANDLEY'S!" she finally said.

* * *

After the Great Aunt's proclamation, the stunned witnesses who were in Candy's apartment started to disperse. Albert had said to Elroy, "Aunt, please go to the mansion with Eliza and Neil and wait for me there…we need to talk." She immediately obeyed him without further ado; the Leegan siblings still reeling from the announcement. Eliza, especially, felt like a hot air balloon whose fuel source had been shut off and had subsequently fallen to earth violently.

After they left, Albert apologized to his nephew Archibald, to Annie and Patty and introduced himself to Eleanor Baker. He had found her quite spectacular. He gave Terry a warm handshake with a secret wink and finally said to Candy, "Little one, I know you have many questions now about everything that has happened here today….please let me speak with Elroy and Leegans first and I promise you that when I come back later we can spend all the time you want talking about it, is that alright?" Candy just nodded. She still could not believe everything she had just heard. It was like receiving a birthday present, a Christmas gift and a Pandora's box all at once.

Albert gave Archie a warm hug and said to him, "I promise you that I will answer all your questions, we shall talk privately soon." He kissed Annie and Patty fraternally on the cheeks. The girls also could scarcely believe that Mr. Albert, Candy's friend was the famous and mysterious Great Uncle William. With this, he bid them farewell, since his need to talk to Elroy and the Leegans was pressing.

Earlier, when he had returned with George and before he had chanced upon what was happening in the apartment he shared with Candy, he had seen his Aunt's car. He knew right then what was going on, and had said to George, "I do believe the time has come, George...please wait for me here..."

When he left the apartment, he looked for George, who was close by, awaiting him discreetly. He walked towards his second man and said, "Well, it's done…now we need to go back to the mansion, because I have pending business with Elroy and the Leegan siblings."

George had nodded silently, feeling relieved. The years of hiding had ended; although now it meant that William Albert could no longer be the wayward traveler he preferred to be.

Upon Albert's departure, Archie, who was now less irritated with Terry, addressed himself to Eleanor Baker. "Madame, Archibald Cornwell Andley at your service…may I please introduce my beloved cousin, William Albert Andley's adopted daughter, Miss Candice White Andley…I would also like to introduce my sweetheart, Miss Annie Britter and my brother's sweetheart, Miss Patricia O'Brien. I dearly miss that he is not here to personally extend his introduction to you." he said in his wonderful, courtly voice and lovely manners, which were immediately acknowledged and appreciated by Eleanor.

"The pleasure is mine, young Master Cornwell, ladies…" she replied, equally charming. All those present were captivated with the woman's grace and exquisiteness. She truly embodied the definition of a star.

Candy did not wish to interrupt Archie's introduction by telling him that she already knew Eleanor, preferring that either Terry or Eleanor herself tell him directly. She still remembered the promise she had made to Terry and as far as she was concerned, it still stood. Archie then said to Terry, "Terrence, I want to apologize to you, and before your mother I want to ask you forgiveness if I ever have offended you. You know that I am at the ready to defend Candy, which I believe is a sentiment we both share…"

"No worries, Archibald…I believe I too owe you an apology…it is about time I stop acting like a school boy and more like a man, like your brother."

They both shook hands with a lot of sincerity.

"Well, I think we can postpone our weekly lunch until next week…we have had a lot of excitement here today, don't you think?" Patty suggested, always sensible.

"Please, you should still go…truth be told, Candy needs some distraction…she's been tending to me all week…besides, I need to have some private time with my mother…Candy…you don't mind, do you?" Terry asked.

"No, Terry, of course not…but…" Candy started. She did not know what to do, everything had happened so fast.

"Candy, we can wait for you downstairs while you figure out with Mrs. Baker and Terry what you need to do…then you can come down and let us know…" Annie suggested, finally finding her voice.

"That sounds like a good idea." Eleanor said.

The trio said their goodbye and Terry, Candy and Eleanor were left alone. Eleanor took Terry in her arms again in a motherly embrace. He at first did not know how to correspond her, but finally gave into the embrace, his face thankful. Candy shed tears of joy seeing them together.

"Please, child, come here…" Eleanor murmured to her, opening the embrace to receive Candy. Candy went towards them, overjoyed. The three of them shared a deep embrace, familiar with Eleanor, intimate between them. "God be praised, Terrence, that I have found you safe and sound…and with her…the Lady of your heart." she sighed, thankful.

Candy separated a bit from the embrace, while Terry admitted, "Well, mother…perhaps somewhat safe and not so sound…"

"Not so sound? Why?" Eleanor asked, worried.

Terry continued, before Candy could say it. "Mother, I am recuperating from a knifing I suffered here in Chicago...Candy has been taking care of me..."

Eleanor felt her stomach turn over, but she kept her reaction internally so that her son would not be tormented by it. "Then, you truly have an angel looking after you, and her name is Candy…" she said "…but we have to think about your recuperation…from what I witnessed here today, Candy's family isn't too pleased with what has happened…and I can understand their point….she's an unmarried minor…why don't you come with me so that I can take care of you…"

Terry wasn't very thrilled with that idea. He was quite content living with Candy they way they had been since the incident.

"Your mother is right, Terry…" Candy seconded, "…Besides, I can always go take care of you wherever she is staying…"

"I am staying at the Congress Hotel2 and I have come here for whatever stretch of time I need to...Terry, believe me, I won't do anything to separate you from your Angel…"

"Very well, then…" he accepted, reluctantly.

"I have a chauffer here in Chicago, and he can come for you at any time." Eleanor offered to Candy.

"Madame Baker…" Candy started.

"Eleanor, please, child…."

Candy was thrilled to hear the gorgeous woman call her that way, "Eleanor, we are going to need to buy Terry some more clothes, because we have only been able to get him one set only and I know he's been a good sport about it, but…"

"Let's not worry too much about that, we can go shopping soon to remedy that situation...we can all go shopping, what do you think?' she offered. She could hardly wait to treat Candy to whatever she wanted.

Candy cheered up and turned to look at Terry. He still wasn't very happy with the way things were going, but he knew it was the best decision, for now. "Sounds fine to me." he finally said.

Candy gave a small, happy clap and said, "Let me tell the gang….I also need to leave a note for Albert...I can talk with him later, since I don't know what time he is coming back."

"Go on, child…" Eleanor said.

Candy left and Terry and his mother were alone.

"Terry…you don't need to say anything right now…just let me to say that I know your heart is heavy and I know whom can make it light again… just allow me to help you get better…please don't send me away from your side…I will not pressure you in any way, just let me help you…" she said, touching his brow lightly the way she used to do it when he was a child. It pained her to no end to see bruises on his handsome face.

Terry shuddered at the memory that his mother's touched had evoked. He saw himself as a young boy again, in his mother's arms, being unconditionally loved. "Yes, mummy…" he replied, tenderly.

* * *

Albert and the Great Aunt Elroy were in the Andley Mansion study. It was originally his father's and it looked just as he had left it when he passed away, so long ago. It was masculine and organized, the aroma of fine leather and tobacco imbued in the atmosphere. It had been witness to so many deals that had been closed there, all successful. His portrait as well as those of other Andley's past, some painted by Sargent and others by Peele, observed them silently. Elroy was still moved to see William Albert; to finally confirm herself that he was safe. But the young man's fury and disenchantment was evident in his steely gaze from behind the desk.

"Aunt, it really has pained me to no end to see with my very own eyes how you treat Candy…and to see how you have believed the Leegan's lies, the malicious lies they have conjured to bear false witness against Candy."

Elroy shifted uneasily in her chair; she had realized how wrong she had been about Candy all these years.

"William…dearest…please…" she appealed.

"Aunt, I know that shouldering the burden of the family has been very heavy for you, and I sincerely and deeply thank you for everything you have done and endured all this time. But that task has now come to an end. I have returned to fully take the reins of the family and to formally and publicly become the head of the Andley's. If Candy's presence is so abhorrent to you, I just ask you to be courteous to her…I am not one to make you oblige…but I do not want to ever hear a single word against her…she has been the only one who has enabled me to come back to the family…she alone. She is the sweetest, most innocent, honest and frank person that you will ever meet, Elroy, and she is more than worthy to carry my last name….worthier than some of the other family members…" Albert said, very solemn.

"I think…I think that I need to retire to Lakewood for some time…all of this has been very unexpected and somewhat overwhelming for me…" she said.

"As you wish, Aunt…I am moving in the mansion as of today, with Candy…and, if they agree to my personal invitation, Terrence Grandchester and his mother. They will be my guests until Terrence can travel again."

"So it shall be, William…I would…I would like to speak with Candice before I leave for Lakewood, please…" Elroy asked.

William Albert's eyes softened. "Aunt…I am positive she will be most open to that…"

"But please, William…please go easy on Eliza and Neil…" she begged.

"As opposed to them, I do not go out of my way to cause harm…but let me make this clear to you, as I will to them, I will not allow them to continue mortifying or hurting Candy. Besides, I believe it is high time that they understand what their real position in this family is." Albert said tersely.

Elroy showed some signs of anxiety. "Oh, William…please…."

"I am sorry, Aunt Elroy…since nobody bothered to make it clear to them all these years…you and Sarah had had enough time to do so, and now, time is up…"

Only the tick tick tick tick of the Bucellatti desk clock was heard for the next few minutes.

"Very well, William…I take your leave now…" she answered, defeated. There was nothing she could do now.

"Go on, Aunt…and please tell Eliza and Neil that I wish to see them right away."

Elroy gave a slight nod in respect to the young man, whom she now had to defer to in each and every way, her age notwithstanding. After a few minutes, the Leegan siblings entered the study, their heads held low. Even Eliza knew that she had nothing in her favor and could not curry William Albert they way she had her mother and Great Aunt Elroy.

"Eliza, Neil, please sit down." he started, "I truly regret that we have to meet under these circumstances. I don't even know where to start. Perhaps you can explain to me, in your own words, why the seething hatred towards Candy? I can understand that if you do not like somebody, you don't go out of your way to have a close relationship…but to defamate, set traps, go scheming and plotting with such virulence against a creature who has not done absolutely anything to malign you…the truth is even I am at loss…"

Neil started blubbering, whilst Eliza just bit her lower lip.

"Well…I see that the guts and audacity you had against Candy have suddenly dried up…allow me to refresh your minds here…these are the misdeeds that I know of, as I am sure there are more that I am not aware of: you exercised influence to have Candy be made a lowly servant instead of being Eliza's companion, Neil destroyed some of Anthony's -God rest his soul- rosebushes and blamed Candy for it, you placed Sarah's emerald brooch amongst Candy's personal effects to make it seem like she stole them and have her sent to Mexico as punishment; you succeeded in turning Great Aunt Elroy against her…In London, Neil and his so-called gentlemen friends attacked her and goodness knows how far you would have gone if Terrence Grandchester didn't intervene to save her…and Eliza…Eliza you were capable of putting Candy and Terrence in a compromising position, making them seem as if they were carrying an illicit affair…not being satisfied with what I have just recounted, you kept bothering and pestering her here in Chicago, going so far as getting her sacked from St. Joan's using MY surname, since it isn't even yours to exercise…"

"But…we are family…" Neil timidly said.

"Ah, yes…I forgot about that…Candy whom by law is an Andley and carries my last name, and is my heir, has had to suffer injustices at the hands of the Leegans, whom don't even have Andley blood coursing through their veins…"

"What!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"I am sorry I am the one to do this, but the time has come for you to know the truth…Sarah, your mother, is not my blood sister…the only blood sisters I have are Rosemary, who is my full blood sister, and the Alistear's and Archibald's mother, who is my sister by mother only…"

Eliza and Neil sat there, stupefied.

Albert continued, "Your mother was the daughter of my mother's first husband. Sarah's mother died shortly after her birth. Her father remarried, to my mother. She took Sarah in as her own flesh and blood. My mother became pregnant and had Stear's and Archie's mother. Unfortunately, my mother's husband passed away shortly after this. A few months after widowing, she met and then married my father, William Andley Jr….and that is how both girls became part of the Andley family…my father, always generous, adopted them as his own and gave them the Andley name…much in the same way that I adopted Candy…out of this marriage, Rosemary was born first, and after some years, I was born."

"My birth, however, was never quite known to the older girls, because by then they were in boarding school at St. Paul's. When I was born, my father had unexpectedly passed away a few months earlier and my mother died in childbirth…and I was the only Andley heir at that point. My grandfather, William Sr., was alive, but he was in no capacity to handle the family business; unbeknownst to everyone except for my father, mother and Aunt Elroy. My father had been quietly taking care of my grandfather's estate publicly, but it was never revealed why, other than that he preferred that my father do so and people assumed he was just an old eccentric. He lived under medical care in a separate house here in Chicago. It was at that time, with my father and mother dead and I a young infant, that Aunt Elroy took the reins of the family, helped by a young George Johnson. She decided to let the legend of "Great Uncle William" go on, even after he passed away, and to keep me away from the burdens of running the family until I was old enough. Only Elroy, my sister Rosemary and George Johnson knew of the secret. Neither your mother nor the Cornwell's mother, who is actually my half sister, knew I existed. Perhaps now it doesn't sound very logical or sound, but at the time it seemed to be the best course of action…"

Eliza and Neil still couldn't believe what they were hearing. Everything that they had known to be true wasn't.

"Now, what am I going to do about you two? Candy at least has proven to be a dignified representative of this family and I am I proud to have her as my heir...but you, you haven't given me a single reason to continue considering you as part of the extended family. You have only known to abuse the Andley surname for your own selfish purposes."

"Eliza, if it is your wish to marry the first man who asks for your hand, I will not intervene. But I want you to consider what can you do in this world that is of some benefit, like a real lady should…Neil, young man, I cannot believe that you are so vacuous, spending money as if it were water and coveting what is not yours…so I give you a week to decide what it is you are going to do with your lives and to show me some interest in becoming real members of this family…"

…That is all…" Albert concluded.

"Yes, Uncle William…" they replied, the drubbing having served its purpose.

* * *

1 Authors note: This actually occurred in 1920, but for purposes of this story, I am playing around with the dates .

2 A grand, historic hotel in Chicago, operating at the time this story is set and still operating in Chicago today.


	8. Chapter 6

**- Chapter 6 -**

Candy had bid Archie, Annie and Patty farewell, promising to keep their lunch appointment next week. She then joined Terry and Eleanor on their way to the Congress Hotel. She told Eleanor what exactly had happened to Terry, the operation required and the care he needed for the following few weeks.

"It is such a relief that you are a nurse, Candy..." Eleanor said.

The presidential suite in the Congress Hotel that Eleanor was staying in was nothing short of splendid. There were two bedrooms with full bathrooms, a formal parlor with a chimney, a music room with a piano, a formal dining room and a library. The salon had large windows with French doors that led to a garden area with a balcony. A marvelous view of Lake Michigan could be seen from there. The suite itself had several vases with fresh flowers and had its own private butler. He was at the ready when Eleanor, Terry and Candy arrived.

"Good afternoon, Madame Baker…" he greeted them.

"Good afternoon...this is my son, Terrence Grandchester and Miss Candice White Andley, a personal friend…" she told the butler, giving him several of Terry's items. "Miss Andley is going to ask you to source some items that we need here for my son's recuperation…please do everything you can to help her." Eleanor indicated.

"At once, Madame…" he replied, "Miss Andley, may I see you now?"

Candy nodded and went with him. She wanted to make sure Terry was going to be as comfortable as possible with the necessary accoutrements.

"Come, son…" Eleanor said, taking Terry to the master bedroom.

"Mother, I…" he started, "I can stay in the second bedroom…"

"Don't think of it, Terry…this one is much more comfortable. Do not worry, I will do everything to make you feel at home…"

"But what about your season?"

"You are my priority now, Terrence…I have worked hard for so many years, I can now have the luxury of working where and when I want to…"

Candy came into the room. "You should lay down, Terry…" she said, "we have had an odd day today." She started helping him get comfortable with such natural ease and he responded in kind that Eleanor was quite pleased to see the level of intimacy they had. She now knew for certain that this was the true love of her son's heart. "By the way, I've asked the butler to send up a tea service, complete with cucumber sandwiches, scones and clotted cream…" Candy said with a small wink to Terry.

"Did you order for me, or for you, Lady Freckles?" Terry teased, knowing Candy's fondness for sweets.

She didn't reply…she just gave him a special look.

"That was a wonderful idea, Candy…I am going to leave you for a bit, so that I can get comfortable…" Eleanor excused, and she left the room.

Candy looked at Terry and was a bit disconcerted at the expression on his face. "Why are you so glum, Terry?" she asked, perplexed. Terry's mood had changed once his mother left the room.

"Why shouldn't I be? I was quite happy sleeping in the bottom bunk…" he retorted.

"Terry…I don't want to argue about this now…" she said.

"Neither do I…I realize that it is the best decision but that doesn't mean I am happy with it…Can't you see how content I am living with you?"

Candy felt the same way. She took his hand. They just looked at each other with earnestness, nothing needed to be said. It seemed just a few seconds, when in fact it had been a few minutes.

"Candy…Terry…the tea is served!" Eleanor announced. She was wearing the most beautiful, exquisite tea gown Candy had ever seen. It was dark blue heavy silk, Asian style with kimono sleeves and woven peacock feather motif. It was loose fitting and went all the way to the floor, very fashion forward. It was from the house of Lanvin in Paris.

"Oh…Eleanor…how beautiful!" Candy exclaimed, unable to contain her admiration. Terry got up.

"Do you like it, child? I can get one for you as soon as I get to New York…" she offered. There was nothing Eleanor was going to deny Candy.

"Candy makes everything so exciting…she is never jaded…" Terry added, putting his hand on her shoulder. He had always admired that quality in her.

"I do like it…but I don't know if I even would look good wearing something like that…" It was bolder than anything she was used to wearing. _"Archie would certainly approve, come to think of it…" _she mused in her head. Suddenly, she had the desire to upgrade her wardrobe to something a bit more sophisticated.

"Nonsense, child…it would suit you very well….we will need to go out shopping soon…" Eleanor replied and they went to the salon to take their tea.

They sat down and enjoyed the service, talking about this and that for a while. Candy could not resist having two scones with clotted cream and strawberry preserves; Terry fixed both of them for her. Again, Eleanor noticed her son's devoted manner with the young woman. When they were about done, Candy was about to say that she was going to go back to her apartment to wait for Albert, when the Butler announced, "Sir William Albert Andley is here, Madame."

"Albert…he's here!" murmured Candy. She was not expecting this.

He came in and greeted everyone. "I hope I have not interrupted anything…" he apologized.

"Not at all, my dear Monsieur Andley." Eleanor said.

"Albert, Madame Baker…" he said, kissing her hand in greeting.

"Eleanor, Albert…." she insisted, pleased.

They both smiled.

"Well, Candy, I got your note as soon as I returned to our apartment, so I decided to meet you here instead…I might as well inspect the property." he said, jovially.

"Inspect the property?" Candy asked.

"Why yes…we own this hotel…" Albert smiled. "Although, I wanted to propose to Eleanor and Terry to come stay at the Andley mansion…I think the cooks are a bit better over there…"

"Oh, that is very kind, but isn't that too much of an imposition?" Eleanor said. Secretly, she knew Terry was going to prefer to stay wherever Candy was staying, but she had to be polite.

"Not at all…I would be most honored…besides, Terry was our houseguest up until the last few hours…" Albert said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"The Andley mansion…" Candy murmured. Things were becoming more real to her. "But what about our apartment?"

"Candy…I…" Albert started. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but he did not want to burden Eleanor and Terry with them.

"Candy, perhaps you and Albert should go talk elsewhere and just advise us later…Terrence, what do you think of Albert's kind invitation?" Eleanor asked.

Terry's brow was a bit furrowed. If Candy wasn't going to be in the mansion, he might as well stay put. Then, again, he didn't want to appear rude. "Why don't we plan on spending at least tonight here, mother, then we can decide tomorrow?" he suggested.

"That sounds very sensible…Candy, shall we go now?" Albert asked.

Candy nodded. Even though she was talking to Mr. Albert, now he was William Albert Andley and she wasn't quite sure now who he was.

"I promise I will come back soon…" Candy said. Suddenly, she felt odd leaving Terry behind.

"Please…" he replied.

* * *

George Johnson noticed that Miss Candy was a lot quieter than usual. She was riding with Albert in the back seat of Albert's Cadillac automobile. She had only said hello to him when they got into the car at the Congress Hotel.

Albert sensed the girl's apprehension and confusion, but did not want to trouble her further. He knew she had to come around to the idea that he was William Albert Andley. She did not want to have dinner yet, she said. So they had entered the car and headed off without a destination.

After a few minutes of silent driving, she finally spoke up. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I was taking you to our apartment…" Albert gently replied.

"I suppose you cannot live there anymore…" she said. Her voice sounded depressed. The weight of the revelation was starting to settle on her, and it was not comfortable.

"I wish the opposite were true…that is one reason I did not reveal who I was for such a long time…now that it is out in the open, I have to assume all my responsibilities now…but Candy, please let me tell you, the time I spent with you there was the happiest in my life…" Albert looked at her, full of fraternal love.

"Where am I going to live now?" she asked, anxious.

"Anywhere you wish, little one. Although, it really isn't safe for you to live alone…"

"I'm sure Great Aunt Elroy wouldn't approve anyway…" she muttered, a bit acerbically.

"Great Aunt Elroy is not going to pester you anymore. You are free and old enough to decide what you want to do. I am just here to help you along…" he declared.

"I wish…I wish…" Candy said, starting to cry. She felt physically sick now.

"George, please stop the car…" Albert asked, worried.

Candy got out of the car. They had stopped on Lake Shore drive, right near the park where she had had the most wonderful outing with Terry the day before. The cool, early evening air felt good and her nausea subsided.

"Do you want to sit by the lake?" Albert asked.

"Yes, please…if that is alright…I hope I am not taking up your time…" she replied, gravelly.

"Candy…" Albert said. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair. "Little one, I am sorry about all of this…I've made a fine mess, haven't I? Please forgive me…"

"No, Albert…it isn't that…it is just that…I don't know what to do now. What are you expecting of me? Am I going to have to be some society heiress debutante now? Like Eliza?" Her stomach turned at the thought.

"I don't expect you to conduct yourself any different that you are doing so now. I am proud of you…you are a breath of fresh air, Candy…please don't ever change..."

Candy felt better. The man was William Albert Andley, but everything he was saying and doing was the Mr. Albert she knew. Maybe she was worrying over nothing.

She sat down on the bench and Albert did likewise.

"Terry and I had a nice talk here yesterday…" she said, missing him.

"I see…have you two sorted things out?" He was curious, but tried not to sound too eager.

"Yes…he wants to go back to New York, help Suzanne and get his career back in order…and then…he wants to come back for me so that we can marry…" she said, a bit shy.

Albert beamed. So Terry was able to help Candy overcome the Suzanne dilemma!

"He told me so, himself…I gave him my blessing…" he said, "that young man is quite besotted with you…he's certainly recuperated faster than I thought, and I am sure it is because you are near him…he's a fine young man, Candy…I appreciate him and his friendship very much."

"Terry knew?" she asked in disbelief.

"He found out yesterday because I told him…don't hold it against him, I made him swear and he swore on what he hold most dear and holy…and that is you, little one…"

They fell silent again, looking over at the expansiveness of Lake Michigan.

"Albert…can you tell me a story?" she asked after a while.

"Of course…"

"How did you become Mr. Albert?"

"Well, once upon a time…" he started, trying not to make the tale too heavy. He told the story he had passed on to the Leegan siblings, with a few exceptions. "When my sister passed away, I was devastated…she and Elroy had raised me, but up until then Rosemary had been the guiding hand…I loved her so much. Oh, Elroy took good care of me, but it does not compare to the love of a sibling…I continued under Elroy's tutelage until I was old enough to go to College….for a time I went to Harvard to pursue some studies, but I found that too stifling for me. When I saved you from drowning, when you were at the Leegans, I had just returned from Harvard. Even then, Elroy was adamant that I assume my responsibilities then, but I quite wasn't ready to give my self imposed sabbatical up yet. I just wanted to be left alone for a while, so that I could do whatever I pleased before I was to settle in to becoming the head of the Andley family. She was exasperated, I think, because my father and I are very alike….although I never met Father…from what other people have told me, he and I are very alike in temperament… I was living in the hunting lodge, in disguise, because I wanted to be just Albert, not William Albert Andley…can you believe our own keepers threw me out…anyway when the Mexico incident happened, George told me that the boys all appealed to me in letters to stop that insanity from happening and I immediately knew what I had to do. Actually, I had considered the idea of adopting you before the incident…you know, like my father, I feel the need to incorporate into my family people we cherish and appreciate…much the same way he did with George Johnson…"

"Really?" Candy said. This was news to her. Much more surprising was the revelation about the Cornwell's mother and Eliza's mother.

"Yes, my father took him in as a young man after he met him in France. Seems that George, who was an orphan, was a bit of a street urchin, but Father saw something more in him. So he brought him back to the States and became his guardian. For me, I saw your wonderful goodness and independence, and you reminded me so much of my beloved Rosemary, whom I missed so much and had been so lonely without after she unexpectedly passed away…you have made me very proud Candy, and I owe you my very life…" he looked at her very earnestly with his blue eyes.

"Please, Mr. Albert…it has been you who saved me more than once…and I owe you so much, your generosity has had no limits with me…" she thanked him.

"Perhaps, but to save one's mind and one's soul is a far greater feat. Your love, compassion and tenderness allowed me to regain my mind and my identity after I had lost it…and it has allowed Terry to regain the hope and drive in his life…"

"Albert…did you ever get the letter were I renounced being an Andley?" she asked, curious.

"Yes, of course…but I knew that with time and in knowing who I really was, perhaps you would desist…although with how all of this came to light, I would not be at all surprised if you told me that you don't want to be an Andley anymore…"

"Well…now that I know who you really are…you are my family Albert…how could I not want to be a part of it…" she said. Albert took her in his arms protectively.

"I will always support your wishes, Candice…I may not agree with them all the time, but I will always support you, because I love you for all that you are…" he gently stroked her beautiful hair.

Candy felt that the bond between them strengthened at that very moment. Now, they truly were brother and sister.

After a silent moment like that, she asked, "Are you going to live in the Mansion?"

"I have to, now, little one…but I can spend one last night in our apartment…there, with you…I can cook us some dinner, what do you think…plus I want to go pick up Poupee…I think he will enjoy the woods on the grounds of the Mansion very well…as to what you want, again, I support whatever decision you want to make in regards to where you are going to live..."

Candy said, "I think I will go to the Mansion with you tomorrow...I also think Terry will be more than happy to go there too, once he finds out…he's so funny sometimes…he tries to hide behind his masks but I can usually read him like a book now…well…most of the times I can…" she smiled. "He was very hard to figure out at the beginning when we first met!"

Albert smiled too. He recalled the day at the Blue River Zoo when they had quarreled. Neither of them knew, but he had watched them from afar the moment he had left his park keeper's cottage. It was there when he knew they had fallen in love with each other, even if they themselves weren't aware of it.

"But there are some things I want to do…" she continued.

"Of course…whatever you want…" he offered.

"I really feel bad about going back and telling Dr. Martin that I won't be working with him anymore."

"Are you sure you want stop working, Candy?" Albert had not anticipated this.

"Yes…I want to take care of Terry until he's fully well…and after he leaves….I want to have the chance of helping out at Pony's Home, for the last time…my nursing skills will come in very handy…"

"I see…" Albert said, understanding.

"But Albert…isn't there a way we can help Dr. Martin out?"

"What do you propose, little one?" he asked.

"He should have a nice new building, fully equipped and a staff to help him…then it can really be the Happy Clinic."

"Aha…go on…"

"I can set something up with Ms Mary Jane…she can send graduates over to work with him…the clinic shall be for the poor and the needy so that they can get the best possible care…that will make him feel really needed again and maybe he won't tipple so much…" she said.

"You are quite the philanthropist, Miss Andley…I couldn't have asked for anything more!" Albert exclaimed, quite thrilled.

* * *

Candy and Albert spent one last night in their apartment. It was a bittersweet ending to that chapter in their life. She decided to leave the apartment prepaid for one year for Dr. Martin to move into. The good Doctor didn't know what was going on when she and Albert showed up at the Happy Clinic the following morning.

"Who died?" he asked, puzzled at seeing Albert all dressed up in his tailored suit. He looked very sharp. "Goodness, don't tell me that Terry…"

"Oh no! Not at all!" Candy assured him, "I have some good news and some bad news…"

"It figures! Do I need to pour myself a whisky?" he complained.

"Please, Dr. Martin…" Candy sounded a bit distressed. She worried about people's vices and tried her best to get them to quit.

"I was just joking, Candy…I haven't hit the bottle since I saw Terry…to see how he hit rock bottom really shook me up…I don't want to end up like that…with my luck, someone will knife me, and knife me good…so what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that I have to quit, as of today…" she said, matter of factly.

"Quit? Why?" Dr. Martin was surprised.

"Well that is the good news…" and then they told him the whole story.

"Jiminy Crickets! This sounds more like a serial in Tribune1 than a real story!" he said, in disbelief, "…and you want to fund a private clinic for me, to top it off?"

"Yes! Do you think it is a good idea?" Candy was enthusiastic.

"Good idea? It is a great idea! But I just want you to make sure of something"

"Of course…"

"When you marry that English bloke, you have to invite me to the wedding!" Dr. Martin winked.

* * *

1 The Chicago Tribune, the local newspaper 


	9. Chapter 7

**- Chapter 7 -**

Andley House was one of America's largest Mansions. It was built at the time when families needed to show their power and wealth by erecting such large edifices that could house many families at once, and no expenses were spared with the furnishings. It looked more like a French Chateau of the Loire Valley than a Mansion. It also had acres of land including an impressive English Garden complete with a maze and adorned with real ancient Roman Statuary. Candy looked around, in awe. She had forgotten how grand and stately the Mansion was. She remembered how large it had seemed from the plane ride she had with Stear and the few days they had spent there last summer. At time, there was always the feeling of being an unwanted family member, of being a kind of trespasser…now, there with Albert, she felt different…now, it was as if she finally had a home of her own…albeit a very large home.

A cadre of servants welcomed them. George did the introductions of the staff, among them was James, the full time chauffeur, Jeeves the English Butler, and Betty, who was going to be Candy's full time assistant when she was in residence at the mansion.

"So many people…" whispered Candy when they all took their leave. There were thrice as many servants than at the Leegan Mansion.

"This Mansion is too big for my tastes…" Albert admitted. "One day, we will create a university on these lands, and this will be the main building…" he said. "But in the meantime, would you like a personal tour…you have never been here, right?"

"Well, I was here very briefly last summer…" Candy said, "Do you really want a University here…why not now?"

"Well, because Elroy is too attached to this building…it has been in the family a long time…I personally have no attachment to it and it is far too big and ostentatious for me…although, it comes in handy for guests…take Terry for instance…he's going to feel right at home here…"

"Terry…that's right…we have to go fetch them!" Candy remembered.

Candy then stopped. They had reached the formal salon, which was full of family portraits. There, staring at her, was a Mary Cassatt1 painting of Anthony.

"Anthony!" she murmured. Anthony was standing naturally, holding a white rose in his right hand.

"Oh…that's right…I had one painted of him when he turned 12…" Albert said.

Candy went up and regarded the painting. "He looks so full of life…" she murmured, wistfully. "The painter captured him splendidly…"

"Yes, we are lucky to have had Mary Cassatt paint him and capture him thus. That is why we have to make the most of our time here…we don't know how long we are going to be on this earth…" Albert said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Albert, my son…you are here!" an older woman's voice said.

"Aunt Elroy! Good morning…" Albert replied, greeting her formally.

"Great Aunt Elroy!" Candy murmured. After the episode in her apartment yesterday, she wasn't quite sure how the grande dame would receive her.

"So good to see you…we spent one last night at our apartment…" Albert continued.

"Oh…I see…" she said, looking at them. "It is good that I saw you; I leave for Lakewood shortly…" Elroy's eyes were soft as she looked at Candice White. "Candice, child…may I have a word with you?" she asked, politely.

Candy looked at Albert who gave her a nod. "Yes, Great Aunt…" she replied.

Elroy motioned her towards the settee. Albert took his leave and left them alone so that they had some privacy. Candy felt her knees quake…she had always respected the Great Aunt, even if the pronouncements out of her mouth were never kind or compassionate for her…they were always full of scorn.

"Please, sit down, Candice…" she motioned to her. Always formal to a fault, Elroy sat down first. "I know the last few hours have been quite revealing, for all of us…" she started, "and the depth of these revelations has been great for me, child…I want to personally thank you for the care and interest you took with my dear William Albert, and I also want to apologize for the hubbub in…" she couldn't bring herself to say 'your' "the apartment…looking back upon…it…it was uncalled for…"

"Great Aunt Elroy…I just did what my heart called me to do…I have loved Albert as a brother since I met him…he has always been so kind, so helpful, so insightful…I could not leave him alone to suffer in the darkness of his amnesic mind or to die from desperation…that is what they wanted to do with him…to abandon him…"

"Oh heavens!" Elroy said, horrified, sniffing her handkerchief. The thought of Albert amnesic tormented and frightened her to no end. "Perhaps I have been too severe and too quick to judge you, child…after all, Anthony and the boys always spoke very highly of you, and obviously William, strange as he is, I will never understand him, saw something in you that compelled him to adopt you…therefore Candice, may I extend to you my gratitude and my respect to you…I am not too old to admit my faults and I hope that you can look upon me as you would a grandmother…I will do my best to be there for you, my dear…"

Candy felt her mind spin…was this really happening? Was the Great Aunt finally accepting her wholeheartedly?

"Oh! Great Aunt Elroy…may I kiss you?" Candy said, touched.

The lady nodded and Candy promptly kissed her on both cheeks. "I wish I could be more of a lady, Great Aunt…please know that I try my best…"

"Child…a true lady knows the concept of noblesse oblige and lives it…perhaps we don't know who your parents were, but you carry something in your blood that allows you to live it and to extend it to all who come in contact with you…I was blind and prejudiced not to see it…now, tell me, what is the situation with young Master Grandchester?"

Candy spent about an hour telling her the whole story.

"Well, I must say…this is quite a strange story, Candice…but if you and this young man feel you are doing what needs to be done and William has blessed you, then all I can ask is that you consider me a witness when the time comes…"

"I would be honored, Great Aunt…"

"I take leave of you know, I will be staying a Lakewood for a while…please know that I will be happy to have you over, if you so desire…the house there is yours now…" she offered.

Candy nodded. "Have a safe trip, Great Aunt Elroy…" she said.

The older lady looked at her. Her eyes were kind to her now. She assented then left.

The grandfather clock wheezed then chimed 11 o'clock in the morning. "Terry!" Candy murmured. She went back out to the grand hall, where Albert was saying goodbye to Elroy.

"Albert…I almost forgot about Terry…he's probably thinking I've abandoned him…"

"I'm sure it is nothing of the sort, he knows it was a bit crazy yesterday…why don't you call him…there a telephone in my study…" Albert offered. He showed Candy the way.

Candy followed him again…she had to pay attention if she did not want to get lost in such a huge Mansion.

"Here it is…there is a switchboard at the Congress hotel, and I know the presidential suite has a phone…and conveniently, I've got the number." he winked.

Candy had never used a telephone before. "Er…I don't know how to use it…" she admitted.

"Oh! Well that will be remedied right away. See, this is the receiver…you put this end up to your ear, that is where you listen, and this end needs to be close to your mouth, that is where you speak in…and this base…see the numbers? Dial 1000 and you will get the operator…if anybody ever asks you, we are Andley 0001…we had the first phone in all of Chicago." he explained. "One day, if you are interested, I can tell you how all this works…I wish Stear were around…he was completely fascinated by telephony technology…" he sighed, a bit sad.

Candy thought it was a clever device. She had no problem dialing. "Operator, Chicago Central, may I help you?" came the female voice. _This was magic!_ Candy thought.

"Congress, 2903 please…" Candy told the operator. How wonderful that she could talk on the phone with Terry!

"Congress, 2903, one moment please…" The call went into the hotel switchboard, their operator answered. Candy requested the presidential suite and was passed on.

"Good morning, presidential suite…" Candy recognized the butler's voice.

"Good morning…it is Miss Andley…I am looking for Mr. Grandchester…" Candy thought that sounded quite dignified.

"At once, mademoiselle…" the line cracked at bit. Candy could her footsteps walk away, then a muffled conversation, then footsteps approaching.

"Freckles? Darling, where are you? I'm like a tiger in a cage here!" Terry complained at once.

"You are exaggerating again, aren't you?" She almost laughed into the phone.

"Maybe I am, a little bit…" he admitted.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, always concerned about Terry's health.

"Finer than frog's hair… Mother has been fussing over me so much that I can't really complain…" Terry was jovial….so wonderful to hear him in such good spirits!

"Listen, I want to come over and pick you up, is that alright?" she asked him.

"Candy, you don't even need to ask…are we going to sleep under the same roof again?" Always trying to slide a sly joke in!

"Terry Grandchester! The operator is probably listening!" she chastised nervously.

"Good, I just probably perked up her day a bit …you know what I meant, are you at the Andley mansion…you must be, if you are calling on the phone…"

"Yes…Albert and I want to come over to pick you up, if that is alright with your mother."

"It is…please come straight away…" Terry said impatiently.

* * *

Eleanor and Terry had seen very large estates, but even Terry had to admit to himself the Andley Mansion was one of the biggest he had ever seen…and he had been to quite a few in England. But Albert's genuine hospitality and Candy's graciousness helped them feel right at home. Terry was given a room just a few doors down from Candy's room.

The better part of that day was spent by Terry and Candy exploring the grounds together. He was delighted with the stables and cursed his current state…he was itching to go riding. His favorite room, however, was the library. It contained a wealth of books and manuscripts; most of them very old. There were some newer ones, though. "One day, I will have a library as fine as this one…" he promised himself. Candy made a mental note of it.

The next few days were spent in relaxation, Candy and Terry spending a lot of time in the library where Terry would read, or practice with Eleanor. Candy either watched them or wrote letters. One afternoon Eleanor and Terry had gone shopping, and Candy had Archie, Annie and Patty over for tea. There, she explained to them everything that had happened. Candy was glad that finally Archie and Terry had settled their latent animosity. She only wished that Stear was around to enjoy her new found happiness…

Sometimes, when she and Terry were in the library passing time, she would watch him in silence…everything seemed like it had been another lifetime…the events that had prompted his return into her life were so sudden and violent, and now they were peaceably together, and Terry regaining his full strength. His face was no longer bruised or battered and his whole being reflected joie de vivre.

Terry had given her the Robert Frost book of poems, "A Boy's Will" for her to keep. She had come to enjoy and appreciate them, especially one that he had recited for them at the clinic…A Prayer in Spring. How true had the last line rang to her now…

_For this is love and nothing else is, love, _

_The which it is reserved for God above_

_To sanctify to what far ends He will,_

_But which it only needs that we fulfill_.

* * *

Friday, May 7th 1915 arrived, with various players in a state of secrecy. Candy, who was still so focused on Terry's recuperation and with the events surrounding Albert's revelation had totally forgotten about her 17th birthday. However, Terry and Albert had hatched other plans. With the help of Eleanor, Archie, Annie and Patty, they were going to throw her a surprise birthday party dinner.

Late Thursday night was witness to a secret meeting in Albert's study. Candy was sweetly sleeping while the usual suspects plotted the festivities in her honor.

"I'll do the easiest part…" Terry said, "…I'll get her out of the house…the only request I have is that you make sure she gets a big cake." he asked, knowing quite well his beloved's insatiable proclivity for pastries and baked goods.

"I'll try to see if I can find a Lanvin tea gown for her here in Chicago." Eleanor said, "I'd dearly would like her to have one…"

"There is a small French boutique on the Magnificent Mile that carries Lanvin and some Fortuny…it may not be from the spring collection, but they should have it…" Archie said at once. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his favorite star, who was almost part of the family now.

"Oh, how wonderful…would you like to come with me to help pick it out…it seems you have impeccable taste and you know Candy better than I do." Eleanor asked, her eyes smiling at the elegant young man.

"Would I?" he asked, "I'd me most honored, my lady!" he said. "You don't mind if Patricia and Annie to come along with us?"

"Of course not, my dear young Cornwell…" she said. "I'd love to treat all of you to some small gift, too…perhaps we can do lunch as well!"

Archie was over the moon. Imagine, shopping and lunch with Eleanor Baker! How he dearly wished his brother was there. His eyes saddened a bit. There had been no more letters from Stear in the last few weeks.

"I'll talk to the cook then about the menu…" Albert, the most gastronomically inclined of the group, said "How about a chilled cucumber soup to start, then a nice prime rib with mashed potatoes, sweet spring peas, creamed spinach and Yorkshire puddings…I've got a couple of nice bottles of Rothschild 1898 in the cellar that should go well…plus, there is the cheese course…I have to make sure I have quince paste for the manchego." he mused.

So it was decided. Candy suspected nothing the following morning, and Terry did nothing to bring anything regarding her birthday up.

They were having breakfast alfresco on the patio of the Mansion, with a wonderful view of the English Garden with its maze.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think for a moment we are in England…" Terry said, taking a sip of his tea. These were the moments he loved best with Candy; when they were relaxed, in full intimacy and just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you miss England?" Candy asked. The sun was starting to shine brightly, so she opened her parasol. The alabaster handle was carved to look like a swan's head.

"Not as much as I thought I would…I missed you a lot more than England, truth be told…" he said, his eyes looking at her very deeply. He was dressed head to toe in crisp bone colored linen, most appropriate for the May day.

Candy shyly adverted his eyes. "You know, we should go see Dr. Martin today…I think your stitches are ready to come out…"

"Grand! I must say Freckles, if it weren't for the olive oil, I would have scratched myself to death…I'm ready for the sutures to come out…" he said, relieved that now the day had a purpose and he could remove the unsuspecting Candy from the house.

"You see! And you complained about smelling like a salad…" Candy reminded him, "Also, Dr. Martin should run a quick tetanus test…I think you aren't going to get it, but we should make sure…"

"That would be good news…the sooner I can go back to New York, the better." he said, getting up and going towards the ledge. He peered over the garden.

Candy understood. The sooner he went back to New York, the sooner he could regain his momentum in his career and the sooner he would be able to talk with Suzanne. She now dreaded not having him everyday by her side, but they both had agreed to his plan. She joined him and put her hand on his.

"I'll miss you…Terry…I just thank God you are all better…I was so scared and frightened when you arrived at the clinic…you don't know how close you were to dying…that would have really made my misery and sorrow complete…if you had died in front of me…" she said with a slight shudder.

"I was dead, Candice…I died the day you left New York…I feel reborn now…" he said, taking her in his arms and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Well now, shall we go see the good Dr.?"

"Yes, and while we are out, I might as well buy some gifts for the children at Pony's Home…since I will be heading out there when you leave…" she said.

'_Perfect!'_ Terry thought to himself _'…the more time we spend out of the Mansion, the better…plus I get to have her all to my self!'_

"Terry! Haven't you heard I thing I said?" Candy asked again, realizing Terry was lost in his thoughts.

"Yes, darling?" Terry refocused his eyes on hers.

"I said, why don't we go back to the Magnificent Mile…there is a good toy store there…" Candy said "Plus, we can have lunch at the Drake2…"

Terry's mind wasn't so happy any more…if they were also going to the Magnificent Mile, they might run into his mother and Archie and the girls. He decided he had to chance it, in order not to raise any suspicions.

"Of course, love…plus I owe you a lunch…" he smiled.

* * *

"You got good genetics and sound constitution, young Grandchester…" Dr. Martin said, pulling out the last stitch. Candy helped him finish the task by gently wiping the area and handing Terry his undershirt and shirt so that he could get dressed again. She was relieved to see the healed wound. "You healed a lot better than I thought…and your blood panel is clear, so no tetanus…you're one lucky fool, you know that? I've lost a few patients over the years due to knifings in bars…"

"A little bit of all the above…" Terry said, relieved. "I guess I will leave for New York in a couple of days…" he thought out loud.

'_So soon!'_ Candy said to herself, felling her heart pull.

"I'm going to be at Pony's Home for a few months, Dr. Martin, but I will be checking with you on the progress of the new clinic…" Candy said, putting everything back in order and getting ready to leave.

"You don't know how well the word about the new clinic is being received…everyone around here is impatient to have it now…your idea was pure genius, young lady…" Dr. Martin said. The new clinic was now his life's work and gave him purpose and direction. He found that he no longer needed alcohol as a crutch.

"I'm just trying to further your original idea, Dr. Martin…" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

'Well then, youngsters…Terry, if I don't see you for a while, Godspeed…I guess the next time I see you, it will be as a groom, eh?" he said.

"That's the plan, Dr. Martin…" Terry said, as Candy blushed. "Thank you, again…you saved my life…"

"Doctors provide the technology and science, the patient provides the will to power, young man…ever read Friedrich Nietzsche? You seem like a person who would…"

"A little bit…I'll have to revisit it, it may be more relevant now…" Terry said, making a mental note of it, "Although certain prayers from a Freckled Nurse Angel helped out as well…" He looked at Candy with adoring eyes.

With that, they said their goodbyes and they walked towards where James was waiting with the car.

* * *

Terry was a bit on edge the whole time they were at the Magnificent Mile. He was secretly hoping they would not run into his mother's shopping party. Thankfully, Candy was only interested in the toy store. Uncharacteristically of her, she did not mention anything about lunch until it was one o'clock.

She had given James all the shopping bags with the presents. "I think I'd like some lunch." she finally hinted at Terry.

"Anytime you want, darling…where are we going?"

"The Drake has a lovely Palm Court with a great luncheon…" she reminded him of her earlier suggestion.

"Sounds good …walk or drive?" Terry responded.

"Drive…it is not far, but that way James can get something to eat there, too…"

So off they went. Candy was so animated, talking about her upcoming stay at Pony's Home. Terry delighted in hearing her enthusiasm. Shortly they arrived at the Drake and made their way to the Palm Court.

"Two, please…" Terry said to the Maitre D' "…if you have a private booth, the better."

"At once, Monsieur…Mademoiselle…" he said, motioning them to follow him.

"Private booth?" Candy asked.

"Yes…I may decide to steal a few pecks from your lips in between the courses…" Terry said with a playful grin.

"You seem to think that I may find you more interesting than my chef salad…" Candy huffed, jokingly as well.

"The taste from my lips will be the missing ingredient, Freckles…" Terry said, then a group caught his eye. Good heavens, of all places to run into them! He had to think quickly. He readjusted where he was walking, imperceptibly so that Candy wouldn't suspect. Perhaps that way, even if she turned to look at him, she would not see them. To his relief, the maitre d' was leading them away.

Cornwell also saw Grandchester from afar and said, "Dear me! They are here!"

"Who?" Annie asked. Patty and Eleanor Baker were engrossed in a conversation about Voltaire's Candide. They had finished their meal and were lingering over their espressos.

"Who else…Candy and Terry…don't look!" Archie said, averting his eyes.

"Now what?" Annie whispered. She was afraid the whole day's plan was going to fall apart.

"Phew! Looks like they are moving away towards the private booth…" Archie said. The booth had a curtain that allowed for complete privacy3. Grandchester, couldn't he make is less obvious how much he was smitten by his cousin? he thought to himself. He then noticed that the nobleman didn't pull the curtain shut once they were seated.

"Eleanor, Patty…we should leave…Terry and Candy just arrived to have lunch…" he said, politely interrupting.

"Here?" Eleanor said, finding it amusing.

"Of all the places to eat in Chicago!" Patty smiled, finding the coincidence funny.

With that, they paid their bill and discreetly left.

* * *

Candy suspected nothing when they got back to the Andley Mansion. After lunch, Terry had managed to engage her in more shopping, this time at the bookstore. He took it upon himself to buy several books of classics for the children at the home. "Best to start them out young with literature, Freckles…it is a shame I won't be going there right away to go read it to them..." he mused. By the time they returned , it was late afternoon. They alighted from the car and started to make their way up the marble steps of the Mansion. Jeeves warmly received them and they entered the grand hall. "Tea service, Miss Candy?" he asked.

"Not today, Jeeves, thank you." she said. Their lunch was so late they already had some tea with sweets after the meal.

"As you wish…" he said, excusing himself with the packages James had brought in. He headed up the grand staircase towards Candy's room.

"I could use a bath…" Candy said, a bit exhausted. She was surprised Terry had kept up with her. '_He must be wholly well, if he did_…' she thought to herself.

"Me too…too bad we can't take one together…" he said, just with a hint of sensuality.

"Terry!" she said, scandalized.

"Freckles, you astound me…after you personally bathed me when I was unconscious…why so squirrelly…did you see something that you didn't like?" he poked, good naturedly.

"That was different!" she said, completely off guard, blushing madly.

"When we are married, it won't be…you'll get used to it, you'll see…" he said, his eyes twinkling at her.

"But we are not now, so don't talk to me like that with that look on your face!" She couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"Like what and how, darling?" he said, playing innocent.

"Like you are right now!" Even though she was swooning at the glances he was giving her, her sense of pudor overrode whatever feelings were stirred up in her.

"God created Adam and Eve without a shred of clothing, may I remind you, love…" he said, enjoying the little interplay. "The human body is nothing to be ashamed of…you should know that, with your anatomy lessons…"

"Terry!" Candy was getting redder by the moment.

"Don't Terry me, love…" he tried to keep his face straight.

"That's different! When you are patient it is different!" she said.

"Why is it different...you love me less as a patient?"

"No! Of course not! But you don't understand…it is different!" Candy was getting flustered and more embarrassed by the minute.

Terry decided to let it go…he could tell she was getting uncomfortable and the last thing he wanted to do was to get her upset before dinner.

"Don't worry Candy…I do understand...you are a very professional, focused nurse…you can't think that way when you are working… it is the same for me in the theatre…" he said, changing the subject, "Can you imagine, if I go around kissing my co stars the same way I kiss my beloved…I have to pretend to make it look real but I can't pour my soul into each kiss…that is only reserved for you." he said, pecking her forehead. "Listen, early this morning I took the liberty of asking the cook to prepare a special meal for us tonight…just for us…do you mind?" he said.

Candy was relieved the conversation had taken another path. "How wonderful, Terry! What is the occasion?" her voice was happy.

Terry still couldn't believe she did not remember, although that was perfect that she didn't…the surprise was truly going to be great for her and he was anticipating seeing her face light up when it happened.

"Just because…" he said.

* * *

Candy took great care in her personal toilette that evening. She wanted to look fabulous for Terry. Betty, her personal attendant, fussed over her.

"So lovely, like my lady Rosemary!" she exclaimed as she put the finishing touches. Candy looked very grown up…lovely and dignified. She was wearing a dark green dinner dress in heavy duponi silk. She had been surprised to find it on her bed, with a note from Terry, saying it was a gift.

"You knew Mrs. Brown?" Candy asked. She had to admit she liked what was being reflected back to her in the mirror.

"Why yes, dear…I was her personal assistant. The most wonderful creature that ever was…so beautiful, so kind, so gentle…n'er was anybody else like her, except you, Miss Candy." Betty said, wiping a tear, "Won't Master Grandchester be bewitched by you this evening!" she gushed.

Candy got up. "It is time that I meet him for dinner…" she said. Suddenly she wondered where everyone else had gone to…she hadn't seen anybody all day.

Punctual to a fault, her bedroom door knocked. Candy knew it was Terry.

She opened the door and found him there, with a large smile on his face. He was impeccably dressed for dinner with white tie. _'That had to be one big shopping trip with Eleanor…'_ Candy thought to herself.

"You look exquisite, Candice…" he admired, taking her gloved hand and kissing it. Candy could feel the warmth of his lips through the kidskin.

"You clean up well yourself…" she replied, "Shall we?"

"Onward!" he said. They started to head toward the grand staircase. Candy then realized it was all dim, lighted by candles only. As they reached the head of the stairs, out of nowhere, strands of the love suite from Tchaikovsky's Romeo and Juliet started playing. Candy saw a quartet at the foot of the stairs.

"Wha…" Candy gasped.

"I told you it was a special night…" Terry whispered into her ear. They made their way down the stairs. The whole mansion was softly lit in candle light. Candy felt swept away by the moment and Terry was savoring every moment with her. When they finally reached the formal dining room, she saw it also lit by the pair of large 12 armed silver candelabra. Then she saw a service for 8.

"Terry…why is there a service for eight?" she asked, puzzled.

Terry flipped the light switch to the large dining room chandelier and from their places, Albert, Eleanor, Archie, Annie and Patty exclaimed, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Candy's hands flew to her mouth as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. It was one of the happiest moments in all of her life.

* * *

Dinner was joyful, the conversation lively and the food excellent. Candy had realized that the extra place setting was for Stear and she dearly hoped with all her heart that he could be there. After the cheese course, Albert stood up. "My dear friends, let us toast to our beloved Candy…her friendship, love and sisterhood has brought us all here to celebrate her birthday…may she always know that we all love her and bless her for the gift of her life in our lives…"

"Hear hear!" they all chimed in, no one more heartfelt than Terry. Candy also stood up and said, "Lest I forget, since I managed to do so all day, I want to wish a happy birthday to my sister, Annie…it has been a long, curious path from Pony's Home, and may our life roads continue to parallel…and to all of you…thank you for the best birthday I ever had…!" she said, holding back tears of joy.

"Hear, Hear!" they responded.

"We should retire to the parlor for our après dinner drinks." Albert said, and they all followed his stead. They arrived and situated themselves comfortably. A fire was lit in the fireplace.

"Now, some presents…" Albert said, handing Candy a package. "This is for you, little one…" he said. Candy's eyes widened…hadn't the surprise dinner been enough?

"Oh, you shouldn't have… she said. She opened the small box. It was a Cameo brooch on a slip of Andley tartan. "That was Rosemary's" Albert said, "She would be thrilled if to know that you will have it from now on…"

"Oh! Thank you…Albert!" Candy said, emotional, hugging Albert.

"My turn, Candice…" Terry said, handing her a small rectangle box. Terry had managed to ask Albert to get something for him, since he couldn't go himself. Albert had been successful in finding what Terry had asked, down to his very detailed specifications.

"Oh…when did you go shopping?" she asked.

"I've got my tricks up my sleeve…why don't you open it?" he said.

Candy opened the box and found a solid gold Dupont fountain pen. The top of the cap had a cabochon emerald. It was a most beautiful and functional piece of art.

"You love writing letters, so I hope the nib lasts forever on that…" Terry smiled.

"Oh…Terry…thank you!" Candy said. She held back from making the thanks more intimate, since they were surrounded by everyone. "It is so beautiful…" she admired.

"Now, this is from all of us…" Eleanor, Archie, Annie and Patty moved towards Candy, holding a large box.

"For me? But…"

"Your cousin is a delight to go shopping with…" Eleanor said, "I'd love to go shopping with him again…" Archie puffed considerably.

"Open it, Candy!" Annie said, excitedly.

Candy busied herself. There was rustling of tissue paper. "Oh!" she gasped, stunned.

There, was a Lanvin tea gown, just like Eleanor's, except in emerald green. Candy held it up and it unfurled, the silk liquid.

Albert whistled under his breath. Terry just held his emotions inside of him. _She's going to look positively gorgeous in that…my eyes would feast on her…_

"Oh…thank you…thank you so much…this has been the best birthday of all!" she said, getting up and hugging everyone.

Albert got up and dimmed the lights in the parlor. The attendants then wheeled in a 3 tier cake, all aglow with 17 candles. They all started singing Happy Birthday to her. When they finished, Albert said "Go on, little one, make a wish…"

Candy didn't know what to wish for. Everything she ever wanted had come true. Yet, there was one thing.

"For Stear…for his safe return" she wished secretly, with all her heart. She took a deep breath and blew out the candles. She got them all.

* * *

The group stayed for a while in the parlor after the cake and coffee, playing similes. Even though they were switching teams, there was a bit of competition between Terry and Eleanor…they obviously were the best doing similes, with all the Shakespeare and other classics they knew.

Eleanor was now up and challenged Terry. "The course of true love…4" she started. She knew that Terry had to be a bit separated from Candy during dinner and decided to allow him some escape from that. Terry had to complete the simile to what Eleanor had in mind.

Patty, who was keeping score and the time, said, "Five seconds…"

Terry went towards Candy, knelt, then started… "never did run smooth…" but then he continued,

"…_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."__5_

Everyone present notwithstanding, he took her ungloved hand and gently kissed it.

"Well, done…my son." Eleanor beamed.

Candy's cheeks were flushed. It was the most public declaration of his love in front of her family and friends he had ever done. "I…I need to go to the powder room…" she said, excusing herself.

Terry helped her up and just smiled. Her shyness never bothered him…he found it quite delectable.

* * *

Candy was coming back from the powder room and was crossing the great hall when she heard the distinct sound of a car pulling up. Curious, she got ahead of Jeeves who had heard the same. She opened the door, and she saw that her hunch had been correct. A car had pulled up.

"Who could it be?" she wondered, since the night was a dark cloak and the full moon didn't reveal anything.

She came down the steps as she saw a tall male figure uneasily come out of the car with great effort. The figure didn't seem to use his arms at all.

"Do you need help, sir?" she asked, coming closer.

"I'm finally home…" Stear said, fully stretching himself, weary but happy.

Candy let out a happy cry with all her might. She stopped from hugging Stear because she saw that both his arms were in slings.

However, and despite being so far away from the mansion's front door, Terry only heard what sounded like Candy screaming and was up like a bolt to see what was wrong. "Candy!" he said, responding to her voice, moving away quickly from the parlor to where he heard her cry out.

"What's happened?" "What's the matter?" "Where is he going?" "What's gotten into Terry now?" everyone else said, all at once following him.

Terry ran to the front door and saw the figure of Candy helping Stear up the marble steps. She was crying joyously. "How did you know we were here?" she asked.

"I just had a hunch…" he smiled with a wink. "Plus, someone dear to me is having a birthday, is she not?"

"Alistear Cornwell!" gasped the aristocrat when he saw who it was.

"Terrence Grandchester…" Stear said, surprised at seeing Terry there at the Andley mansion…that could only mean one thing... "Goodness…when did you two get married…when you went to New York, Candy?" Stear said, happily. He didn't recall getting any letters with that news.

"Er…that isn't quite the story…" Candy said, blushing a bit, "Oh Stear! You are back…you are back home…" she said, relieved.

"Well, both my arms are broken from when my biplane crashed during a dogfight …luckily I survived the crash…the French decided it best to discharge me…but you are right…I am home…" Stear explained.

By that time, everyone else had joined the happy party. There were squeals of delight, careful embraces. No one was happier than Patricia, who felt her self whole again, and Archibald, who finally felt last few months of agony, anguish and distress come to an end.

* * *

Candy was on her fifth mystery of her rosary. It had been a very exciting birthday for her. She was dedicating the entire series of prayers in thanksgiving to Stear's return. The fireplace gave off a cozy warmth and made the sheen in her new silk tea gown shimmer in the flickering light. She started with the litanies and finished her praying, putting her rosary back into its lacquered box. She regarded the fire with fondness, remembering when she and Terry had sat in front of the fireplace at the Grandchester Manor in Scotland. She wondered if Terry had fallen asleep or not…how she wished she could share that moment with him, especially now that he had decided he would leave Sunday.

She was startled to hear what sounded like a light rapping on the door. She thought it was her mind, tired with the day's events, but then she heard it again. A little more insistent but still light. Then, through the keyhole came a hoarse whisper.

"Freckles…open the door and let me in!"

Candy, bewildered, got up and went towards the door. She quietly opened it and there was Terry.

For a moment he caught his breath…Candy was wearing the tea gown his mother had given her as a birthday present, her hair was down, and the fireplace back lit her. She looked ravishing.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes…" he smiled, very pleased with the tableau in front of him.

"Terry! What are you doing here!" she gasped, pulling in him, hoping no one had seen him come to her room at that hour.

"What do you think I am doing here?" he said, his half smile as impish as ever. He took her by the shoulders. The silk was warm and slippery in his hands. "I couldn't sleep…I somehow kept seeing us in front of the fireplace in Scotland and I just had to see you…besides, I barely had any time alone with you during dinner or afterwards…my beautiful Juliet…"

Candy felt his words to the very core of her self and she involuntarily shivered. "I don't think it is a good idea that you came…it is past our bedtimes…" she stammered. Her pulse had quickened. Terry was in a men's version of the tea gown, no doubt Eleanor had given it to him. It was paisley pattern, in shades of navy and burgundy. His slippers were velvet. His hair was loose and at his shoulders. He looked a little more bohemian than usual, which suited him quite well. Again, that intoxicating aroma of his enveloped her.

"I am not here to put your virtue in jeopardy, Lady Freckles…you should know me by now…" he said, holding her closer. Her beauty, persona and brier rose scent were bewitching him.

"Terry…you are making me nervous…why did you come?"

"You summoned me, Candy…" he replied. His voice caressed her senses.

"I summoned you? With what means…"

"Your mind called out to me…it was clear as day for me…I saw us in front of the fireplace in Scotland just a few moments ago…and I just had the irrepressible need to come see you…"

Candy was a bit taken aback…was it possible that was how deep the connection between them was?

"I can leave, if you want…although I greatly prefer this room than my stately Andley guest bedroom…how I wish we were still in your apartment, me in the bottom bunk, you on top…hearing your breathe…looking out at the moon with you…" his voice was sweet.

Candy somehow felt less apprehensive. "No…please stay Terry…maybe I did call you with my mind…I finished my rosary and then I thought about Scotland a lot…"

"There, you see? This gentleman is always at his Lady Freckles beck and call…"

Candy wanted to move towards the settee, but Terry held her closer. "You know, now that I think of it…we have a bit of unfinished business from Scotland…" his voice was amorously serious.

"W---w—we do?" she asked, getting edgy.

"Yes, we do…" his voice was getting deeper. "You have an unpaid debt to me that you tried to pass off with a leaf…"

He drew her in and lightly touched her lips with his. "And now I want payment in full..." he whispered, as he took her mouth with his. It was unlike any other kiss Candy had experienced with him. This kiss was as if Terry was pouring all his devoted passion for her into it, making her feel so lightheaded and warm and tingling and weak and so very much cherished at the same time. For a second she didn't know what to do or how to respond, so she went with her first impulse which was to return the kiss as she wound her hands at the base of his neck. She could feel his dark chestnut hair against her hands and it made her quiver inside when it moved across her skin. She felt possessed by him and at once, she felt womanly and emboldened for the first time in her life.

Terry, who was doubly excited at her response started kissing her with more ardor. To his delight, she kept up with him. A deep yearning started to develop in him…he felt like he was coming down a corkscrew slide….then the realized he had to stop.

"I love you, my beautiful, sweet Freckles…" he said, as he pulled away from her.

"Te…Terry" she said, her voice changed.

"Have I gone too far, love?" he tenderly asked her, caressing her cheek.

"I don't know what too far is…" she murmured.

Terry knew he had to switch the mood, or else he was going to have to leave the room for fear of not being able to hold himself back.

"Let's go sit by the fireplace…" he said, taking her hand and leading her there.

She followed. What were these waves of feelings crashing in her?

They sat next to each other, Terry with his arm around her shoulders, and said nothing…nothing needed to be said. They could hear each other's breathing and the tranquil stillness in their souls. Candy could feel how the breathing was slowly bringing her back to her normal self. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Terry closed his eyes and caressed her hair.

"I don't want to scare you Candy, with my physical expressions of love for you…you make me do the darndest things…" he said finally.

"I'm not scared…I just never felt this way before..." she replied, softly. "I wish… I wish that we were married and that I am going back to New York with you…"

"What do you feel, love?" he asked. He wanted to hear how she would describe it.

"I feel as a little bird, flying happily through the sky, singing…singing so happily to all of God's creation." she said, dreamily.

"Make it a bluebird6 then, darling…" he said, smiling.

* * *

1 Mary Cassatt, the only American Impressionist painter invited to the last Impressionist exhibition in Paris. Famous for her portraits, especially those of children and seashores (or both!)

2 The Drake is another historic, elegant Chicago hotel…although it actually opened in 1920…so I'm taking a bit of liberty here!

3 This was a common practice in several restaurants at the turn of the century. Couples who were bold enough used these to engage in a little PDA since it generally was frowned upon in polite society. Scurrilous!

4 Shakespeare, A midsummer's night dream.

5 Yes, more of the Bard! From Sonnet 116…how come we don't have guys like him around anymore!

6 In some cultures, the bluebird is a symbol of true happiness.


	10. Chapter 8

**- Chapter 8 -**

The next morning, Candy was coming back from the breakfast room with Terry when she saw Eliza coming down the main staircase. She had come to collect the rest of her belongings. Their gazes locked - Candy's impervious; Eliza's seemed to be a mixture of annoyance with resignation. 'Candice…Terrence" she said, greeting them, devoid of warmth. Her insides turned over seeing the couple, their arms locked with each other's, so clearly happy and very much in love. Terry in fact looked more handsome than ever.

"Eliza…" Terry replied, curtly. He was not pleased at all to have run into her.

"Eliza…" Candy greeted, cordially, the same way she had always done, always in hope that Eliza had changed even a small bit.

"May I have a word with you, Candy?" Eliza asked. It sounded more like a harsh order than a polite request.

Terry looked at Candy, his left eyebrow slightly raised. "Of course, Eliza, most obliged." Candy replied.

"I take your leave, then…I will be in library, darling" Terry said, kissing Candy on the cheek, deliberately looking at Eliza, so that she could not even try to doubt if they were a couple or not. He didn't care if he still had to sort his situation out with his publicly documented fiancée, Suzanne Marlowe. He felt uneasy leaving Candy there with her most avowed nemesis, but he trusted that Candy knew what she was doing. Besides, with all that happened in the last few days, he figured that there was a chance that Eliza possibly had come around.

"Where would you like to talk?" Candy asked.

"The solarium, if you don't mind…" Eliza replied.

The two women went silently to the area. Candy's mind was wondering what Eliza wanted, although she suspected that their newfound knowledge of the family history , William's appearance and the Great Aunt's apology had something to do with it. It wasn't possible that Eliza was about to play a trick on her, not with that many people around. Then again, Eliza had always been very capable to do the unexpected.

The arrived and they sat down on the fine white wicker seating, both very separate from each other, but within speaking distance. The morning sun was coming through the leaded windows. The canaries sung cheerfully from their cages.

"I suppose you are feeling quite smug, aren't you?" Eliza shot first, defensively. The kiss she had seen from Terry to Candy had burned her eyes.

"Eliza, you asked to speak to me….if you are going to take that attitude, I don't need to stay…" Candy said, getting up.

"Sorry…my tongue gets the better of me sometimes…" Eliza apologized sincerely, albeit with a hint of superciliousness in her voice.

Candy sat down again.

"I think you know well by now that I never liked you…" Eliza continued, matter of fact.

"Yes, Eliza…I have known that for a long time. I never understood why; from the very first time you saw me you set out to make my life impossible…"

"I was angry at my parents for thinking I needed a companion…I don't know where they got the idea…and then I was told you were coming from an orphanage I expected to see some meek mouse show up…but when I saw you, so cheerful and confident, I just couldn't stand it…I just wanted my parents to get rid of you…then when Anthony started to pay attention to you, I really seethed...my hate for you really grew tenfold at that time…" Eliza admitted, without sounding a bit remorseful.

"I'm sorry I elicited such feelings from you from the very start, but it none of that was my fault…I just want you to leave me alone…if you don't care for me, I can live with that. I just can't believe you spend so much of your time and energy in trying to make me miserable…don't you have better things to do?"

"Maybe I don't…you've become a bit of blood sport for me, to be quite honest…sometimes I don't know anymore if I really hate you or I am just so wound up in the idea of making you miserable…yet even though my misdeeds give me a bit of satisfaction, they are too ephemeral for me to really savor them…and now…" she paused.

"Even if Albert hadn't shown himself as who he really is, I would just really prefer that you stop bothering me. You are so good at calling attention and leading other people, why don't you take up a pet cause or something…maybe that will make better use of your talents…." Candy suggested.

"See what I mean? You are such a syrupy busybody…it just bothers me to no end!" Eliza snapped.

"Well, at least I speak honestly…really Eliza, how long did you plan on scheming against me…forever? What a sad waste of existence…you'll end up bitter and dissatisfied…you see, you can make me miserable for a few moments, but I eventually end up fine…if you think you can beat me, sorry to tell you otherwise…"

They both looked at each other, Eliza's hardened, cold hazel eyes with Candy's steadfast, warmhearted emeralds.

"I suppose there is some truth in that. Anyway, I've said what I have needed to say to you, and while I don't quite feel sorry for everything that has past between us; I do think I need to move on to other things in my life…I won't purposefully seek you out to bother you any longer…" Eliza got up. The pronouncement rang truthfully, and Candy knew that this was not only a promise, it was the only thing close to an 'I'm sorry' from Eliza that she was ever going to get.

"Eliza…" Candy said, calling out to her. There was some closure, but she was still surprised at how it was ultimately settled. But the auburn haired girl was gone.

Candy then headed towards the library and knocked on the door. "Enter" she heard his voice reply.

She went in and found Terry engrossed in the Friedrich Nietzsche tome, "Will to Power1". He looked up as soon as he felt her presence.

"She didn't do anything outlandish, did she?" he asked, apprehensive. He put the book down and got up.

"No…she more or less apologized to me and promised she is going to leave me alone, but she did it her way…"

"I can imagine...not giving an inch…right?" Terry suspected.

"Yes…"

Terry took her in his arms. Candy was finding that with their increased contact she was getting more and more enthralled with Terry and something inside of her wanted more and more of him. The newness of these sensations frightened her yet stirred her in a strange and wonderful way.

"I wish I didn't have to leave…just to make sure you are protected…but you have always managed to protect yourself, haven't you Freckles? You're one strong lady…" he said admiringly at the end.

"I wish you didn't have to go, either…I…I miss you already…" she murmured.

She felt his hands caress her tresses, then move towards her cheek.

"Oh God…he's going to kiss me..."she thought, her heart racing. She remembered last night and she shuddered lightly without knowing.

"Don't be sad, Freckles…I will be back for you very soon…and then…" he started, his voice a bit heavier than usual.

Candy drew in, his scent seducing her, like an aphrodisiac.

His lips had barely touched hers when the door knocked.

"Oh, Bother!" he complained good naturedly, under his breath, stymied.

Candy separated from his embrace, her heart still beating wildly. "Enter…" she said, trying to steady her voice. She hoped her cheeks weren't flushed.

It was Jeeves. "Master Leegan is here, Miss Candy, and he wishes to speak with you…" he said.

Candy's insides twisted, sick. But she thought he was there for the same reason Eliza had asked to meet with her. "Very well, Jeeves…I will receive him here…" she said.

"Looks like the Leegan's are lining up to do penance…" Terry remarked, annoyed.

Candy got nervous…she had not told Terry what had transpired with Neil the last few months and she got the distinct impression that somehow it was now going to come to his attention.

Neil entered the study, expecting to see Candy but was taken aback when he saw the tall, well built, masculine and comely figure of the aristocrat with her. Terry had his arm the same way he saw him last at Candy's apartment…around Candy's shoulders in a protective way.

"Grandchester!" he almost hissed, surprised.

"Leegan…" Terry answered, curtly.

"Hello…Neil…" Candy said, trying to not give away the nervousness now invading her.

"I'll be short, Candy…I was here to accompany Eliza…" Neil said, trying to sound nonchalant, when in fact his ears were pounding, his hands were sweating and his mouth had gone dry the moment he walked into the study.

"I'll leave you, then…" Terry said, moving away from Candy.

"You can stay, Grandchester…there is nothing private Candy and I are going to discuss…after all, she rebuffed all my attempts to woo her…"

Terry's face remained impassive, but this news hit him like a ton of bricks. _Woo? Neil woo Candy? When? This had to be a joke!_

Candy felt as if she was standing on hard sand and the edges were crumbling under her feet.

"I really love you Candy…I just guess your heart was always with Grandchester…and perhaps I am too clumsy when it comes to courting…I wanted to marry you…you just never allowed me to get past hello…"

"Neil…" she said quietly. It was too late now to shield Terry from the knowledge.

"_Marry?"_ Terry thought to himself, stunned. "_Good God!"_ Then, a terrible thought entered his mind_. "What would have happened if I didn't show up and Albert had not regained his memory?."_ He felt physically sick and the mental imagery was almost too much for him to bear.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you all these years, for all the horrible things I did to you, and I sincerely apologize if I ever said anything that distressed you…I don't have a good way with words….I guess I can only ask that if could find it in you to view me with the same love and fidelity you have for Stear and Archie…" he said. Grandchester notwithstanding, he took Candy's hand and kissed it solemnly.

Candy could feel how his lips trembled upon touching her hand.

Terry wanted to grab him by the collar and belt him, but he contained his impulse. Something about how Neil had expressed himself sounded sincere. Either that or Grandchester wasn't the only actor in the room.

"Neil…bygones are bygones…" she said, sympathetic.

He smiled and looked into her deep green eyes. Somehow, he knew that he would forever wish they looked only at him with the same brilliance that was only given to Grandchester. Her kind ways had subtly changed him in a manner he didn't quite comprehend, but for that he was grateful. He knew he now had to let go of his desire for her, and not obsess about her anymore.

"I've decided to go to West Point2…" he added, "I'm tired of people thinking I am some pusillanimous coward…I feel that I can learn something about myself there and prove my detractors otherwise…"

"West Point? Really? Neil, that is wonderful!" Candy said, heartfelt.

"Yes…uncle William is making the arrangements…I will be leaving shortly…" he said "You won't mind if I write to you once in a while, will you?"

"Of course not…I will follow your progress with great interest!" She meant it.

"Take care, then Candice White Andley…Candy…" he said, bowing slightly to her. He could feel Grandchester's eyes boring coldly into him.

"Goodbye, Neil…" she replied, smiling.

With that, Neil left. He felt strangely at peace about the whole episode.

Terry and Candy remained there, watching him leave and close the door.

Candy gave a great sigh of relief, but Terry's eyes stared at her, hurt and disappointed. She had not seen that look since their early days in London.

"Anything else I should know? Who else is coming out of the woodwork? How many erstwhile lovers do you have? Are your Cornwell cousins now going to come and profess their platonic ardor for you!" he fumed, jealously angrily wracking his voice.

Candy was taken aback by the actor's resentful response. She was expecting something out of him, but she could tell he was beyond furious. Then again…

"Nobody else, Terrence Grandchester, unless you are going to count yourself in my list of erstwhile lovers!" she retorted, annoyed and on the defensive.

"How could you not tell me that cad even had the effrontery to look at you that way? Marry you, he said, by George!" he sputtered. "Did he even dare put his hands on you?" He could not get out of his mind the time when Neil had ambushed her with his friends at St. Paul's and Terry had to intervene. _Woo Candy? Marry Candy?_ _That animal?_ He quaked irately at the thought…Then, he suddenly realized Candy still didn't understand how ribald that incident was and how it could have possibly gotten worse if he had not stepped in. What else was Candy not telling him? "Did he dare say something offensive and awful to you? Did he even dare think about…" Terry couldn't even vocalize what was flashing through his mind. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, CANDICE, TELL ME…" he demanded frantically, blinded by his instinctive protectiveness of her and his wrath against Neil Leegan. He had taken her by the shoulders, his eyes stormy pools of blue.

Candy, alarmed at Terry's display but not intimidated, blurted out exasperated, "Look who's talking…the one who didn't bother in telling me that Suzanne Marlowe was coveting you, the accident that happened and how you were being pressured to marry her! And you made me go all the way to New York on a one way ticket, and I stupidly thought I was going to stay by your side forever after that! How do you think I felt when that happened? Well let me tell you, Mr. Irritable-Hot headed-Aristocrat…I felt lower than low…as if I or our love didn't matter to you…and to add insult to injury, having to break up with you in the most miserable of ways, running away from you on the hospital steps! Whatever happened with Neil happened after you and I had to break up!" she cried heatedly, moving away from him. Her tears were angry and she headed towards the French doors in the room. She opened them and went to balcony. She had to get some fresh air.

That snapped Terry out of his obstinate range. He went towards her, contrite.

"Candy…please…I'm sorry…my temper gets the better of me sometimes…and yes you are correct, I have no right, especially since I did not let you in what was going on with Suzanne at the time…" he said trying to take her into his arms.

She allowed him to take her but she put a little resistance. "Why can't you control your temper better, you fool! Haven't you learned anything!" she rebuked, pounding him on the chest with her fists, still angry with him.

"I'm just too protective of you, darling…please understand…Neil Leegan will always set me off, because I always remember that day he attacked you…by God, Candy, you just had to see ahead to know what his intentions were then!" Terry said.

Candy didn't comprehend what Terry was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked. Her green eyes were question marks. Her hands were now open and resting on him.

Terry sighed heavily. "Do you really want me to tell you?" he asked.

Candy briefly relieved the memory. _"That's it, get her down on all fours…" "I'm going to mount you and ride you like a horse" "Go ahead and scream, no one is going to hear you!"._ Now that she was a little older and revisiting the incident…

She paled and gasped. "Oh…oh!". Her hand went to her mouth, shocked.

Terry knew he didn't have to say it in words to her. He drew her in closer to him.

"Now do you see why I can get so upset…I know you can take care of yourself, love... but some people can be truly dangerous in the right situation…Neil Leegan is one of those people…although I have to admit, I did see him changed when he was talking to you…Perhaps he is sincere when he says he wants to change his life…so I will give him the benefit of the doubt, for your sake…alright Freckles? And I don't want to row with you anymore…these are my last few hours with you, after all…I want to live some last lovely moments with you…that way your heart can go pit-a-pat when you think of me when I am gone…" Terry had regained his amorous charm.

There was no sense now in Candy telling Terry what had transpired with Neil during the time they had broken up. She felt it was best left there, in the past. How could she tell him how he had verbally tormented her about Terry's misfortune's, how he had her sacked from St. Joan's and blacklisted at all the area hospitals and clinics, how he had tried to force dates and kisses on her…and worse yet, the last exchange they had where he had asked those salacious questions about Terry and her? Terry would most certainly hunt him down and beat him to a pulp. She was just glad Terry had finally calmed down. She decided to jump into the little verbal game he was starting instead.

"Who said you make my heart go pit-a-pat…aren't you imagining things?" she jabbed, trying to remain serious.

"Oh….a little freckled cupid did…I felt your heart last night against my chest when I was kissing you…" he said. "It was going a mile a minute…why can't you admit I enrapture you?" His eyes were softly adoring her.

"Speak for yourself, Terry!" she said. "Yours was beating just as fast…I felt it too!"

"Maybe it was the Florence Nightingale effect3, my sweet nurse…" he said, not missing a step.

"You're hopeless…." She might as well give up. "Well, since this is your last day in Chicago, is there anything you would like to do?"

"Anything, as long as it involves just you and I…please, no family or friends…" He loosened his embrace. "Are there any art exhibits that we can go to today?"

"Well, there is the Art Institute4, and I am sure you will find it adequate…" she suggested.

The Art Institute was having an exhibition on Cubist paintings, so they decided visit the gallery exhibiting to view it. As the Andley's were

* * *

major donators to the museum, there was no entrance fee for Candy and Terry. Even though it was Saturday, there weren't many people around. In fact, there were mostly students from the Art Institute school, busy with a docent who was lecturing.

There were several cubist paintings, most notably a few still lifes by a Georges Braque, and some portraits by a Pablo Picasso including a very colorful painting of a group a ladies by the same Picasso called "Demoiselles d' Avignon"

"As you can appreciate, Picasso has used African Statuary Carvings as an influence to compose the women's faces" the docent explained, and Candy and Terry nodded along from afar. This was an added bonus to their visit, to be able to listen into the class.

"This one is quite interesting…" Terry said, and Candy followed his gaze. Candy stared at the cubist painting and read the title, _'Nude Descending Staircase, Marcel Duchamp'._

"It is fascinating, isn't it?" Terry appreciated. He happened to be interested in the cubist movement, especially Pablo Picasso. Many people had been offended by the paintings, calling them garbage, but he found them so different and intriguing. He had the opportunity of seeing some of the Spaniard's works at the V&A5 in London a couple of years before.

"Yes…it is like seeing one of those flip books…I can see how the woman is coming down the…" suddenly she stopped. She no longer saw the woman in the painting coming down the stairs, it was her, coming down those stairs in New York. The memory was too painful.

"What's the matter?" Terry asked, concerned. He saw the face change in Candy.

Candy felt a bit faint and Terry steadied her. "Come, let's sit down…" he said, concerned.

He led her to a viewing bench in the gallery.

"I'm fine Terry…something about the painting…" Candy's voice was a whisper.

"What is it?" His voice was anxious.

"There was something I saw in the movements of the woman's body as she came down the stairs…maybe I am just imagining things…."

"Tell me, darling…when one appreciates a painting, it is just like reading poetry, remember the other night in the clinic when you read the poem?…just do the same exercise…tell me, what is it that you see in the painting?" Terry encouraged.

"The woman…afraid of her soul being laid bare, even though she's been painted nude… running down those steps…afraid to look back…running down those steps…knowing she cannot look back…"

"Oh…" Terry said, understanding. His heart twinged painfully at the memory as well. He took her hand and pressed it gently.

A few minutes went by, each in their own thoughts.

"I don't want to have to run down those steps again, Terry…" she finally said.

"Don't worry, love, you won't ever have to, ever again…" realizing in full how traumatized she was about that goodbye.

Terry and Candy came back out to the main hall of the Art Institute. "Well, what now?" Terry asked. He had enough cubism and culture for one afternoon.

"Hmm...how about some coffee or tea? I know a good Tea Room around here…I'm feeling peckish…" she suggested. She imagined taking a bite out of a lovely cream puff and then having a slice of chocolate cake with chocolate ganâche.

"When are you not feeling peckish, when it comes to sweets, Candice?" Terry said, good naturedly. He stopped walking.

Candy realized he must have seen something. "What is it, Terry?"

"I've never tried one of those contraptions…maybe the time has come…" he said.

"What contraption?" Candy asked, following his gaze.

Without knowing, he took her hand and led her towards the booth. Candy read: _"Auto Foto, Takes your Picture in One Minute, Automatically. 10 cents"__6_

"Does this really work?" she heard Terry ask an attendant.

"It sure does…it is a working exhibit here in the museum…would you like to take a picture?" The attendant seemed to recall the young man's handsome face from somewhere but could not place it.

"My picture with the Lady…" Terry corrected him.

"Hmm…there really isn't space for two of you on that seat." The attendant said, pulling back the curtain and showing where the sitter would go. The seat was no bigger than a small stool.

"Do we have complete privacy in there?" Terry asked. Candy felt her palms get sweaty…Terry had not let her hand go.

"Yes…yes, you would." The attendant figured out what was going in Terry's mind but decided to be discreet.

Terry pulled out a few dimes. "Take as many as you can, old chap…" he said, winking. He led Candy into the booth.

"Terry...what are we doing?"

"Blinded by the light, already, love? We are going to take our picture…" telling her the obvious as they entered.

"But the attendant said there wasn't space for two in here! And…you are still healing from your wound!" Candy gasped as Terry closed the curtain behind them.

"My wound is just fine, Freckles…Dr. Martin said so….as to the space issue, necessity is the mother of invention, darling…your cousin Four Eyes will tell you that himself." he said with his half smile, "You are going to sit on my lap."

Candy was scandalized. A lady certainly never sat on a gentleman's lap! "T…Teerr" she stuttered, unable to say his name.

"What, you're going to come with this '_a lady never sits on a gentleman's lap_' sermon à la Mother Grey?" he said, actually enjoying her reaction," or would you rather I sit in your lap? Come now, Candy, live a little and give me a kiss…" Terry said pulling her into him and sitting down. Candy had to put her arm around his shoulder, while he held her by her tiny waist in order not to tumble out of his lap, so small was the sitting space.

"Are you all ready in there?" the attendant asked "you gave me enough for 6 shots here, I am going to start and they will come at about 2 minute intervals…"

"We're ready…" Terry said, looking into Candy's face, which was still agape. "Don't look at me like that, Freckles…I'm not going to do anything inappropriate…I may kiss you once or twice…that's all…"

"B…but… this is madness!" Candy blurted. He noticed that she didn't even try to get up from where he was holding her and that the resistance was verbal at that point.

"_Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't_7" Terry retorted. He cupped her chin and kissed her sweetly. Foosh! The flash went off.

"Terry! What are you doing?"

"Recording for posterity a bit of our history…you can show it to our great grand children and say, '_Your great grand father was a rogue…a lovable rogue…look at what he made me do!_' he made his voice sound like Candy's as an old lady, "plus, you can gaze at the picture when I am gone and swoon for your Romeo." he said.

"How can I share such a picture with everybody?" she exclaimed.

"I didn't say share the picture with everybody…I said show it to our great grand children, whom I am sure won't be scandalized…right now, you'll gaze at it when you are all alone. And think of me…and think of us…and pray that these months fly by so that I can come back and make you my bride… I'll do the same, love…" Terry said, kissing her again.

Foosh! The second flash went off.

"Terrence Grandchester…you are…." Candy started.

"I am?" Terry said, waiting.

"You are incorrigible!"

"Why don't you stop complaining and watch the birdie? Didn't Miss Pony and Sister Lane ever take you to a photo salon to get your pictures done when you were a child?" Terry suggested to her pointing at the lens.

Foosh! The third flash went off.

"You're looking too serious, Lady Freckles, aren't you going to smile?" Terry chided affably. "These pictures aren't funeral death mask pictures!" He started tickling her at her waist.

"Terry stop!" she giggled. "Your wound!"

"The wound is fine, love…if you keep still it won't be bothered!"

"But you're tickling me!"

Foosh! The fourth flash went off.

"You know what you really need, Terrence Grandchester?" Candy scolded, lightly.

"No, darling…what?"

"A tickle yourself!" she said, finally playing the little game. She started, making sure she didn't do it in his wound area and was shocked to find how ticklish Terry was all over his body. He chuckled out loud, heartily in his gorgeous voice.

Foosh! The fifth flash went off.

"Last one, my little freckled monkey…" Terry warned.

"Whom are you calling a monkey?" Candy retorted, still feeling giggly.

"The woman I love…" he replied, serious. Candy looked deeply into his eyes.

Foosh! The final flash went off. Candy took Terry's chin with her free hand and gave him a light kiss on his lips. She got up and left the booth first. Terry was still stunned at her surprise kiss and remained seated for a few more seconds.

"What's the matter, blinded by the light?" she goaded, poking her head back in.

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" Terry acknowledged, getting up.

* * *

1 Not to enter into philosophical discussion, but in this work, Nietzsche says we all have the power to take charge of our lives and are obliged to do it.

2 The very elite military college that produces officers for the U.S. Army

3 Florence Nightingale effect: Sometimes observed when hospital patients fall in love with their nurses.

4 A world class museum, over 100 years old, in Chicago with its own art school…hence the full name "The Art Institute of Chicago".

5 Victoria and Albert Museum, London

6 Actual copy from a Photo Booth made by General Electric in 1912. So yes, they did exist, even back then!

7 From Shakespeare's Hamlet


	11. Chapter 9

**- Chapter 9 -**

Two cars left the Andley Mansion that Sunday morning, May the 9th 1915. One carried Albert and Eleanor, driven by George, the other carried Candy and Terry, driven by James. Candy and Terry were oddly quiet, dreading the moment they were going to have to say goodbye, longing already the months that were going to have to pass by until they saw each other again. Both were committed to what they had promised each other at Lake Shore Park, but still…

"This is all a bit of a dream, for me, Candy…" Terry finally said, taking her hand. "When I left New York I was at the lowest point in my life, hoping to drown and die along the way in an alcohol-induced pool of misery and hopelessness. And now, thanks to you, I am ready to take back my life and fight for all my true desires and dreams. I guess I had to hit rock bottom and have a near death experience to find it in me to pull myself up back again. Of course, you are still my biggest inspiration and the cornerstone in my life Candy…so the honor and glory should be all yours…" He took her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "This dream, now…our dream…may I never wake up from it…"

"Terry…" she said, touched.

"Well, at least this time you don't have to run after the train to say goodbye." he said, trying to lighten up the mood between them.

"I've had to run after you a few times…" Candy informed him.

His left eyebrow raised. "Eh? How so?"

Candy sighed, melancholy. "When you left England…I barely missed you at the dock in Southampton…when I returned to Pony's Home, you had just been there and I still could see the tracks in the snow you had made on Pony's Hill…" her voice cracked, holding back the tears.

Terry had no idea of this. "You…you went to Southampton after me?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"I had to…I myself found the letter you left on your desk…I went to your room because I wanted to see you and then I read that letter…my whole world turned over, Terry…because I didn't want you leave that way…I had to see you… then I overheard what your plans were so I tore out of there as fast as I could and hired the fastest coach to Southampton…we traveled all night…but it wasn't fast enough…dawn was breaking…your ship had just left… right then and there I realized that I loved you and that I didn't want you to leave without me…staying at St. Paul's had no meaning for me if you weren't there…all I could do was scream out your name in the wake at the top of my voice…"

"Then it wasn't my mind playing tricks…I did hear you!" Terry murmured.

"You did?" Candy asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did…oh dear God…" Terry had to embrace her at that point, "if we would have run into each other, against my better judgment but with great joy, I would have taken you with me…that would have been the biggest proof of your love to me and I would have not doubted it for one second…you know…when you were in the dungeon I kept you company on the other side of the wall and I kept telling myself if we were just a bit older I would have taken you with me…"

"I know…" Candy said.

"How so? I never told you until now…"

"Because you said so when you were in delirium after your operation…" she admitted. She wasn't sure if she should have told him.

Terry looked at her and smiled. "Did I? What else did I say? That how madly in love I am with you, my little St. Paul's interloper?"

"You said everything that I yearned to hear from you for so long…" she smiled. Her emerald eyes looked at him fetchingly.

"So if you almost caught me at Pony's Hill, that means…" he continued.

"Yes…I came back to America right after you did. I didn't want to stay at St. Paul's, I wanted to get on with the life I felt I needed to live. I knew we would see each other again, but wasn't I surprised how close I was to seeing you at my Pony's Hill…"

"You probably would have had to pinch me, because I would have been so happy but so shocked to see you there…I would have certainly thought it was a hallucination…why couldn't we have reunited in either place? Things would have certainly been different…you and I would not be riding in this car at this very moment…we would probably be having a nice, languid Sunday brunch in our bed…" he smiled.

"Terry!"

"It is true, darling…if I had seen you in either place, I would have never let you leave my side."

"Things happen for a reason…all is part of God's plan…that is what Miss Pony would tell me…" Candy mused.

"I suppose that is so…"

"Miss Candy…we've arrived" James said, stopping the car in front the Chicago Central Station. He walked out and opened the door for them.

The mood became sober again between the two. Candy had made up her mind not to cry or shed even the smallest tear…she didn't want that to be the last memory Terry had of her when the train pulled away. Unbeknownst to her, he had made up his mind to do the same.

They alighted from the car and Terry put on his new Burberry trench coat. Silently, they watched James fetch the porter for his luggage. It was until then they heard Albert calling them "Candy! Terry!"

"Oh…" Candy said, "They arrived already…" The couple made their way over.

"Well, the train leaves in 10 minutes, so we should go ahead and get you on board." Albert said, as they all started walking towards the depot. Candy noticed they weren't going through the main door.

"Albert…aren't we supposed to go in that way?" Candy motioned.

"Little one, owning the railroad has its perks." he winked. They went in through a side door that said "Private-Owner's Entrance". The attendant guarding the door greeted them very ceremoniously. Following Albert, they quickly found themselves on the platform. The train had several cars full of passengers but there was nobody around on the platform anymore…it was as if the train was waiting for Eleanor and Terry. They passed the 3rd class cars, the second class cars and they were starting to go by the first class car. Albert kept walking towards the locomotive engine.

'_Where is he going? Why has everybody boarded?_' Candy wondered to herself, as she kept seeing faces of the passengers from the windows looking at the small party with flummoxed stares.

As if he read her mind, Albert said "Terry and Eleanor should be able to ride in complete privacy back to New York, so they will be using my Private Car." He smiled warmly at them.

"Private Car?" Candy asked.

"Yes, Candy…we have our own private car. Fully furnished with its own private dining area…would you like to see it?" he asked.

"I..." Candy said. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to leave the private car if she boarded.

"I think Candy and I will say our goodbyes here…" Terry said, sensing her hesitancy.

"Oh! I see…" Albert said, understanding.

Eleanor moved towards Candy and embraced her. "Thank you again for everything, dear child…I owe you his very life and you always will have my eternal gratitude…time will pass by quickly, you'll see, and I will watch over him for you in New York…" she said, giving her a motherly kiss.

"Thank you, Eleanor…I will miss you…" Candy said.

"I will miss you too, Candy. God bless you…" she replied, a small tear in the corner of her eye forming.

"I'll see you in, Eleanor…" Albert said, "I'd personally like to make sure everything is ready…"

With that, Albert helped Eleanor board the private car and they both disappeared.

Terry and Candy now were all alone on the platform. The locomotive let off some steam and it briefly enveloped them. For a split second, it was it they were on the Mauretania's foggy promenade, that New Year's Eve.

Neither of them wanted to say good bye and neither of them wanted to close the small distance between them. Both of them felt that if they did so, they would not be able to carry out their promise…their selves would demand not to let the other one go.

"We shouldn't hold up this train, Freckles…" Terry finally said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Yes…" she agreed.

"I will write the moment this train departs…." he promised.

"Please make sure to address it to Pony's Home…I am leaving for there tomorrow…" she reminded him. She tried to remain stoic.

"Give my best to Miss Pony and Sister Lane…tell them I will see them soon…and give my love to the children…you keep them in line, you hear!"

"I will…" Candy felt the tears well in her eyes.

"Darling…"

"Yes, Terry…" her voice was a whimper.

"I love you…" he said. He turned around and started to board the train as fast as he could. He had to remove himself from the scene, because he could no longer hold the urge to take her in his arms and give her a deep kiss and whisper all the love declarations spinning around in his mind.

"Terry!" she cried out, unable to hold herself back any longer. Her tears burst from her eyes. She ran to him.

He turned around without hesitation and ran to her and they embraced. The locomotive let out another burst of steam. Cloaked for a few seconds, they passionately kissed, the kiss flavored with the liquid salt flowing from both of their eyes.

"I love you, Candice…more than my own life…I'll make you proud and come back for you as soon as possible…but know that as far as I am concerned, you are my loving wife already…"

"Oh Terrence Grandchester…I love you so much…go on and seize your dreams, I'll be waiting for you…go now before I decide that I can't let my charming husband go on his new adventure without me!"

With that, Terry gave her one last kiss on her forehead and quickly boarded the train.

Candy wept bittersweet tears. Her whole self already mourned the separation from her soul mate, but was glad to see him off on this new journey in his life.

Albert came out and joined her. The conductor shared a word with him then blew his whistle before boarding the train. Albert checked his wristwatch…the train was leaving right on time.

"Oh…Albert…" she sighed sadly as the train pulled out. Terry had not sat at a window, but she knew well why he didn't. It was better that way.

Albert gave her a bear hug. "I know it pains you, little one, but you'll see…time will be on your side and before you know it, he will come back to you…"

The stayed on the platform until the train was lost in the horizon. Candy was still sad, but felt better.

"Albert…"

"Yes?"

"Can we have the children from Pony's Home ride in the private car once?" She had to organize some sort of field trip to the Andley Mansion and to the Art Institute. Wouldn't that be fun!

"Certainly! We don't own this railroad line for naught!" he winked.

* * *

Terry and Eleanor arrived in New York and were greeted by agents of the Andley's. They were escorted to a car and were told they were being taken to their respective homes, Eleanor's penthouse on Fifth Avenue, which is in the Upper East Side in Manhattan, and Terry's flat in the West Village1 in front of Washington Park.

"There is a stop I need to make…" Terry told the driver "I need to go to 3rd Avenue and West 12th."

"East Village2, right away!" was the prompt reply.

"Terry…are you sure you want to do this now? Shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?"  
Eleanor asked. It had been a long day.

"No, mother…this is a conversation I needed to have the night of my Romeo and Juliet premiere, the night I let Candy leave…I cannot wait any longer…the sooner I speak with Suzanne, the better.."

"Then, I will go with you…"

"Mother…" Terry started to protest.

But Eleanor replied, adamant, "It seems to me that Mrs. Marlowe pressures you, so I only find it fair that they know you too have a mother who looks out for your best interests…I don't care if you think you are of age, young man…you are still my son…" she said, sweetly.

The last person Mrs. Marlowe was expecting when she opened the door was Terrence G. Grandchester. After her initial shock, she was quick to scold, "Well! It was abou..." she stopped when she realized the young man wasn't by himself. She couldn't believe her eyes…behind him was Eleanor Baker! Why was Eleanor Baker, the most famous actress on Broadway, there with Terry?

"Mrs. Marlowe, good evening…" Terry said, dryly, not wanting to prolong pleasantries with Mrs. Marlowe. "May I present my mother to you, Eleanor Baker…"

"Your…your mother?" she gasped.

"Yes…Terry is my only son." Eleanor said. "Pleased to meet you." she said, politely.

"I've come to speak with Suzanne…" Terry said. He did not want to stay in that woman's presence for one more second than necessary.

"Mrs. Marlowe, perhaps you and I can visit for a bit?" Eleanor suggested.

"Er…yes…I suppose so…let me get Suzanne for you…" Mrs. Marlowe said. She was caught between awe struck and flustered. She suspected Eleanor's presence there was to foil any intromissions she was intending to have with the discussion between Terry and Suzanne. Something told her that Terry had come to tell Suzanne something that Suzanne did not want to hear.

"There is no need…if Suzanne is in her room, I shall meet her there…" Terry said, "I suppose she can receive me?" he asked.

"Umm…yes…yes she can…" Mrs. Marlowe admitted.

"Very well, thank you…" he said heading down the hall. He was thankful that Suzanne's bedroom was the farthest from the front door and therefore probably did not realize he had arrived.

"But…but…" gasped Mrs. Marlowe in Terry's wake.

"We've just arrived from Chicago…may I bother you with a cup of tea, Mrs. Marlowe?" Eleanor asked.

Mrs. Marlowe knew she could not intervene. "Why, yes…how impolite of me…please, Madame Baker…such an honor…please follow me…" she said, defeated.

Terry stood in the doorway, and regarded Suzanne with kind eyes. She was reading what seemed to him to be Shakespeare's Sonnets.

"Suzanne…" he said, gently.

She looked up, unbelieving, for a split second.

"Oh, Terry! You've returned…I knew you would come back to me!" she exclaimed, but her happiness was short-lived the moment she looked into his eyes. True, there was a warmth there, but the warmth of a friend and a colleague, the one he had always had for her, neither the burning passion or the ardor of a lover that she so dearly searched for.

"Yes, Suzanne, I am here, but we need to talk." he said.

She knew what was coming and decided to cut ahead of him. "Your Duty is with me, Terrence, not with her!" she recriminated.

"My Duty, Suzanne, is to help you as far as I can, as a friend and as a colleague. Not as a fiancé or as a husband. I cannot make you happy if I love another woman, another woman whom you knew I loved deeply well before the accident happened…well before you even met me…you knew that and you know that I love Candy. I tried to deny her in my life, but to do that was to deny my very own life. Believe me, Suzanne, I do not want to hurt you, but this is the truth and I prefer to tell you the truth than to bind ourselves in a lie, bind ourselves in a marriage that would be a lie. I have been the direct victim of someone who put Duty before true love and I have been terribly unhappy in my life as a result of that. There is nothing on this earth that is going to make me put her, me or you through that purgatory that I've had to live through my entire life up until now."

Terry took Suzanne's hands. She tore them angrily away from him, tears streaming down her face, but he softly retook them again and looked at her intently. "I know this is difficult for you, Suzanne, but you have had to have noticed what happened to me ever since Candy left me, when she gave me up in order to make you happy. If you did not notice, then, let me tell you, I took myself to the edge of unreason…I hit rock bottom and if it weren't for her, for Candy, I would not be alive here talking to you. Yes, I've returned, but I've returned resolved to give you my word of honor to help you and to pledge myself as your friend, but nothing more."

"Terry! You can't ….you can't do this to me! I cannot live without you!" Suzanne screamed, dramatically.

Terry took a deep breath, because what he was about to say was going to pain him more that it was going to hurt her. But he had to do it. "It seems to me that you got along just fine the time I was away."

"How can you say that to me…I had to because I hoped…" she retorted.

"Suzanne…look into my eyes…are you honestly going to tell me that you believed that I was going to come back to you? I really want to sincerely apologize if you thought so, because instead of telling you what was going on with me inside my head, I tried to escape, escape myself in alcohol, drowning myself in pain, allowing myself to fall deeper and deeper into a well without end, evading what I should have done when Candy came to see me. The experience I have just lived has given me a second chance and to face life as a determined man, not as a scared, confused youth. I should have told you this long ago, but I do it now, with my head clear. I thank you again for what you did for me and my debt to you is to help you rehabilitate yourself so that you can have a life of your own again."

Suzanne just cried silently. The game was up, and she could not prolong it any longer. It was like trying to catch running water in a fist.

"What are you going to do, Terry?" she asked at length.

Terry replied, "First of all, you and I are going to visit a resident at Columbia Hospital, Dr. Spitz, who specializes in prosthetics and is looking for volunteers for his program. I will help you with the therapy, as long as my rehearsals allow for it."

"Are you coming back to the Stratford Troupe?"

"Yes, for the time being, I am coming back to Stratford." he affirmed.

"And what about her?"

"She is going to wait for me until I am satisfied that you are fully rehabilitated. For the time being, she is going to help out at the orphanage where she grew up. We decided this was the best course of action so that I could focus on helping you and getting my career back in order."

"Candy…Candy was an orphan?" Susanne asked, stunned. She had always thought she was a little rich girl.

"Yes, Suzanne…she is a member of the Andley family, but she was adopted as an adolescent. Candy has had a very hard life, but that is what I admire most in her…she has always faced life with a lot of bravado and confidence, ready to overcome any problems or trials that have come her way. She inspired me to change the course of my life when I met her…you know, if it weren't for her, I would have never had the courage to pursue my dreams of becoming an actor. She was the only one who could help my mother, Eleanor Baker and I reconcile after so many years of being apart…" Terry's eyes shone as he spoke about Candy, and Suzanne realized that gleam and sparkle, full of love, passion, admiration and adoration was for Candy alone. Just for Candy.

"Eleanor Baker is…your mother?" she asked, surprised . The rumours were true, then!

"Yes Suzanne, she is. She also is ready to help you. Of course, you have to be willing to do so. You don't have to spend the rest of your life in that wheelchair. Your whole life is awaiting you, if you decide to life it fully. _Will to Power_, Suzanne…Don't you agree?"

Suzanne thought about it and Terry let some minutes go by, as to not pressure her.

"Yes, Terry…I agree.." she finally acceded.

* * *

1 West Greenwich Village, Manhattan

2 East Greenwich Village, Manhattan


	12. Chapter 10

**- Chapter 10 -**

Sunday, May 9, 1915

My dearest Candy,

Chicago to New York…Here I am on a train that takes me away from you, love, but it won't be for long. How is everyone at Pony's Home? You will find this strange, but I

miss them even though I met them only once…do you know I envy your childhood?...one can tell that in that humble and bucolic place there was love and fraternity all over…no wonder you think about your life there so much…I imagine you up in Father Tree or playing with the children…I also dream of you holding a small one with freckles on its nose and blue eyes like mine…an _enfant terrible_, he? Can you imagine that, Candy?

Yours,

Terry

P.S. As you can tell, I had to mail this upon my arrival to New York. The trains should have carrier pigeons on them, don't you think?

Sunday, May 16th, 1915

Terry,

You and your fantastic imagination! What am I going to do with you! The only thing that's left for you to do is to put some sort of strange nickname on the poor child!

Yes, it is true, every afternoon I go to Pony's Hill…sometimes I climb up onto Father Tree and I fix my sights on the east, because that is where my love is.

I miss you.

Candy

P.S. You are right, they should have something available to send mail from the train in progress and not have to wait until you reach your destination. I am going to ask Stear to think about it!

Tuesday, May 11th, 1915

My darling,

I have come back to New York with a lot of enthusiasm, hope and resolve. I have talked things over with Suzanne. She did not want to accept at first, but she ended up acknowledging that my heart and all my self were yours and belonged to you. We have started to visit Dr. Spitz at Columbia. He's already outfitted her with a prosthetic leg. I would have liked for you to be there to see how her eyes shone when she realized she could stand up again. Of course, she needs to do therapy and get used to using the leg. We are going about four times a week for the sessions. On the weekends, I take her to Central Park to continue with the exercises.

I've also returned to the Stratford Theatre Group. I had to beg Robert (I know what you are thinking; I, Terrence Grandchester begging anybody to do anything, right?) to give me a second chance. You will be pleased to know that he did and not only that, I was able to secure another starring role (very competitive, but the good-for-nothing aristocrat turned actor outdid everyone during auditions, ha-ha). This time I will play the Prince of Denmark, Hamlet…I wish you could come for opening night!

It is very sad for me to come home to an empty apartment every night. I wish you were there to welcome me and to finish off my busy days, but soon, very soon!

Yours,

Terrence

Saturday, June 5th, 1915

Terry,

You don't know how happy I was to hear about Suzanne…I wept tears of joy. She is so lovely and she deserves a life full of triumphs and happiness. Perhaps I will change my mind about not going to New York; I would cherish the opportunity see you on opening night and to spend some time with you…but then I remember we had agreed not to do it until you were ready to come for me, and maybe we should keep it that way.

The days go by very quickly…there is so much to do around here! I don't know how Miss Pony and Sister Lane have had the energy all these years. I don't know how big of a family you would like to have, Terry, but I hope you weren't thinking about a baseball team.

I miss you,

Candy

Tuesday, June 15, 1915

Baseball, Candy? In ye olde merrie England we call it Cricket! I don't know what we would do with so many children, especially if they all go off climbing trees like you…we'd have to open up a zoo or make them part of the circus act…remember that joke I made back in your apartment? I of course would still like to be the ringmaster or the clown, if you insist.

Everything is going well, Suzanne is doing fine and making a lot of progress…did you know that Albert was visiting? He has taken my mother out for a few outings…she really enjoyed it!

Hamlet will open soon…are you sure you don't want to come?

Yours,

Terry

Thursday, July 1st, 1915

My beloved Terry,

Yes, I knew Albert was in New York on business…he had offered me to come, but I said no…you know why. I am happy that he is spending time with your mother, she is so dear to me…do you know I consider her like a mother? I hope you don't mind sharing her!

It is warm around here now and I've gone to the house in Lakewood some weekends, to cool off in the lake. We've had a lot of fun with Archie and Annie, Patty and Stear, who by the way is healing wonderfully. Even Great Aunt Elroy is nicer to me. As for everybody else, Neil has written to me from West Point and it sounds like he is going to do well; Eliza is organizing charity events and balls for the Chicago Red Cross and has been very successful with the fundraising. I can't say that we get along swell, but at least she's stopped bothering me. It also looks like she's got a beau who is from Dallas…at least that is what Archie told me…he's quite the gossip, you know! Everyone sends their best.

I've missed you so much these last few days, to the point that perhaps I may just show up in New York…but then again, no! I'm determined to stick to our agreement.

I've been remembering our time in Scotland a lot…promise me we will go soon, please?

I miss you,

Candy

Monday, July 12, 1915

My beloved Candy,

I too have thought a lot about our time in Scotland…and I look fondly towards our future life together. I swear that we will go as soon as the war is over. Maybe then you will allow me to kiss you in front of the Loch as God intended me to. How could I forget those days in which our souls gave themselves to each other and we bonded? Your love has been my salvation, my darling…please be mine forever.

Yours, always yours,

Terry

P.S. I miss you terribly, but I feel your presence wherever I am. The opening is next Thursday, think a little bit in your conceited dumkopf and pray for me that day. You have God's ear.

WESTERN UNION

THURSDAY, JULY 22, 1915

TERRENCE G. GRANDCHESTER, STRATFORD THEATRE, NEW YORK STOP

YOU SHINE MORE BRIGHTLY THAN ANY STAR IN THE SKY STOP I BELIEVE IN YOU STOP CWA YOUR LADY FRECKLES

WESTERN UNION

FRIDAY, JULY 23, 1915

CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY, PONY'S HOME, ILLINIOS STOP

OH HO HO SO NOW YOU ARE LADY FRECKLES STOP THERE IS NEITHER AN AUDIENCE NOR AN APPLAUSE THAT CAN COMPARE TO YOU…YOU ARE MY MUSE STOP TGG YOUR HAMLET

Saturday, July 31st, 1915

Terry,

Don't think that I like that Lady Freckles name…I put it that way for you to have a laugh at my expense and relax you a bit before going on stage.

I read with great delight and joy everything that was written up on you in the papers. You looked so handsome and brave! Zounds! Why did I even say that, now your big head is going to get even bigger. I thought maybe it had been a mistake not to go see you, but I guess after all I will be in all your openings and presentations soon.

Albert came to see me and told me everything he did in New York with you. He told me he had met Suzanne and that he was very satisfied with her progress. He says he sees her happy and full of life. He told me of all the outings you did, the four of you and how grateful Suzanne was. You are so sweet and kind, Terry…my eyes well up just to think how noble you are. It looks like Albert had dinner with your mother several times…you know, I daresay that he's falling in love with her?

I miss you so much and it is getting harder and harder for me not to look into your deep blue eyes everyday. I have to steal glances from the pictures I kept from the set we took at the Art Institute. I love all of them, but the one where you are kissing me is the best one of all…

Your Candy

Thursday, August 5th, 1915

My dearest love,

It is also getting very hard for me not to come home to you every night…I miss those days in Chicago when you were by my side 24 hours a day…see, those pictures are coming in handy, aren't they love? Hamlet has been a great success and we will be presenting it for a couple of more months…it is sold out! For the holiday season we will be presenting Dickens' 'A Christmas Carol'…looks like Robert wants me to play the Ghost of Christmas Future…fine by me, since I don't want to be hauling chains around.

You are very observant, my Lady Freckles…yes, I had noticed Albert looking at my mother with special eyes…and do you know what? I think he's being corresponded . My mother has been so alone all her life and she's been so unlucky in love that nothing would please me more if a gentleman like Albert loves her. Because there is no one else like him.

Suzanne is getting more confident with her prosthetic and she can move around with it as if it were her own given leg. Robert has been following her therapy and wants to give her the role of Tiny Tim's mother in the Christmas Carol. She is so excited about this that I think she is really putting a lot more effort in her therapy.

I think about you very much Candy, and it is a wonderful way to be.

Yours,

Terry

Thursday, August 12, 1915

Terry,

Do you know you are the man I love?

Candy

Friday, August 20th, 1915

Candy,

Don't forget to tell me that the next time we see each other. Oh yes! And if you pair it with a sweet kiss from your lips, I promise to repay you over and over and over and over and over again.

Yours,

Terrence G.

WESTERN UNION

FRIDAY, AUGUST 27TH, 1915

CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY PONY'S HOME, ILLINIOS STOP

I HAVE NOT HEARD FROM YOU STOP IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT STOP I AM VERY WORRIED STOP I AM READY TO GO TO YOU IF NECESSARY STOP TERRY

WESTERN UNION

MONDAY, AUGUST 30, 1915

TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER STRATFORD TEATRE NEW YORK STOP

EVERYTHING IS FINE STOP I WILL WRITE SOON STOP CWA

Wednesday, September 15, 1915

My dear love,

Please forgive me for not writing soon…we had an influenza outbreak here and we all were very sick. Thank heavens it finally passed, but I had a lot of work and I am a bit tired. I know I should have sent you at least a couple of lines but truth be told, everything happened all at once…but now all is well again.

Annie and Archie just got engaged, they will marry next September. Stear was accepted at MIT and it looks like he is smarted than he let on…they moved him up a year! He and Patty plan on settling down after he's done with college. They won't get engaged until next summer.

Albert is leaving late October on a business trip to Mexico and I won't see him until the holidays. I seriously had some doubts about not seeing you, Terry…I'm starting to harbor some dreams about seeing you at the end of the year…but then I think about it and I realize that it should be the way we agreed upon. We need to be patient…soon we will be together forever soon.

I love you so much.

Candy

Tuesday, September 21, 1915

My darling love,

Sometimes I feel as if time isn't moving fast enough for me. I miss you so much, sweetheart, that it hurts.

Terry

Wednesday, September 29, 1915

My dearest Terry,

I would have never done this before, but your love has emboldened me. I also miss you so much, that it hurts.

Candy

Tuesday, October 5th, 1915

Terry,

I could not wait until your next letter to write you…I have something very important to talk to you about. Albert came yesterday and we had a lovely time together. He always comes with his car brimming with presents for the children…it is like Christmas whenever he comes around! Speaking of presents, he told me he has just purchased an entire apartment building in Central Park East, and he wants to give us the penthouse as our wedding gift (among other things, he says). I told him that I would talk to you about it because I do not know what plans you have for our home once we get married. The penthouse has 6 bedrooms, servant's quarters, 5 bathrooms, a powder room, a formal dining room, a formal sitting room, a formal living room, a large study with a library, a breakfast room, kitchen, butler's pantry, two dressing rooms and a private elevator. Oh! And of course it has the patio and the garden. If we don't take it, Albert says it will remain as the Andley's New York Apartment. I asked him where he would stay if we took this apartment and he said "Candy, of course I will take another apartment in the same building so that I can stay in when I am in New York!"

Tell me what you think and if it sounds like a good idea.

I miss you,

Candy

Tuesday, October 12, 1915

My dearest,

You can always write ahead as many times as you like…you know I love reading your epistles…I confess that sometimes I sit down and reread them all with the pictures close by. Now you will really think that I am crazy, right? Crazy, yes, and very much in love with you.

On the one hand, I am very honored with Albert's gift, on the other hand my stubborn pride menaces to cloud my common sense…you know I want to do things on my own. But in the end, I am not a fool.

If you like the place, then that shall be our home. Being in front of Central Park has many advantages…I could ride more frequently….and you could climb as many trees as you like!

TG

Thursday, October 21st, 1915

Terry!

Yes, you are crazy and yes you are a fool! But I love you just the way you are.

CWA

Monday, November 1st, 1915

Dearest Candy,

It is staring to get cold here in New York. Suzanne's progress is going marvelously well. We have been rehearsing A Christmas Carol and she has been great. It is the first time the Stratford will present Dickens, so Robert is being a tad more rigourous with us during rehearsals.

We will have a week off at the end of the year, from December 23 until January 2nd. I would like to spend it with you. Please, have pity on your poor Romeo. I've been very good. Although I don't know whether to ask you or Father Christmas.

Adoringly,

Terry

Friday, November 12th, 1915

Oh Terry,

I don't know what to say or think, I really would like to see you for Christmas…it would be the best gift for me. The only downside is that if I see you again, I am not going to let you leave me! I guess if I end up going to New York that week, you would do the same.

Here at Pony's we are preparing everything for Thanksgiving. Patty will be here, as well as Stear (he has a few days off), Archie and Annie and Tom. I have been rehearsing a Thanksgiving Play with the children…you would be so proud of me! It is a good thing no one has suggested that I help with the cooking, because I would surely burn the turkeys to a crisp. My love, I hate to tell you this, but we are going to have to hire a full time cook…Albert tried so many times to teach me, but I think that God has not given me the grace to be a good cook…or any kind of cook!

I suppose you will spend that day with your mother?

Your Candy

Thursday, November 25, 1915

My darling,

Don't worry about the cook, we will have one or as many as we need at the ready. It is a good thing that I at least can boil water without burning it…or are you going to deny that I make the best cup of tea that you've ever had? And what about my hot chocolate; peerless, right? All this talk of hot chocolate makes me want to prepare one for myself!

Yes, we celebrated Thanksgiving at my mother's home, which I just realized is a block away from our new penthouse, so she is greatly thrilled at this bit of news. Robert and his wife also came, as well as Suzanne and her mother. I really don't care for Mrs. Marlowe, but we had a good time anyway. I hope your little play came out fine, how I would have wished to be there to see it.

You are very right, dearest…if I see you now I won't let you leave my side, so I will hold on for a few more months. It is almost the end of year! Albert wrote to my mother to tell her he's planning on spending the holidays here, so I will send your Christmas gift with him. I already have it, and I hope you will like it.

I love you,

TG

Sunday, December 12, 1915

My beloved Terry,

There was a terrible snowstorm here at Pony's Home; it is a good thing we had stocked up the pantry before it hit because we've been cut off entirely. The children are very excited with the coming of Christmas, and I admit that I'm getting a bit nostalgic. I think of you often. Today we put our tree and the crèche up. I really could have used one of your hot chocolates, but Miss Pony's is a good substitute. Oh! That being said, and I know you will agree when you try them, Miss Pony's fruit pies are the best and my mouth waters just thinking about the ones she is going to bake for Christmas Eve.

Albert has come to say goodbye, since he is departing for New York, and I send with him this letter and your Christmas present. I couldn't go personally to get it, but Archie has acquired it for me with my specifications. I know you don't really get along with my cousin, but out of all my friends and family, he is the one who knows best about these things.

I Love you and I send you my warmest embrace from here,

Your Candy

Friday, December 24, 1915

Candy,

I could not resist opening your present so I did it as soon as Albert arrived at my mother's home. Freckles, you are the sweetest creature! Where did Archie find the antiquarian set of Shakespeare's works? They should be in a museum, not in my humble library. I'm even afraid to turn the pages! There are wonderful and I will treasure them always.

Christmas was the time of year I hated the most, but now I've changed my mind and look forward to the many we will spend together.

Yours in each and every Christmas,

Terry

WESTERN UNION

FRIDAY, DECEMBER 31, 1915

TERRENCE G GRANDCHESTER NEW YORK STOP

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY STOP CWA

WESTERN UNION

FRIDAY, DECEMBER 31, 1915

CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY PONY'S HOME ILLINOIS STOP

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY STOP TGG

Thursday, January 6, 1916

Oh, Terry!

I can't even put down in words what I feel…Albert just gave me your present and I opened the little blue boxes it right away. Terry, they are so beautiful! Why, they must have cost you a fortune, why did you do it? Sister Lane almost fainted when she saw them. Miss Pony, on the other hand, had to try one of them on.

I love you…

Candy

P.S. Don't worry about the books…looks like Archie purchased them from the estate of an Elizabethan English professor who lived in Lakewood. He paid a fair price for them, although he said they were a bargain considering how old they are. He's become quite a connoisseur of antiques….but then again, he's always been that way, a connoisseur.

Wednesday, January 12, 1916

My darling,

Don't worry about the jewelry, you will use them and get much enjoyment from them for many years to come. They were pieces specifically created for you by Louis Comfort Tiffany with my input. I would hope you would have guessed why one set is sapphires and one set are emeralds, right? I tried to remember how small your wrists are so I hope I remembered well.

No piece of jewelry or precious stone can compare to you, my love. These are just a poor facsimile of you.

I adore you,

Terry

Friday, January 21st, 1916

Dearest Terry,

I am writing this in hopes it arrives for your birthday. I hope you like the small gift I send with this card. I miss you terribly and wish I could be there to celebrate your birthday…I still thrill at the memory of the party you helped organize for me last May. I hope to organize such a lovely evening for you very soon.

Love and much best wishes from your Candy on your special day.

Friday, January 28th, 1916

My Darling and Only Love,

This has certainly been the best birthday I have had in my life so far. A lot has happened to me in the last year…the worst and the best…hell and heaven…death and resurrection. I am now old enough to appreciate all these experiences and to appreciate the gift of your love and your presence in my life. I don't ever want to not have your sweet being in my days, nights and thoughts.

Funny, how it seems that my whole near death experience seems so long ago…as if it were a past life of some sort. In a way, I guess it is…I was reborn anew, and all thanks to you.

To quote Frosty, _"Two roads diverged in a wood, and I--I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference.__1__"_. I now refuse to live wondering about the "what could have been" which would have certainly happened if my choice of duty over my true love had eventually won…in a sense my descent into despair when I was away from you forced me to take the road I didn't want to take because of the weight my sense of duty had in my life...as inspired by Nietzsche, I prefer now to take charge of my life and live what my desires and dreams exhort me to do.

I love you.

Terry

P.S. I adore the picture you took. I keep it in my dressing room. You know you are my muse, don't you, love?

WESTERN UNION

Monday, February 14th, 1916

CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY PONY'S HOME ILLINOIS STOP

I LOVE YOU STOP TGG

WESTERN UNION

Monday, February 14th, 1916

TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER STRATFORD THEATRE NEW YORK STOP

I LOVE YOU STOP CWA

Monday, February 21st, 1916

My Darling,

New York is still cold, but my heart warms every day knowing that I will soon be with you. We are presenting Romeo and Juliet….I am playing Romeo…and Juliet is being played by Suzanne.

Suzanne has totally recuperated and habilitated. You would be very proud of her, as I am. The public adores her and hardly anybody remembers what happened…she is so natural that at times I daresay she can't tell the difference. She has a very ardent admirer who has been sending her a lot of flowers and Belgian chocolates…I think they are going out on a date in the next day or so. I met him the night of our premiere and he's quite charming. His family belongs to the Social Register here in New York, which has Mrs. Marlowe all a twitter. Since I have never been one to give a darn about those things….I just wish for Suzanne to be completely happy and fully corresponded in love.

My promise her has been fulfilled and as soon as the season is over (end of April) I will come for you and be your lawfully wedded husband. I have already told Robert that I am taking the rest of the year as a sabbatical…I think he's now abusing me for having agreed to this, since I am double billed Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays! The play has been very well received and sold out. Two presentations a day have been very tiring for me. If I do not write you with the same frequency or if my letters are a bit shorter than usual, please forgive me, love. Just know that all my achievements are yours, yours only. Be assured that I will come for you soon.

I caress with great anticipation when we will finally be together.

Yours, always yours,

Terrence.

* * *

1 This is from "The Road Not Taken", one of Robert Frost's most famous, and signature poems. It deals with taking the more difficult path in life, instead of the easier one that prompts thinking about the "what ifs" that plague people. This poem was actually published in the Atlantic Monthly in 1915. 


	13. Eplilogue

**Epilogue - The Roses are in Bloom on Pony's Hill**

Just as Terry had said, several weeks went by after his last letter. Candy was not worried at all. Everything went on with its daily routine at Pony's Home, and spring was in full bloom. As she did every afternoon, one day in late April, Candy went to Pony's Hill to meditate. She stretched out underneath Father Tree and looked up into the cerulean sky. She thought of Anthony's eyes which were the same color; she thought of Stear who would certainly fly again up there soon. She thought of Albert, in his strength, wisdom and brotherly love; in Archie, Annie, Patty and Tom, who were preparing a party for her 18th birthday. She thought of the blessings of that her two mothers, Miss Pony and Sister Lane, were; always constant. Finally she thought of the sapphire gaze that was Terry's, a gaze that could evoke so many feelings from her, a gaze that peered into the deepest reaches of her self, a magical gaze that captivated her the first time that his eyes had met hers.

"Oh, Terry…" she sighed, wistfully.

"Well, well, well…there is nothing lovelier than to see a beautiful girl, lying on the grass, sighing for you…" he said.

Candy, surprised, got up from her supine position and turned to the voice, thinking she was imagining things.

"What is the matter; why are you looking at me that way? Are you going to admit your love to me, My Lady?" he asked, playfully, holding back his great desire to embrace her. He wanted to enjoy the small interval he was making.

"Oh! Terry!" she exclaimed, getting up at once and running towards him.

Terry smiled and placed on the grass a basket he was carrying. He received her in his arms and spun her around, both of them gay and happy. They then held each other closely and warmly for a while. Terry noticed that Candy had changed a bit since he saw her last. She still looked younger than 18, but at the same time looked more womanly. Her beauty had blossomed more during that time, which he found more enthralling.

Candy also noticed a slight change in Terry. He clearly was a man now, more serene and mature. Then again, he still had the habit of teasing her with names…

"Terrence Grandchester, you are always trying to provoke me…but...why…"

"Why didn't I call you Miss Freckles? Do you want me to call you that way?" he asked, mirthfully. "I recall when I was convalescing that you told me that you would allow me to bestow you a new nickname…don't you remember? And you are My Lady now, My Lady of my heart." he said, looking down at her in his arms.

Candy blushed a bit. True, she was annoyed with any of the nicknames Terry had given her, but with the passage of time she had started to find them charming and actually missed hearing them. "Very well then, I will be your ONLY Lady!"

They let go from the embrace and held hands, looking at each other for a while, smiling. They had not seen each other for almost a year and they felt they had to make up for lost time. She suddenly saw the basket and said, "What's this?"

"I once promised you to take you on a picnic, as well as to visit Pony's Hill with you…well then, I've come to keep those promises, as well as the greatest promise I've made to you…" he said, pulling both of her hands closer to him. Candy shuddered a bit, feeling how she was being swept away in the wonderful flow of emotions. "Candice, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, loving each other, facing life together, enjoying the family we will have together, supporting each other and encouraging each other. I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you and this love has only deepened with with time, by the many miles and by the many trials we've had to endure. I promise to love you the rest of my days and forever." He kissed her hands.

"And I…I promise to love you always, Terrence…I love you…" she answered.

The couple couldn't hold back their feelings any longer and their lips met, fusing in a total and deep kiss that was repeated over and over and over again.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the end of May, and it could not compare to the radiant smile that the bride wore. Her ankle length, fine Irish linen dress was of clean lines and simple, with no train. She wore court shoes of the same material. The dress was short sleeved with a square collar. The silhouette was fine and it sheathed the bride's womanly shapes cleverly, just hinting at the lovely femininity she possessed. The only jewelry she wore, other than her Art Deco Sapphire and Diamond engagement ring that she had received on her birthday, was an Italian cameo that had belonged to Rosemary Andley Brown, Anthony's mother. This was mounted on a fine ribbon in the same pattern as the Andley tartan. The bride's hair was done in Gibson style, which favored her hair type very well. She did not wear a veil; in its place she wore a headband which was starting to become very popular. The headband was hand beaded with small seed pearls. Her bridal bouquet was solely made up of Sweet Candy, which delicately perfumed the air with its unique fragrance. The bride's elegance was only overshadowed by her innate and brilliant beauty; there was little doubt that she was going to be one of those women who grew lovelier as they aged and managed to defy the passing of years, in the same way her mother in law, Eleanor Baker, did.

She was not being escorted on her way up to the Hill, where the ceremony was going to take place. Albert had been the first choice, as he was her most faithful friend, tutor and adopter; but she preferred that he help Archie and Stear with the bagpipes. She recalled how the brothers had once said that two sets of pipes were too lonely a sound. Then it was proposed that perhaps her 'mothers' Miss Pony and Sister Lane would do the honors, but she did not want to deny them the privilege of seeing her approach the ceremony. Tom and Jimmy had volunteered; but in the end, the bride had decided that after all, she had had to fight for everything of consequence in her life alone. True, she had done it with the love and support of all of them, but in the end it came down to her own self, and she herself would give her own self to the man with whom she was going to form a family and a home with

She heard the bagpipes and the song they had chosen for that moment, "Highland Cathedral". With a decided step, serene yet full of emotion, the bride walked towards the place underneath Father Tree where she would take her vows.

Everyone was congregated there; the wedding was small but intimate: the children of the home, Tom, Patty and her Grandmother Martha, Annie, Eleanor Baker, George Johnson, Mary Jane, Mr. Cartwright and Jimmy, Great Aunt Elroy, Dr. Martin, Miss Pony and Sister Lane. There, awaiting her arrival was Father Leary who ministered at Pony's Home; to Father Leary's left were Archie, Stear and Albert, all dressed in kilts with the Andley Clan Tartan. To Father Leary's right, also in a kilt with the Andley Clan Tartan was the groom. Since he was going to be the latest addition to the family, he now had the right to use it. His hair was worn in a smart ponytail and he could barely contain the wave of emotions that went through him when he saw her. From the minute she appeared within his eyesight, he could not take his sight off his beloved. The sun was behind her, giving her a peculiar yet ethereal aura….she was a vision from above. For a brief moment she was immortal, divinely ephemeral, and all there present looked on admiringly; for a second, they thought they were in Heaven itself. The groom in every way was worthy of his bride, looking very manly, handsome and giving off his own charismatic aura and light.

They vowed before those present, before God and before themselves to love, respect and support each other, in happiness and adversity, in sickness as in health, and to share their trough and souls forever.

Father Leary pronounced them husband and wife and the first kiss quickly followed, deeply sweet but pure…soon it would be time for them to privately show each other the profoundness of their love and passion. The bride started to shed tears of joy and her husband gently brushed them away with his handkerchief, deeply moved by her sentiment.

She heard Albert's voice say to her, "Little one, you are much lovelier when you laugh than when you cry." Surprised, she turned around, but Stear and Archie had started to play the recessional, Beethoven's "Ode to Joy". Albert just winked at her with a smile and a special gleam in his eye and joined his nephews. He gave a complicit nod to Eleanor Baker, who had captured his heart and who corresponded him in full.

"Shall we go, My Lady?" Terry asked, mesmerized by his wife.

Candy nodded happily and taking Terry's arm and locking it with hers, they both started to walk in step towards their new life.

_ Sometimes in life, one has to reach rock bottom before you can rise up again…_


End file.
